Overcoming Fire
by xImperfectlyX
Summary: Yoh, Ren, Horo and Myles are all goth and in the band Broke and Glass not to mention school freaks. Hao is the most popular guy in the school and is trying to eliminate Horo, Ren, and Myles. He fights with fire. The question is, can they overcome fire?FIN
1. Broke And Glass

The alarm clock started beeping. And the more he ignored it, the louder it got. So basically it was pure torture. Yoh groaned and turned it off. "Damn alarm clock from hell. I'm going to kill the person who invented these things." Yoh cursed, he got out of bed quietly sneaking past his brother Hao and past his fiancée's room Anna. **(A/N: I wasn't going to add her into this story but she has a very important role in this story!)**

He got into the shower, it was freezing cold and it really woke him up. He shivered from the cold and soon made it warmer. He relaxed for a minutes and then turned it off. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his closet. He took out a black shirt that said in blood red: 'I hear voices…and they don't like YOU!' a pair of baggy pants and combat boots. Yes, Asakura Yoh was goth.

After Yoh was done with the clothes he moved onto the accessories. He put in some skull earrings and 5 different cuffs on each arm. Next he moved onto the make up. He started off with eyeliner. He went into the second drawer of his night table. He stared open mouthed at the anti-eyeliner drawer. He forgot he ran out of eyeliner the day before. "Damn" he said under his breath. He sighed and snuck into Anna's room and found her make up box on her desk. He opened it silently. Anna stirred and Yoh instantly froze. A bead of sweat trickled down his face.

After everything was good again he wrinkled his nose, disgusted with what she had. Ugly cheap eyeliner. The type you but at dollar stores for 99 cents. And not only that. It was also RED! Cherry red! He closed the box and dashed out of her room not wanting to get caught. He went into the bathroom and took out his mothers $5.00 eyeliner. He carefully put it on, making sure everything was perfect. He got out his black lipstick and put it on. After he was done with that he got black eyeshadow and put it on. He grabbed his backpack and left theplace he called 'home'.

He walked to the subway and found his two friends Horo and Ren waiting there for him. They were goth too, and were in a band called 'Broke and Glass'. "Yoh! Whats up!" Horo called. Horo had an eyebrow piercing, and a tongue piercing and his ears were pierced. He had black highlights and he carried his drumsticks with him everywhere he went, he wasn't much of an eyeliner person. Ren however had lots of eyeliner on. He had an eyebrow piercing, a nose piercing, and a lip piercing. He also carried a tape recorder and his guitar with him everywhere. Whenever he got inspiration he would sing/play it on the tape recorder. If he waited all inspiration would be lost.

Yoh waved to Ren who nodded acknowledging him. "So where are we going to meet Myles today?" Yoh asked. "The Bean Café" Horo said. It was their usual hang out. It was where all the misunderstood people went. And it was just a really cool place to hang out, there was good food, cool people and no one would underestimate them.

They boarded the subway. Everyone stared at them. Some glared at them and gave them looks that could kill someone, others gave them fearful looks. Children avoided them and stayed as far away as possible. Some older kids looked up to them and would whisper how cool they looked. That made them laugh silently to themselves.

A little girl with pigtails in a pink dress dropped her teddy bear. Horo bent over andpicked it upand kneeled next to the girl. He held out his handwith the teddy in it. She backed away but Horo gave her his gentle smile reassuring her that he wouldn't hurt her, she moved forward. She reached out her little arm and was going to take her teddy back when her mother snatched the teddy from Horo and led her daughter away from him. Horo looked down hating who he was.

Ren and Yoh glared hatefully at the woman and sat next to Horo on the ground. Ren put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" He asked. Horo got up and they walked the their usual spots. Horo started fiddling with his bracelets trying to forget about what had happened a few moments ago. He looked up and saw the little girl smile at him and wave, he smiled feeling better about himself. She was about to thank him but her mother grabbed her arm and smacked her. And told her not to do that. It wasn't safe or something. Horo dug his nails into his skin to stop him from yelling at that woman for hitting her daughter.

"Why did we decide to be goth?" Horo asked. "Because we wanted to show everyone that you can't judge a book by its cover." Yoh said. So far the plan was failing miserably though. Their stop finally came and they all got off. Horo looked at the little girl. She mouthed a thank you to him he nodded and smiled. They walked to the Bean Café and felt a lot better about themselves when they entered.

They found their friend Myles sitting in a lounge chair drinking his coffee and reading his manga, undoubtedly it was a Yuri one with hentai. Lots of hentai. He was such a dirty little pervert. Myles had brown hair and bangs that fall in his face and make him look a bit younger than he really is. He had five earrings in each ear. He had a lip piercing and a tattoo of a sword with a snake wrapped around it dripping blood on his shoulder.

"Oi! Myles." Yoh said. Myles merely glanced up and nodded doing something Ren would most likely do. "You know Ren. You gotta stop hanging around him. Your bad attitude is starting to rub off on him." Ren shook his head and sighed. "Baka." He said under his breath. "Hey! Shud up!" Horo said and turned the other way with his lip sticking out. "Stop pouting and come with me to buy drinks." Ren said. Horo nodded and they both went to the counter for some coffees.

"So Myles, you think Ren and Horo will ever be together?" Yoh asked. Myles glanced up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?" He asked turning back to his book. Yoh shrugged. "I don't know. Look at them." Yoh said. Myles once again glanced up and looked at Horo and Ren.

Ren was giving Horo one of his earrings and putting it in the hole for him while Horo was attempting to pay for their coffee they ordered. Myles sighed admitting defeat. "Fine. So maybe you're right but Horo loves that cheerleader." Myles pointed out. "Oh yeah. Marissa." Yoh said in a hateful voice. "But it wouldn't matter anyways because there is NO romance between band members." Myles said. Yoh nodded. It was really quiet until you heard a loud crash and then 'Kisama' right after it. "Their perfect for each other." Yoh said. Myles nodded. They both came back covered in coffee. "We need 10 bucks." Horo said. Yoh got out his wallet and took out ten bucks and gave it to Horo. Horo took it and ran off to buy more coffee for them.

"SO what time is it?" Myles asked. "6:45" Yoh answered. Ren took out his guitar and started to play. The others listened carefully to what he played. "New song?" Ren shrugged. "Its just something I was playing around with last night." Ren said. "It's beautiful." Horo said. Marissa walked in with some of her friends and getting hateful stares from everyone, well except for Horo who was staring dreamily at her. "She's the one for me." Horo said to the rest. "But she's…" Ren started. "A cheerleader. I know. But she is the one for me, I just know it." He finished he didn't notice Ren looking down. He clamped his eyes shut tightly. "I forgot I gotta return this CD to Music World. It ended up not being all I hoped for." Ren said and packed up and ran out.

Yoh frowned and watched his friend leave. "We should get going too." Myles said looking at his watch. Yoh and Horo both nodded and they stood up and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

SO what do ya think? You likey? Poor Renny. Horo-baka is blinded by his love for the cheerleader. Marissa. Eww! She probably has cooties XP Haha. I sound like a lil kid XDD Myles is so kawaii with his yuri hentai manga. So perverted. Poor Horo, he must feel so sad. Stupid woman. That lil girl has an important role in this story. So make sure you pay attention O.O lil ol Yoh is just hanging out trying to make life good by giving his helpful advice. Anyways REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	2. Meet Hao

**DimondDragon: Ren goth is hott! Lol that rhymes!**

**SaturnMax: I totally agree with you. Horo open your eyes! There might be hints in this story of those two…but seriously, not anything major.**

Myles was walking to school alone. Yoh and Horo both had to do some stuff Myles couldn't recall. So Myles was going solo. He knew his way around; he just didn't want to bump into any jocks aka Asakura Hao. Out of him Horo and Ren, he was his least favourite.

"Where are you going you freak!" Said a voice that made Myles almost jump out of his skin. Myles was smart and knew what would come if he talked back to Hao Asakura. So he just ignored him and kept on walking a bit faster than usual. "Yo! Fuck face! I'm talking to you!" He yelled and harshly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, of course, you all know it was Hao and his crew. "Didn't you hear me you retard." He said and spat on his face and pushed Myles up against the lockers. Myles looked down avoiding eye contact. He prayed mentally that he wouldn't lose his temper. "Hey look at me!" Hao yelled and forced Myles to look up.

'Too late!' Myles thought. He punched Hao and ran for his life. Hao fell backwards and clutched his cheeks. "Now you've done it fuck ass! You better run!" Hao yelled. Myles desperately looked around hoping to find somewhere to hide. He found the boys washroom and thought he could escape out the window. Unfortunately some of Hao's lackeys were there smoking some cigarettes.

He stared open mouthed at them. 'Please tell me their stupid.' Myles begged mentally.

One of their cell phones rang. He answered it. "Talk." He said. "Its Hao. Is the goth freak in the bathroom?" Hao asked. "I'll take care of this boss." He said. "No! I'll be there in a second! Just make sure he doesn't escape!" Hao hissed. "Okay. Bye." He said and hung up. The other guy had Myles pinned to the ground. "Well look what I found here." He said in a taunting voice.

In about a second Hao came into with Yoh following behind yelling stuff. "Don't even think about it Hao!" Yoh said in a deadly voice. "And you'll do what?" He asked. Kicked the guy holding Myles where it hurts and he immediately let go and fell to the ground grabbing his throbbing balls. Yoh stood protectively in front of Myles. "Step aside Yoh." Hao said in a dead serious voice. "Fuck off Hao! Myles didn't do anything to you." He said.

"Yoh, move or I'll have no choice but to hurt you!" he said. Yoh stood his ground. None of his friends would ever get beaten up by a bully. He would always be there to protect them. Hao looked at his crew and nodded. He punched Yoh in the stomach, Yoh tried to kick Hao but it was blocked. Hao repeatedly kicked Yoh in the stomach and soon he fell to the ground. Hao smirked and moved onto Myles. Hao took out his knife and waved it in front of Myles face. Myles eyes were wide. Hao put his knife back into his pocket and motioned for two of his lackeys to hold him. Myles struggled but it was useless. They were so much bigger than him. Hao punched him hard in the eye. He wanted to make sure he left bruises. He punched him in the mouth and nose, which broke.

After he was done with the hitting and kicking, he took out his knife once more. Hao lifted up Myles top and started to decorate his body with small shallow cuts. They were everywhere except his chest. He had something planned for that piece of flesh. He started carving 'HAO-SAMA' in his chest. Myles bit his tongue and dug his nails into his palm to stop him from screaming.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yelled a voice Ren and Horo were both standing there taking the hero pose. Hao got shocked and stabbed the knife all the way into Myles's stomach. Myles screamed painfully. Ren immediately knocked down all of Hao's crew and Hao while Horo went to Yoh and Myles aid. Hao and everyone got up. "You didn't see anything!" He yelled and they all ran off.

Myles looked terrible. He had a split lip and a bloody broken nose and bruises on his face and about half an inch deep letters carved into his skin. The letters were 'H-A-O' Ren slung one of Myles arms around his shoulder and headed for the door. He stopped before the door and said, "I'm taking Myles to the hospital." And then ran off. "We should go too Yoh." Horo said. Yoh nodded and the both ran out of the bathroom.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Ren was waiting impatiently in the waiting room tapping his foot and other things trying to keep himself occupied. A cup of water suddenly appeared in front of his face. He looked up and saw Horo smiling. He took the cup of water and nodded gratefully. "So how's it going?" Horo asked. "I don't know." He said. Horo sat down next to Ren and put an arm around him. He could tell Ren was worried. This was how he always was when one of his friends were hurt.

"Myles will be fine. He's tough. Real tough." Horo said reassuringly. "I know…but it just feels like it my fault." Ren said looking down. "If only I had gotten there sooner. Then he wouldn't be here. He always said he hated the hospital, because everything was white. Especially the walls. The white walls of death…" Ren said. "Is it weren't for me he wouldn't have to face these death walls. He probably wouldn't be in pain right now." Ren said.

Horo cupped Ren's chin and lifted it gently. "Don't blame yourself for this. You didn't know this would happen. And Yoh and Myles and I know that it isn't your fault." Horo said and hugged the smaller boy. "Never think that it's your fault. Because its not." Horo whispered in his ear.

"Hey guys." Yoh said. They both instantly broke apart.

…Moment killer…

"Hey Yoh." Horo said. "Anything about Myles?" Ren asked anxiously. "No." Yoh said disappointedly. "Are you three friends with Myles Lee?" A doctor asked. "Yes we are." Yoh said. "Well, he should be fine." The doctor said, but he realized no one was there. They were all by their friends side.

Myles cracked open and eye and saw them standing over him. "Shit! Are we dead!" He asked when he realized everything was white. They all sweatdropped. "So how are you doing?" Yoh asked. "Meh. Could be better." He said. They smiled and felt relieved their friend was still himself. So they knew he would be okay.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aww! Poor lil Myles. He got beat up by stupid idiotic moron Hao…who just happens to be sooo sexy XD Aww! Renny feels like its his fault and Horo comforted him! GAY MOMENT! Hehe. I'll try to add more Yoh into the story. But he's a character that's hard for me to grasp. REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	3. Whats My Age Again

**DimondDragon: No! Myles! I know. The poor baka with the yuri hentai manga! Lol! Thankies! **

**Netami: Me too! It's so easy too!**

**SaturnMax: GAY MOMENT! Totally! Thanks, thanks.**

A/N: Well, this chappie is the idiots having fun. WARNING: You may be disturbed with what's going to happen...and this chappie is a song fic too XD

Yoh trudged home in the rain late that night. They stayed for as long as possible, Ren almost even punched on of the nurses that was telling them to leave. Luckily they kept him back. Well Horo did.

_Flashback_

"_Listen you cow. This is my friend and if I say I want to stay with him then I will stay with him." Ren said as his eyes narrowed dangerously. _

"_I'm sorry sir, but you will have to leave." The nurse said and tried leading him out the door. "How dare you touch me you fuck ass!" Ren yelled. He was about to strike the woman but Horo held him back. He wrapped his arms around Ren waist and Ren spun around and looked Horo in the eye. "Lets go Ren." Horo said in a soft voice. He sighed and nodded and the three friends left. _

_End of Flashback_

"Why are you home so late?" Asked a voice. He recognized it anywhere. "Hao." Yoh said, his voice full of venom. "Why are you home so late?" Hao repeated. "I was with Myles in the hospital. I stayed as late as possible because YOU beat him up! Because YOU stabbed him and wrote YOUR name on him scarring him for the rest of his life!" Yoh said. **(A/N: I know Yoh is very OOC but seriously, this Yoh is kind of hott like this XD)** "Well. I never knew you felt so strongly for THAT friend." Hao said. "What do you mean Hao?" Yoh questioned. "Well, you always seemed to only like Horo and Ren because you knew them longest." Hao said. Yoh glared at his brother. "You know that's not true. I like Myles, Horo, and Ren equally." Yoh said.

"And that's why he said to me before 'I don't think Yoh likes me that much. Maybe I should just leave him alone.' And then broke into tears." Hao said. Yoh checked Hao's eyes. There was no sign of lying. "A-are you serious?" Yoh asked. Hao nodded. Inside his head he was laughing like hell though. "So what are you saying I should do?" Yoh asked. "Since he thinks you don't like him the right thing to do would be to just not be his friend anymore. Kick him out of the band." Hao said.

"Hao…" Yoh said, "You're a sad liar! You prick." Yoh said and went to his room. "Looks like I'm going to half to do this the hard way." Hao said with a fireball in his hand.

**(A/N: Only Hao is a shaman. Not anyone else.)**

The next day was Saturday, Yoh woke up at around 9:30 and found his mother, father and brother all watching the news. "Whats going on?" Yoh asked sleepily. "There was a fire. At the hospital." His mother said. "The one that Myles was at. Actually it started in his room!" His father said. "What?" Yoh yelled. "So many people died. There were few survived." The news lady said.

Yoh rushed out the door still in his boxers. He whipped out his cell and pressed speed dial. "Horo! Yeah…I know…so your there! Great! Ren is too? Okay." Yoh said and hung up. They all met by the tree behind the hospital avoiding being seen. "We're all still in our boxers!" Horo said. "Yeah. Next time we have to get dressed before we run outside." Yoh said.

They all saw something that made them cry. "Myles!" They yelled. Their friend looked around and saw his idiot friends in their boxers waving to him behind a tree. "You idiots! You really think I would die so easily? I told you I could do the impossible!" He yelled. The news anchorwoman saw that Myles wasn't badly injured so she decided to ask him some questions.

"Now, what happened?" She asked him. "Well, I was standing here…well sitting here. When my friends are behind a tree in their boxers thinking I am dead." Myles said and laughed. "But, this is what really happened. "I was reading my Yuri manga…the one with lots of hentai in it." Myles said showing no sign of shame. "Horo! Yoh, Ren! Get your asses over here!" Myles yelled. "No way." Yoh yelled. "Follow me." Myles said and lead them behind the tree to see Yoh, Horo, and Ren all standing there in their boxers blushing madly, oh yes, and with no make up on. Which doubled their sexiness.

They were all quiet muscular, Ren definitely. He works out like twenty four seven and always eats healthy food. "Hey guys. Say hi to the camera!" Myles said. Ren was pissed. Real pissed, so he did the most likely thing. "KISAMA!" He yelled and started chasing Myles. Myles ran for his dear life but the pain kept him from going fast and soon Ren caught up with him. He dragged him somewhere private and took off all his clothes except for his boxers. Then he dragged him in front of the camera.

"Hey Hao! Recognize me! Looks like I won! You lost! Hah! I'm still alive and healthy!" He yelled and fingered the camera. "Lets go do some shit." Myles said. They all nodded and they started running. "This feels like the song 'Whats My Age Again?' by Blink 182!" Yoh said. "Wanna make it exactly like it?" Horo asked. They all grinned. The camera crew was following them and nurses were chasing them. They looked down their boxers. "Mine is alright." Myles said. "Same." "Yup." "Lets do this."

_I took her out, it was a Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started makin' out and she took off my pants  
But then, I turned on the TV_

They threw off their boxers and started running. Everyone stared at them wide eyed. Some girls would squeal and yell 'Marry me!' and stuff like that, while some were disgusted, old people yelled stuff and parents covered their kid's eyes. Ren, Yoh, Horo, and Myles were having the time of their loves. Flashing the people was fun. Except they knew they would be in big trouble afterwards.

And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Yoh looked at the fire truck parked next to mall. When the trio noticed Yoh had stopped they stopped and stared at what he was looking at. They all nodded. They got onto the ladder and started climbing. "Get down from there!" Firemen yelled. "Start acting like your age!" An old woman yelled. "Whats my age again?" Horo sang. "Whats my age again?" Ren sang. They climbed and climbed until they reached the top of the roof.

Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops and your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy

"I'm king of the WOOORRRLLLLDD!" Horo yelled. A gust of wind came and blew him off balance. He almost fell but Ren dived and grabbed his arm. "Fuck Yoh! Help me out! Myles come on!" Ren hissed.

And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And you still act like you're in freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?

Yoh Myles and Ren all pulled up Horo-baka. "Be careful next time." Ren said to Horo. "I'm sorry Renny. It was as if the wind was against me." Horo said. "Hey, lets do some target practice." Myles said looking straight at a bald mans head. They all sucked the snot from there noses into their mouths, Myles found his target, Ren's was a fat woman, Yoh's was a little kid, and Horo's was an old man.

That's about the time that she broke up with me (what's my age again?)  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me, I'll never wanna act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

They spat…it was going…going…it hit the targets! "Yeah!" They all yelled and high fived each other. The people who they spat on looked up and saw the four idiots finger them. They ran to the edge of the other side of the roof and looked at the tree. They all joined hands and jumped down. They landed on different branches. They saw 'The Bean Café' They could go there until everyone left and then run home.

What's my age again...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anyways, that was chappie 3! Watcha think? Bad? Good? Funnee? I love that song! And I just thought it was right to make them do that!


	4. Plotting

**DimondDragon: Don't you wish you were walking down the streets then all of a sudden you see Ren, Horo, Yoh, and Myles running down the streets naked! Tee hee! Thankies, heres your update!**

**Netami: RENNYISMINE! But yeah, I can't blame ya. He is soooo kawaii man! I like doing that! Spitting on other peoples heads, especially at the mall. I have great aim with spit and almost never miss! HAHA!**

Hao sat in his room, plotting his next attack. He didn't do Myles any harm. Myles still had his spirit and was as lively as usual. So if he tried something again he would probably fail. He thought about trying to convince Yoh to get Myles out of the band Broke and Glass but he knew Yoh was way too loyal to his friends. And Horo wouldn't listen to Hao. Horo hated Hao in every possible way. Ren was just…Ren was perfect. He would take Ren out for a beer, they would get drunk. He would fuck Ren, and then he would make Ren watch him and him kissing another girl.

"Ren. You are so going down." Hao said with a grin.

Ren sat in his room on the Internet looking for good guitars he could buy off of ebay. So far there were plenty, but none were of the ones he wanted. He wanted to get a plain white one, not black or anything on it. The he would use his magic and paint on crimson coloured paint and make it look like blood and have his autograph on the bottom of the guitar.

He found a plain white one, but it didn't come with an amp. Which he needed badly. His was getting old and tiring. It was too much work to take good care of the amp. He sighed. "I could always rent one." He sighed and placed his bid. It was the highest there. And of course it would be. He is Tao Ren. Heir to Tao Inc. He could buy it right now. But it wasn't likely anyone else would place so high. There was five minutes left. His eyes widened then angered as he saw someone placed a higher bid. Ren did the buyout price. He smirked. "Sorry. But I never get outbidded." Ren said.

The phone rang. "Talk to me." Ren said. "Yo Ren. I just got a new amp. Want my old one?" Yoh asked. "You mean the one that's almost brand new?" Ren asked. "Yup. That's the one." Yoh said. "Fine. Bring it over." He said. Usually Ren wouldn't want second hand things, but his father wouldn't give him the money for a new amp. Like Hao, he hated Broke and Glass.

"Here otouto, let me bring it over." Hao said taking the amp. "Hao. If you drop that thing its coming out of your money to replace it. I spent months saving to get that baby. And Ren just bought a new guitar so drop it, and you'll pay dearly for it." Yoh said. "Okay, okay." Hao said and brought it to his car. He dumped it in the passengers seat and drove off. He drove to Ren's house…mansion. And he rang the doorbell. A man with a weird moustache answered. Samuel Higgins, the Tao's butler. "Hi. I'm here to deliver Ren...eh Master Ren his amp and guitar. Hao said. He had found the new guitar on the doorstep.

"Come this way." He said and brang Hao upstairs. He knocked on the door lightly. "What?" Came a voice. "Your friend has something for you." Samuel said. Ren opened the door and saw Hao holding HIS amp and HIS new guitar. "Give them to me Hao, and no one will get hurt." Ren said. Hao handed over the amp and guitar. Ren took them and slammed the door shut. Hao knocked. "Ren. Come on! We knew each other since preschool! Why don't you like me anymore?" Hao yelled. "Because you're a jock, and you going around saying your brother is a freak, and you beat Myles up." Ren said

"If you don't open your door right now I'll burn it down." Hao threatened. "Hao! I'm busy!" Ren yelled. "Doing what?" Hao questioned. "Checking for damage, and fixing up my guitar." Ren said. "Let me help." Hao whined. "No! You don't get it do you. I hate your fucking guts; I want to kill you more and more every day. And every time I hear your voice I want to rip out my ears!" Ren yelled.

Hao glared at the Tao through the door. He started charging at it until it finally opened up. He saw Ren's guitar with the red paint on it. "It looks good like that." Hao said. Ren scoffed. "Yeah whatever. Now get out of my house!" Ren said. "No!" Hao said. "Not until we go out for a drink. It's been too long since we had some fun." Hao whined. "Fine. Where's my fake id?" Ren asked. "Right here." Hao said and handed it to him. He caught it and slipped it in his pocket. The last time he hung out with Hao he had a hangover.

They both exited the Tao Mansion and they got into Hao's car. They drove to the nearest pub. "We're going to need some id." Said a guy. Ren and Hao both showed them their fake id and the guy nodded and let them pass. They got in and ordered some beers. "Well, lets hop we won't get too drunk." Horo said. Ren nodded and chugged it down. Hao on the other hand poured his into another glass. He couldn't get drunk, not now at least. He had to take advantage of Ren first.

Horo called about 50 times. Ren still wouldn't pick up. And it was so unlike him to. He pressed 4 and it called Yoh's cell. "Ren won't pick up." He said. "Really? Maybe he forgot it some where." Yoh said. "This is REN! He would never forget it." Horo said. "Then maybe he turned it off." Yoh said. Yoh had a point. He could be at a movie, but still. Ren would most likely invite them along with him.

Hao took Ren to the hotel room he rented out for the night. Ren kissed Hao forcefully. Which was perfect. Hao started to unzip Ren's jeans and pulled off Ren's top.

"To take your mind off of Ren lets go see how our little pervert is doing." Yoh said. "Okay. Lets okay." Horo said. "I'll meet you at the hospital." Horo said. Since the local one was burned down they had to drive a long way to see their friend. When they finally got there they had to wait in line. There were so many more people there because of the fire so it would take even longer for them to see their friend. Now, usually they would check every room in the hospital. But they were lazy and didn't feel like walking,

They finally got the room number and they found Myles reading his shojo ai manga. His hentai one. "Hey guys." He said. "Myles, do they really let you bring that trash in here?" Horo asked. "They don't know." Myles said with shifty eyes. "Don't tell anyone or they'll throw it away!" Myles said. He grabbed a book from under his pillow and covered his manga with it. "At the old hospital the nurse and I were both perverted. So she let me read my manga." Myles said with a grin. "

But the nurses here are evil! They caught me reading one and threw it away saying that women are not objects! I was like 'WTF? They were just having sex.' And then the nurse said something like 'You shouldn't even be reading that trash.' Then I called her an old hag and will never get a boyfriend if she's always that crazy. Then she poked the place I got stabbed." Myles explained. His friends stared at him in disbelief. "You said that? Myles you bonehead!" Yoh said and bonked Myles on the head giving him a nice lump to go with his black eye.

"Ouch! That hurt! Now I'll get someone to kill you!" Myles said. Yoh rolled his eyes. "And I thought I was the stupid one." Horo said.

Ren woke up next to Hao in bed. He was naked, he found his clothes lying on the ground next to the bed, and he knew what happened. He had sex with Hao Asakura! He shuddered and picked up his clothes. Hao woke up and looked at Ren who quickly covered himself. "What? Not afraid to run around town naked but scared enough for me to see your privates?" Hao said mockingly. "When I was running around town it didn't matter. I didn't just have sex with my drinking buddy! With my…with my…" Ren couldn't finish the sentence.

"Ren! I still love you." Hao said pushing away loose strands of hair. Hao embraced the tense smaller boy. "You broke up with me." Hao said gently. Ren sunk into Hao's embrace. "I…I love you Hao." Ren said. Hao smiled. Inside though, Hao was grinning non-stop. He had just gotten through with step one. But at school on Monday, he would go on with step 2. Breaking Ren. It was perfect.

Ren was very complicated. He preferred to stay alone. It was so hard to gain his trust, and when you had it, you had to hold onto it tightly. Because if you let it go, he would run away from you. He would breakdown, for a long time, and would never want to see you again.

"I…I love you too." Ren said, speaking every word truthfully. Hao felt a pang of guilt but quickly got rid of it. Once Ren was broken, he won't be able to hang on anymore. And he would just go into a black hole, and keep himself like that for months, unless someone can break him free from it.

Horo and Yoh were both at Ren's house, they were in his room hanging out like they always did, but this time it was different. There was no Myles or Ren. So it was kind of lonely in his huge room. "Hey, look its his new guitar." Yoh said and stared at the guitar covered in wet paint. "Wow! It looks like it has blood on it!" Horo said amazed with the work. "Yeah. Ren's really good with that kind of stuff." Yoh said. Horo found a piece of paper on his desk. It had a sketch of what he wanted his guitar to look like. All the details were exactly the same. Except Ren forgot to sign the bottom of his guitar with a black sharpie.

"He forgot something." Horo said. "What?" Yoh asked. "He forgot to sign it." Horo said and grabbed a sharpie from Ren's desk. He looked at the exact place it was and signed it. Making it look exactly like Ren's signature. "How did you get so good at doing his sig?" Yoh asked. "I did it before." Horo said. "What? Why?" "Because, I needed all the autographs of Broke and Glass on the picture, otherwise it would look stupid and Ren was away that month."

"Hey! Whats this?" Horo said looking at a golden star on the bed. Yoh looked at it. He had seen it before, he had seen it on… "Hao!" He said. "What?" Horo asked. "This is from Hao's pants!" Yoh said. "Oh shit! What do you think he is doing to Ren?" Horo asked. "I don't know. Probably something so evil and cruel." Yoh said.

They both grabbed their coats and ran out the door.

'Damn! Hao has Ren! I bet he's doing something seductive. Hao and Ren used to go out, Ren used to call Hao 'koi' Hao is doing something, and I know it! He's going to break Ren! But I won't let that happen! Ren is my bestfriend! I love him man! I mean…as a friend. Shit! I'm so confused!' Horo thought. He clamped his eyes shut and tried to think things over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hao is so evil! But I hope you enjoy the HaoxRen in the next chappie! Uh oh! How will Horo react? Will he realize he is loosing something great…nah! Doubt it hehe. Anyways, Awws! Myles can't read his shojo ai manga! That is plain EVIL! Haha REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	5. First Gig

**DimondDragon: Lol. Well in this chappie, we're going to see smiles, tears and above all… lots of HaoxRenNESS! Hehe, I know it WOULD be better if Hao really loved Renny…but I didn't do that, I wanted Hao to really want to take advantage of RenRen. And then Renny will be…UNTIL…I can't tell you…HAHA XDD**

**Netami: Lol. He just can…probably because he IS Hao Asakura…the sexy one XD**

Hao was driving Ren home from their little 'fun' and was thinking about what he would do next, he would have to make sure the other members of Broke and Glass didn't find out about this. Because if they did, his plans would be ruined. He wouldn't be able to break Ren because they would most likely tell him that's its all part of his plan.

Horo waited impatiently in Ren's bedroom, he hoped he would come back soon, then he could tell him what Hao was plotting. 'Damn Ren! Please get home soon…still being a _virgin_' Horo thought. He quickly realized he had thought the word 'virgin' "Why the hell would I be thinking that?" He thought out loud. "Thinking what?" Asked a voice. Horo quickly spun around and saw Ren standing at his bedroom door.

Horo was so relieved Ren was home. "Where were you?" Horo asked. "None of your damn business." Ren said. "Okay." Horo said. "Lets go do something together, you know…just the two of us." Horo said. "Are you trying to hint something Horohoro?" Ren asked. Horo just realized what he said and blushed bright red. "NO!" He said quickly. "I mean, lets go watch a movie in your home theatre. I always wanted to see Thirteen Ghosts." Horo said.

"You KNOW I hate scary movies." Ren said glaring at Horo. "Come on Renny! I can't go in there for free if you're not there with me!" Horo whined. "Not now Horo-baka. I have an English test this week. I have to study." Ren said. Horo looked down at his feet. "Alright. Just make sure you don't forget about me." He said. Ren looked at Horo, you know the kind of look that says 'youidiotIneedtobealonerightnow.' Horo sighed. "Yes sir." He said and left.

Once Ren saw Horo's car drive out of the drive way he took out his cell and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hao. Can you come over?" Ren asked.

"Ren? I just saw you like 30 minutes ago."

"Yeah, but I want to watch a movie with you."

"Okay, I'll be over in ten minutes." Hao said and hung up.

Ren lied on his bed waiting for his lover to come to his house. 'I can't wait until Hao comes.' Ren thought. He loved Hao, the only reason he broke up with Hao because when he started moving into goth clothing Hao told him not to, then Ren asked why, Hao replied

"_Because you look stupid Ren, and I don't want a stupid looking boyfriend."_

"_So your saying if I looked stupid you would break up with me?" Ren questioned. _

"_Yes." Hao said. "But luckily that won't happen. We'll be together forever." Hao covered Ren's hands with his own._

_Ren moved his hands away and glared at Hao_

"_Don't count on it." Ren said and walked away. _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_Do the math." _

Ren had it all back then, he had his band, popularity, on the football team…yet. He gave it all up to set the image for their band and for their little project.

"Horo. Cheer up. Ren wouldn't fall for that stuff." Yoh said. "He would if he knew the person very well. Yoh! Hao and Ren used to go out! Ren trusted Hao so much, and somehow Hao has regained Ren's trust…" Horo yelled. "I know what will make you feel better." Myles said. "What?" Horo asked. "Looking at these!" Myles said and gave Horo a bunch of playboy magazines. Horo curiously opened one up and stared at the girls on the page. He felt his cock harden and quickly closed the magazine. Yoh grabbed the magazine from Horo and stared at the girls. He liked what he saw.

Myles peered over Yoh's shoulder and looked at his favourite girl in the magazine, her name was Alexia. She was the wild type who fell for goth musicians who weren't that pure...no doubt she was perfect for Myles, there was only a two-year age difference too!

"I sent her 30 letters. So far I got none in reply." Myles said sadly.

A nurse came into the room. "A letter for Myles." She said, she was old, plump and had a Swedish accent. She saw what they were looking at and grabbed it. "None of that trash in MY hospital!" She said. "But technically…this isn't your hospital…" Myles said and grabbed it back. "And technically, if you take it…that would be stealing it. And if you steal it…then you were just breaking the law." Horo said. The nurse sighed and left the letter and magazine in the room.

"Who's it from?" Horo asked. "ALEXIA! Its from her!" Myles said and quickly opened up the letter.

_29/11/05_

_Dear Myles-kun,_

_How are you? My name is Alexia, as you already know. I got all your letters but I was on vacation and I didn't get them until today…I enjoyed reading your letters, they were fun to read and you had so many questions. Lol. No, I do not have a boyfriend. But I am looking for the perfect one. _

_Lots of people judge me on the way I look but honestly, I'm really not as hott as I look in those magazines. But I still am pretty, that's what people tell me at least, I hope I am. I have never been kissed yet…which frankly, Is pretty sad. Well I have done kisses for the magazines, but never a real one, by choice. _

_Anyways, write back soon, hopefully soon we can start with instant messaging…_

_- Love: Alexia_

"She's perfect." Myles said. "Myles, she is a model for playboy magazine I hope you realize that." Yoh said. "But read this letter man! She's telling the truth, you can tell!" Myles said desperately. "Yoh, just let Myles control his love life." Horo said. Yoh sighed and nodded.

Hao got to Ren's mansion and found Ren waiting in his room. "What's up Ren?" Hao said. Ren hugged Hao and led him downstairs to his home theatre. "What movie do you want to watch?" Ren asked. "The Ring." Hao said. Ren nodded hesitantly and put it in. The lights turned off and Ren got popcorn and a drink. Hao knew that Ren was afraid of scary movies, and he knew Ren hated to watch them without his tiger plushie. But tonight he would be Ren's plushie.

Ren came back and snuggled up to Hao. He didn't want to see any blood or anything. He just wanted to close his eyes for the whole movie and then pretend he watched it and said it was no big idea.

Yoh stood at the door of the Tao Mansion pondering if he should knock or not. He was there for about five minutes already when Samuel Higgins came to the door. "Yes? How may I help you?" He said politely. "Hey Sammy…. umm is Ren around?" Yoh asked. "He is very busy right now." Samuel Higgins said. "Well…this is really important." Yoh said. "Come this way." Samuel said and led him downstairs to the home theatre. "Bocchama. Yoh is here to see you." Higgins said. "What is it Yoh?" Ren asked. "We have a gig today in like 20 minutes, you know that…" Yoh said. Ren immediately jumped up. "Shit! Why didn't you call?" Ren asked. "Because you turned off your phone!" Yoh said. Ren ran upstairs to his room and got dressed. He put on a black t-shirt with a ying yang on it to match the one on his back, and his baggy jeans. He put on eyeliner and his earrings. "Come on Yoh! Lets go!" He said. Yoh nodded. They both got into Yoh's car and quickly drove off.

"Ren! Your ass is squashing me!" Horo grunted. Ren jumped off of Horo and blushed. "I'm sorry! Shit. I'm just not myself today.." Ren said. Horo looked out the window. 'I had you right there Ren. But I let you slip from my grasp. And now Hao picked you up. And dammit he's gonna let you fall.' Horo thought.

_They arrived at The Bean Café. "Wait! This is where our gig is?" Ren asked. Yoh nodded. "This is so cool." Ren said. They entered the café and got on stage. They had to set everything up themselves, which really sucked. When they were finished they had to start playing right after the introductory. _

"This band is called Broke and Glass. You've probably seen them around before!" The guy said. The music started playing and Ren was about to open his mouth to sing when Horo whispered.

"Ren."

"What do you want Horokeu?" Ren whispered. "Hao is cheating on you." He whispered. "Liar." Ren said. "Its true." Myles whispered. "Shut up and let me sing." Ren hissed.

Ren started to play something new and didn't inform the band. "Just play along." He said to them. They nodded and did as told playing to the beat of the new song. This was the song Ren played there before. Except now it was modified. Ren stopped playing his guitar and decided to make a dedication,

"This song is dedicated to a very special friend. I wish he were here right now, so I'll keep hoping. You know who you are!" Ren said into the microphone. Ren started playing his guitar again and took a breath.

"_You've chosen north, I've chosen south_

_We're so far apart it seems_

_When you're really just right across the street me_

_I've tried my best, to keep my head up high_

_Pretend I don't care; pretend I'm the same as always_

_But then I reach out; I try to touch your hand_

_And something pulls you away." _Ren sang. The crowed was getting into the song; Ren set the mood really well.

"_I wanted to reach you_

_I wanted to see you_

_See your smiling face_

_I wanted you to hold me_

_Hold me tight and never let go_

I want you here with me…I need you here with me." Ren sang. Horo knew the song was for Hao. It was so obvious. Hao walked in the doors. Ren stared at him. "Hao!" He said. Hao grinned. Horo glared at Hao; if he could he would melt Hao with his eyes. Hao came up on stage and Ren stopped playing and so did the band. He did the thing his heart told him to. He ran up and hugged Hao tightly. Never wanting to let go. Hao hugged back hesitantly. He didn't want the world to know he was going out with the Tao.

Horo noticed this and his glared became harder. "Dude, we tried, but nothing worked. Now we'll just have to let things fall into place." Myles said. "But things won't fall into place Myles, they'll fall out of place." Horo said sadly. "Then that's the way it will be. Ren will be able to handle it though." Myles said. "No! Your wrong! Because Ren is my bestfriend. I love him man. I know him better than I know myself. And he'll be so depressed, he might even hurt himself." Horo said. "Then we gotta do all we can to help him out." Myles said. "Because we love Ren too." Yoh said. Horo nodded.

Yoh looked up at the clock. "Its time to pack it up. We only had two songs to play." Yoh said. They didn't even get through one because Hao showed up and ruined the whole thing. And this could've been their big break. But noooo. Hao did this on purpose. "We're sorry everyone. We weren't expecting this guest." Yoh said and glared at his twin. "So we have to go now. Hopefully we'll get another slot." Yoh said.

The five guys left the Bean Café. Though only four of them were offered a ride home. "Hao, there isn't enough room for you in my car." Yoh said. "I can sit on his lap." Ren purred. "There is no room." Yoh repeated in a serious voice. Ren sighed. "Fine…Hao can drive me home!" Ren said. Hao nodded and they both got into his car. Hao started his car and Ren had half his body out the window. "MEET ME AT MY PLLLLAAACCCEE!" Ren yelled when a hand came out and pulled him back into the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Is BoroBoro a little…JEALOUS? Hehehehe! The HaoxRenNESS! So hott! Yet won't last. I hope you enjoyed the Yaoiness, because in the next chappie, there are going to be some tears, some hitting, and lots and lots of FUN to write! IS Myles finding love finally? Awws! Poor Yoh-kun has no special someone in his life…YET. Well I want to see who I'll make him with…or maybe no one…dun. Dun DUNNNN! Man, I love the name of the Butler. Samuel Higgins. That's what people call Sam at my school! Hehe I love that! Anyways…REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	6. The Second Meaning to Broken Glass

**Netami: Yeeahhh! I like that idea…but…no romance between band members. So guess what? THIS SUX!**

**DimondDragon: Lol. You JUST noticed Myles was perverted…JUST! Lol! You should've guessed that in the first chappie! Lol! You're scaring me! You want HoroRen! Not HaoRen! This is amazing!**

**HAO-Addictive: Lol! Mee too! I HATE Yoh! Because everything revolves around him in the anime! But yeah, it isn't like that. I'm sorry, but Hao is really evil in this story O.o;;; I really love Hao. But there isn't anyone better to play the part of the bad guy then him! Gomen! I like that chappie too. I got inspiration by watching 'Whats My Age Again, I guess you can tell XD…he is a jerk off though, I'd have to agree.**

They all met at Ren's house, well not Hao, he had to go home instructed by his otouto. "Ren. We don't think you should see Hao anymore." Yoh said to his friend. "What the hell?" Ren said. "We think…no! We know that Hao is just using you! He's trying to break you Ren! Please don't fall into his trap Ren! After we visited Myles before Hao tried to convince me to kick him out of the band! Hao doesn't love you!" Yoh said.

"You guys are wrong! He does love me! I know it!" Ren yelled.

"Ren-"

"Get out!" He yelled and pointed to the door. Horo put a hand on his shoulder but Ren just punched him in the face. Horo stumbled backwards and clutched his cheek where he got punched. He stared at Ren in shock. "Get out…" Ren growled. Everyone ran out of the room except for Horo, he stayed and stared at Ren. "Wow, and I believe you when you promised me that…" He said and walked out.

Ren put his hands in his head and just thought about what happened. "Dammit. Why the hell did I do that?" He thought out loud.

They were driving back to Yoh's place that was their second hang out. "Well, Hao is gonna burn him good." Myles said. "He's fighting with fire man! He's such a prick!" Yoh said. Horo nodded in agreement. "Man, I hate this. Ren will never believe us. He's too damn love struck. And dammit Hao will definitely break him!" Horo said angrily. "Well, we could try reasoning with him." Yoh offered. "Yeah, that'll work." Myles said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"It's worth a try!" Yoh said. "Remember what happened LAST time?" Myles said and pointed to Horo's fat lip. "Hey! Don't talk about my mouth!" Horo complained. "I didn't!" Myles said. "Yes you did!" "No I did NOT!" "Yes you did!" "NO I DIDN'T!"

"QUIET!" Yoh yelled over the two arguing bakas. The two quickly shut up. They knew that tone of voice all too well. It meant Yoh wasn't going to hear this shit and kill them. Well not literally, more like friend abuse.

"First off, we know what's going to happen. Hao is going to try and break our lead singer. But, what if we find out his evil plan, and make sure Ren doesn't fall for it?" Yoh said. That plan was much more convincing, but it took a lot more work, finding out info on Hao's plan would be hard no doubt about that, but as long as their friend is alright it's worth it. Friendship comes first.

"Can you drop me off at home?" Horo muttered quietly. "Okay." Yoh said and drove into Horo's driveway. Horo got out of the car and walked to his front door. He checked his pants pockets for his keys but found none and rang the doorbell repeatedly. After five minutes of waiting at the door he decided that no one was home. He saw that a window in his house was left open a crack. Horo grinned and started climbing the tree that just happened to be right next to the window.

Horo went into the window; it ended up being Pirika's room. She had her headphones on and she didn't seem to notice him climb in through the window. "Pirika, can I talk to you?" Horo asked. "Sure Oniichan." Pirika said and took off the headphones. She sat patiently on her bed. "Well, you know how Hao has always hated us ever since we became Goth?" Horo said. Pirika nodded. "Well he's trying to break up our band Broke and Glass because then Yoh could become popular instead of an unnoticeable spec." Horo said. "And, well right now he's trying to break Ren." Horo said sadly. "He's pretending to love him and then sometime he's going to do something so cruel and make sure Ren is watching, so then he'll just try to hide from the world and become a depressed prick." Horo explained.

"But what if Ren is stronger than that?" Pirika asked Horo. "But he's not! I mean…he is! But… Arrggh! You messed with my head!" Horo said accusingly. "What if, Hao really does love Ren, do you have any proof that he doesn't?" Pirika asked him. "No." "Then maybe, your feeling a tiny bit jealous. Because Ren used to come to YOU for comfort. And Ren would come to YOU if he wanted to go out and get drunk. And maybe you feel like he is abandoning you." Pirika said. "Its funny ya know, you don't realize that what you have right in front of you is worth more than what you thought was great…" Horo said.

"Yoh, I'm getting kind of tired, can you drop me off at home too?" Myles asked. "You want to check if you have any letters from Alexia, don't you?" Yoh said with a small grin. "Yup. You know me too well." Myles said. Yoh dropped Myles off at home. Instantly Myles checked out his mailbox. He found it empty. He sighed and went into his house. "Myles." His mother said. "Yeah?" "You got a letter. From some girl." She said. Myles grabbed the letter from out of her hand and ran upstairs into his room.

_Dear Myles, _

_How are you? I got your last letter. I had no idea you were in a band. I'm sure you'll reach your dream somehow. When you do, maybe you could fly in and meet me for the first time. Sending letters takes too long, how about we go into email? Its much quicker and I can't wait until I get another letter from you. Alexia grinned stupidly and went onto his computer. He went into his hotmail account and started typing out a reply. _

Yoh got home and found Hao's car wasn't in the driveway. He shrugged it off and went inside. "I'm Home!" Yoh said loudly into his empty house. No one was there so he just walked into his room. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

Yoh woke up from the alarm clock beeping. Yoh hit the snooze button and fell asleep again.

Hao however was driving to the house of Lyserg Diethel. His real boyfriends house. He knocked on the door and Lyserg answered. "Hao-kun!" Lyserg said and hugged his koi. "Hey, I need your help." Hao said, Lyserg looked at him curiously. "What is it Hao?"

Horo got dressed; it took him less time than usual, which was a surprise to him. He thought he spent more time doing eyeliner but apparently not. Horo rushed to school and went to the 'jock/popular area' He had to sneak by everyone, and it wasn't easy. He saw Hao walking hand in hand with Lyserg Diethel, the girliest looking guy in the school, also the one with most guys crushing on him, apart from Marissa of course.

He saw Ren walk over, he didn't seem to notice Hao, and Lyserg…

Hao's arms were on Lyserg's hips and Lyserg's arms were wrapped around Ren's hips.

Hao's POV

I can see Ren coming, he hasn't noticed us yet. I close my eyes but then I crack one open and see him staring wide-eyed. He looks like he's going to break down. Right there. I end the kiss with Lyserg and look at Ren. I give him a smirk. "Oh, hi Ren. Have you met Lyserg, my koi?" I asked him cruelly.

Ren took a few steps backwards almost stumbling over his own feet and turned around and ran as fast as he could, which was actually quiet fast. I thought he was going to trip or something.

Normal POV

Ren ran blindly across the field. He didn't care where he was going; it didn't matter where he was. He just wanted to get away, get away from everything. Horo ran after Ren, he was quiet fast; he managed to get just about two meters behind him. Horo grabbed Ren's arm and spun him around. Ren thought it was Hao and kicked Horo in the face making him fall down. Ren stared wide-eyed when he saw Horokeu on the ground, but he just kept on running, he didn't want to see anyone right now. He wanted to get away, far, far away. He didn't want to look at anyone's face. Because they would just be the famous 'I told you so.' Look. And that was the last thing he needed right now.

Yoh spun Hao around. "What the hell did you do?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Awws. Renny is heartbroken. Yoh is pissed, Horo got hurt TWICE by RENNY! Oh the drama! Lol! And Alexia and Myles are movin' onto emailing Alexia. Try emailing her, this site won't let me put the email in, so I'll write it out in words, so you guys can email it. secret crush 121(at) hotmail . com. Email it! You might get a little surprise at who's emailing you back! XD do it and I'll add something special alright?

- xImperfectlyX


	7. Healing and Breaking

DimondDragon: Lol, your giving him the silent treatment ehh?

Netami: Yeah! I'm serious. HaoxRen ehh? You'll see what happens alright!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Horo sighed and couldn't find Ren anywhere. He probably skipped the day and hid somewhere. So Horo just went to class. His first one was on the list was English, they all had to write a 5 minute speech on the person they admired most, Yoh wrote one about his personal hero, Myles Lee. He never had anything to hide or something that was why. But Horo wrote it on someone else. But I will not reveal that to you. Horo walked down the long hallway. He got to his locker and got his books and headed to the class he had with everyone in Broke and Glass.

Horo took a seat in the back with Yoh and Myles. They glanced up at him hopefully, but he just shook his head. He was about to open his mouth to say something but the teacher strode in and slammed the stack of essays she had hard on her desk. "Okay class, lets get started with today." She said. "Now I assigned you guys to write a speech on the person you admired most, and it had to be at least five minutes long. " Ms. Slute said. Myles raised his hand. "May I go first?" He asked politely. She nodded. Myles went to the front of the class and stood on a chair. He pounded his fists in the air and took a pose.

"Alright, the person I admire most is the pope." He said. "Not because of all the holy shit he did, but because of what a dirty little bastard he is." Ms. Slute coughed loudly. "sorry." Myles said. "Anyways, I met him in a chatroom actually. His username was 'popegonewild' he told me everything about his life. He traveled to many different places with exotic strip clubs. He told me that he had blown about 5000 dollars on a prostitute once. Seriously, FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS, and it was from the people too! I mean, he's one lucky old man! He told me his email address and then I emailed him asking him questions. He scanned in some pictures from his porno mags he had in his suitcase and I nearly flipped! The pope isn't as pure as we all think!" Myles said.

"Umm, thank you Myles. How about we move onto someone different?" Suggested Ms. Slute. Myles whined a complaint but went to his seat. The whole class was hysterical and Myles low fived Horo and Yoh. "Anyone else?" She asked. Yoh raised his hand. "Another goth freak." Mumbled Ms. Slute, no one could hear her though. "Okay Yoh. Lets hear your speech. And please, I hope it's appropriate." She said. "Don't worry it is." Yoh said.

"The person I admire most is someone in this class right now. This person is funny, nice and above all…just a great person." Yoh said. "He is like the air we breathe, he'll always be there. Even if you try and get rid of him, he's always there. Myles, this speech is for you." Yoh said. "Yoh, I'm so touched." Myles said touching his chest where his heart would be but instead he touched the letter 'H' and he winced. "Anyways, I admire him most because well, he has nothing to hide. I mean seriously, have you EVER seen him blush? I've known him for 11 years, and I've never seen him embarrassed before. He has nothing to hide, so basically he stands naked before the world…well…we already did that last Sunday. But seriously, he's a dirty little pervert…" Yoh said.

Myles glanced up from his hentai manga. "Hey!" He said. Yoh walked over to Myles and sat on Horo's desk. "What are you reading there Myles?" Yoh asked. "Well, it's the latest addition of Weekend in Heaven, it's about these four guys, named Chris, Bryan, Lloyd, and Frootsie. They all win a dream vacation to heaven, in other words, they went to this mansion, you know the one where they film all the lesbian crap, yeah that's the one, and they get to have 'fun' with the girls. It's really good, I just read the part where Chris lost his virginity. I mean seriously! 15 years old and is still a virgin!" Myles explained. "Okay, next speech!" Ms. Slute said interrupting. "Can I go?" Horo asked. "Fine! But if its about someone inappropriate then you four…" Ms. Slute saw that one desk was empty. "Then you three…have detention." She said.

"Well, the person I admire _most_ is not here right now." Horo said. As if on cue that special someone walked in. "Ren…" Horo breathed. Ren looked up at his friend with curious golden eyes. He tilted his head to the side slightly and stared at Horo, they had this connection for about a second before Horo kept going.

"He always finds a way to do things, and will never give up. He's strong, not just psychically, but mentally too. He can do anything he sets his mind too, with his fathers money or not. I've known him for all of my life, and I've always admired him. He learned how to potty train before me, and learned to crawl, stand, walk, and run, before me. I was there for all of those times." Horo said. The amazing thing was, he had no flashcards; he was making it all up on the spot.

"Me and Yoh would watch him do things that were amazing to us, like when he was a 'big boy' and didn't wet the bed anymore. Or when he learned how to ride his two-wheel bike. The rest of us were always slower, but that's because we didn't try as hard as he did, he wants to succeed in every obstacle that comes his way. And I know he will."

"I remember when we were 10 we were at a park walking my husky Joey. We were talking bout this test we had. He was confident he aced it, and I was confident I flunked it. I told him I tried my hardest. But then he asked me if I studied for it. I told him no, I was too busy playing video games or snowboarding and all those excuses. Then he told me that is why I failed. Because I didn't put 100 percent effort into my work. That's what I admire. Even now, he can play his instrument a hell of a lot better than I could play the drums any day." Horo said and ended his speech. He looked into golden orbs; they showed no sign of pain or anything.

The day went by slowly, they only had English together and that was it. They had shitty classes and shitty people in them. It was such a bother to come to school when all you got there waiting for you is shit.

At lunch, Myles went into the computer lab and checked his email. He sighed, no reply. He decided he would write her another one.

Hey Alexia, what's up? Its me Myles. I wanted to know how it was going? You know, I really like you. A lot. I used to think about you and I would go hard, I said I loved you only because of your looks. But now I love you because of who you are.

Alexia, I love you. I wish that I could meet you in person. Its not a simple crush! It's love! I swear! You said no man loved you for who you are! But I DO love you! I want to hold you every second of the day, I want to be with you for every minute of my life!

Alexia, please...please don't judge me. I'm 16, your 18! There isn't much of a difference. Please, if your not interested, then just promise me that we will still be friends for the rest of our lives! I never want to grow apart from you! I'm serious! Alexia, please…please…please…answer me back.

Love Myles.

Myles sent the email. Every word typed was from his heart.

Yoh looked silently at the figure standing there. Beautiful as ever. Yoh loved that one person so much, but if the world knew…his life would be over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow! Ren seems to be taking this well! HAHA! I love Myles speech on the pope! I thought of that today and when I was talking on the phone. I was like to 0chibi-chan0 'Dude, wouldn't it be funny if the pope had porno mags?' LOL! DO you know who Horohoro admired? I know you all did from the start! Its so hard not to add that pairing into a story! You should try . Anyways Yoh's speech was okay, but seriously, he loves someone. You don't know who though…HAH! Anyways REVIEW!


	8. Trying to Push it aside

**DimondDragon: Thanks, thanks. **

**Netami: I like that speech too! Its funny Myles is so kawaii man!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hao watched the little group take their table in the cafeteria. He was shocked when he saw the Chinese boy doing fine.

"Shit! I wish I could've heard your speech on the person you admired most!" Ren said. "Well, it went something like this…" Myles said happy someone was enjoying the speech.

"The person I admire most is the pope, not because of all the holy shit he does, but because of what a dirty little bastard he is." Myles said. Ren looked at him in amusement. "I met him in a chatroom. His username was 'popegonewild' He told me about all the different places he went with all the exotic strip clubs. He told me once that he spent 5000 dollars on a prostitute once! FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS! And all that money came from the people, it wasn't his own money!" By now the table and tables around them were laughing. "We started emailing each other and I asked him all my questions like 'how long have you been spending the peoples money on whores? He told me for as long as he's been pope! I mean seriously! That money goes to no good! Once he scanned in some pictures from one of his porno mags! I went hard in like two seconds! Unfortunately he died, but all of his porno mags in his will were for me, well once they find them. If I could I would've shown them where they were, but my mom refused to let me fly over there." Myles said.

"Myles, I've heard enough." Ren said. "But did you like it?" Myles asked. "What did the teacher say about it?" Ren asked. "Well, she said that it wasn't appropriate but she didn't give me a detention." Myles said. That was very reasonable actually. Myles looked at the clock and his eyes widened. "Oh shit! I have to go okay! See ya guys!" He said and ran into the library. He logged on and checked his email.

He had ONE new message from someone called secret sweetie. He clicked on it and read what it said.

I'm so sorry Myles, but just recently I got a boyfriend. I really love you, but as a friend. I'm an adult you see, you're a kid. You're like a brother to me, one that lives far away, but seriously, lets get real. I mean I'm a playboy model; you're an innocent kid. Its not meant to be! I'm sorry; I hope this doesn't kill our friendship.

Alexia

Myles felt tears rising. Never had he been rejected before. And he really loved Alexia. But she had a boyfriend. Myles blinked the tears away and went back to the cafeteria. He found his friends there; they were having a good time I'm guessing. "Hey guys." He said miserably. They all looked at him with concerned. Myles was never this upset, well not of what they knew of. "Myles, are you alright?" Horo asked. "No." Myles said and walked away. He doubted any of his friends could help him. He expected Yoh to run after him but to his surprise Ren did. "Myles! Oi!" Ren called as he ran after him.

"What do you want?" He asked. "What's up with you and Alexia?" Ren asked. "How do you know about her?" "Well Horo and Yoh told me about her. Look, I know I haven't been around that much lately, I was too…I was too…well I was busy. But I'm still one of your bestfriends right? And I know what's going on. It hurts, it hurts like hell. But maybe she's not the one. You may have something great right here in front of you and wouldn't even know it! Anyways, your great Myles, Alexia is unlucky to not be with you." He said. Myles smiled. "Thanks Renny. I never knew you really cared about me." He said. "Yeah well, I'm not a huge fan of porn." He said and shrugged.

They both walked back to the cafeteria. Ren watched Hao with Lyserg. He grinned; Lyserg had left to get a drink. He knew what he would do. He strode over there and walked up to Hao. He forcefully kissed him and sliding his tongue into Hao's mouth.

Yoh, Horo, and Myles stared in shock. They didn't expect that to happen. Ren broke off the kiss and threw off Hao's poncho and made a trail of kisses down his chest. He sucked on Hao's nipple making him moan. Everyone was so shocked including Lyserg.

"What the hell is going on here!" Yelled a voice. It was the principal. He pulled Ren away from Hao and looked at them both. "You can do whatever you like at home in a private area! But you may NOT do that here! Do you understand! Now that's detention for both of you for a month!" He said. "But Mr. St-"

"I don't want to hear it!" He yelled. Ren walked back to his friends. "Well, guys. I got my revenge. Now, Yoh, your moved to lead singer. Because I won't back it out of this alive." Ren said. He peered over at Lyserg who was yelling at Hao. He felt a little guilty but Hao tried to make him a depressed fuck! And that was unforgivable! I mean, Hao knew him damn well inside out, yet he still insisted on torturing him.

**A/N: Alexia wants to take over right now alright? He writing style is a little different, and she can make up anything she wants…**

Yoh stared at Myles affectionately, well that is until Myles stared back at him, then his passionate look turned into a normal look. "What? Do I have a booger?" Myles asked. "No, no." Yoh said quickly. "Your perfect…"

"What was that?" Myles asked "Nothing! Nothing!" Yoh said blushing hott pink. "Myles…" "Yeah?" "Do you really love that model?" Yoh asked. "Yeah. I love Alexia." Myles said. **(A/N: YAY! I'M LOVED!)** "Are you sure?" "YES! I love her more than anything else in the world. Like a fat boy loves cake." He said, he didn't bother to hide the tear going down his face. "Alright." Yoh said sadly. He turned around and walked away.

He ran far away, and when he thought he was far enough, he stopped and leaned against the lockers. He put his hands on his head and shook his head furiously. "Fuck! You do not love Myles!" Yoh murmured to himself. He thought back to the time he first fell in love with Myles

Flashback

Yoh stared into pools of black. He tried to look away but he couldn't. Those eyes drew him to them. "Ehh...Yo! My name is Asakura Yoh." Yoh said introducing himself, he's only five years old. "Hi. My name is Myles." Said the boy. "Why were you looking like you got a boo, boo on your knee?" Yoh asked curiously. Myles sweatdropped. "I did." He said. "Why?" "Because I tried to feel up this girl but she pushed me and said I had cooties. And then I fell down n scraped mah knee." Myles explained. "What does feel up mean?" Yoh asked. "Nevermind. You like videogames?" Myles asked.

Yoh smiled. He remembered that day well. Just like it was yesterday. "Why did I have to fall in love with you?" He asked himself in a soft voice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

HEY Yall! Its still Alexia! Vote for me to still be writing the next chappie .:whacks Alexia on the head with sledge hammer:. YOU SAW NOTHING! Hey. This is Imperfectly again. Anyways, Alexia seems to be dead and won't be writhing anymore. Lol. She will write her parts, but no one else's. Poor lil ol' Yoh.! He luffs Myles! Ren seems to be doing just fine. REVIEW

- xImperfectlyX


	9. Overcome Obstacles

Horo opened the note that had been shoved into his locker. It was pink and was written in very neat handwriting with all the I's dotted with hearts. It said:

_Horo, meet me at make out point at your lunch break. I have something for you. _

_Love Marissa._

Horo grinned. It had to be something good. He just had this feeling. But he couldn't be certain. First he would have to tell Myles. He went into the cafeteria and found him sitting at their table reading his manga.

"Hey Myles! I got a note from Marissa. She wants me to meet her at make out point!" Horo said excitedly. "Don't go." Myles said bluntly not even glancing up from his book. "Why not?" Horo asked, disappointment dripping from his voice. "Because, it's a trap." He said and flipped to the next page. "Are you sure?" Horo asked. Myles nodded. "Yes. Marissa is a cheerleader man. They do stupid shit to hurt people. Believe me. Their ice!" Myles said. Horo waved Myles off and ran outside to make out point. He leaned against the brick wall and closed his eyes waiting for her.

"Hey." Came a sexy voice. Horo opened his eyes and saw Marissa standing there. "Close your eyes again." She whispered in a voice that made him shudder. He closed his eyes. He knew something good was going to happen, he could feel it.

Marissa grinned and smashed an egg carton full of eggs on his head. "You goth freak! You'll never belong here!" She said in a harsh cold voice. Horo opened his eyes and stared in humiliation as Hao walked up. He delivered a swift kick in the stomach. Horo stood in shock for about a second until he clutched his stomach. Hao pulled him by the hair and pulled him against the wall. He held him there firmly with one arm and lightly patted Horo's face with the other.

"Thanks Marissa. You can go now." He said. She nodded and left. "You and your little freak fuck goth friend screwed up killing your other perverted fucktard friend and made me almost get raped by the Chinese one. I'm going to hurt you so bad! That you'll wish you were dead!" Hao hissed in Horo's ear. Horo's eyes widened. Hao smirked and had this evil glint in his eyes.

"You freak! You're never going to be able to fit into this world! People take one look at you and think 'there's one fucked up kid. I'll make sure mine never go near him.' You pretend to be happy, but you're only wearing a mask. I see right through you Horokeu. You're scared of being judged by the way you look, and so you lock your true self in the back of your mind and put on this other self. This self that isn't really you. And your friends think they know Horokeu so well. But they no nothing about you!" Hao yelled. Horo knew everything Hao said was right. He saw right through him. But he wouldn't give in. The pain was intense, he felt like screaming, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't let Hao win.

Yoh sat against the cubicle wall in the bathroom stall he was in. He wanted to be alone; he didn't want to see anyone. Everything reminded him about him. When he saw two people walking hand in hand, it reminded him of how he'll never be with Myles. When he read a book, he always would think of Myles manga. It was hard to get him out of your thoughts. He was like glue, he stuck to you.

Yoh banged his head on the wall several times before someone slammed on the locked door and said coldly 'stop it asshole' Yoh stopped and tried to occupy himself by reading the comments on the walls of the cubicle. Everyone usually signs their name or leaves a little message on these walls of this stall.

_Broke and Glass ROX_

_- Horohoro_

Yoh grinned. Horo would always write how they could become more famous than the Beatles. Horo was the hope of the group.

He read another comment.

_Down with goth fuck!_

_- Hao_

Yoh wrinkled his nose and took the sharpie that was in that stall to sign and wrote under Hao's comment

_Down with labels! Down with Asakura Hao! HES A FUCKING ASSHOLE!_

_- Yoh_

Yoh knew he would get flamed badly for it but he didn't care. He knew others supported him. He read other ones until he came across the paragraph written by a certain someone. It said:

_What's up with people suddenly changing their perspective of us? We are all the same. We used to be the most popular group in the school before we changed our look. Now all of you guys judge us! Why bother? We're the same as you guys! If you keep on judging people like this, then how the hell are you going to become a good person? And get a good job. Because I can assure you that if you get a good job you will have to work with people of different tastes, and different races. Why hate us? You used to love us. Everyone, from prep, to nerd and jock, and loners. But now we've changed our look, and that love from you guys has been taken away. I can assure you that someday this will be brought right back into your face!_

_- Myles Lee_

Yoh smiled. Myles seemed pretty thick, but he knew so much about life and was well beyond his years. Myles had written some pretty damn good things, songs, poems, you name it. He was an artist with a dream. And Yoh loved him for that. But Yoh wasn't like Myles. Yoh was a carefree person who loves his friends. He isn't that smart and loves to listen to music twenty four seven and sleeps in class.

But he had some similarities with him too, they both loved to play guitar, and they both were goth. And cared for their friends, but those were minor things. Not major things.

The bell rang but Yoh stayed inside. He wouldn't come out until the end of the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Poor Yoh-Yoh! He loves Myles! HORO! Hao is mentally torturing him! I want to cry it's so sad! The reason I made that paragraph is because, I'm goth. And I'm hated by so many people, I'm judged by the world. Because of how I look. And guess what? I found out today that one of my friends hated me at the beginning of the year because I was Goth, because I loved black. And that cuts me deep. Because I believe in never judging people by how they look. If you have a comment on that, please tell in your review! Anyways, REVIEW!


	10. Missing Pieces of Glass

**Netami: LOl. When I rant I usually talk like that so I made Hao rant and yeah thats what happened. lol nice little speech. Thanks for the review.**

**xXxchiixXx: You have good quotes in that speech. lol. But its true. I know that, but it just gets annoying. Poor Yoh. I know its sad. But its the way life goes. In the opposite direction you want it to go.**

**Frutti4eva: LOl. There won't be those pairings, because I just can;t do it, I would love for some MYoh as you put it, but no ramonace between band members. Its the ultimate rule!**

**DimondDragon: He pisses me off too! Thanks! I updated!**

Horo sat in the dark on his own, he had skipped half the day already, and didn't plan on coming out of his hiding spot. No one would want to see him. He was a freak, just like Hao said. He would never belong, Ren was an athlete, he could easily find his place back if he decided to change to normal again. Yoh was the younger brother of Hao, who is the most popular jock in the school, and Myles was the player who could get any girl he ever wanted. But he had no place in this school. They all would look at him and judge him. I mean they don't do that to Ren, or Yoh. Because they know they had important roles in this school.

If Ren was an idiot he could get a scholarship to one of the finest schools in the country, but its not like he would need it. He's really smart too. Yoh could become a famous singer; he was really good at it. And then he could do whatever he wanted basically. Myles could bribe a girl to marry him, and then he would be very happy, and have a good life reading porno mags and praying for the pope. But Horo would probably work at a fast food joint and make a bit of money and then mingle with hobo's.

"Horokeu! What in gods name are you doing here?" Said a voice. Horo instantly recognized it. It was the voice of Tao Ren. Horo didn't make eye contact, he looked away. "Horo! Answer me." Ren said firmly. Horo just kept staring at the spider getting ready to eat the fly. It was much more interesting than talking to Ren about how he's a freak and shouldn't be around. They stayed in silence for about five minutes. "Horokeu, please, answer me." Ren said in a pleading voice. "So I'll know you're alright, and I don't have to worry."

Myles was writing his email to Alexia, when the thing popped up saying he had a new email. He went into his inbox and saw it was from Alexia. "Shit!" He mumbled. He opened it and he didn't want to read it. But he had to.

_Dear Myles, _

_I shouldn't have gotten a boyfriend! On the second date he tried to do me just because I'm a playboy model! He just wanted my body. I am so glad my mom made me take those self-defense classes instead of ballet! Shit I just feel so shitty right now. Can you please just say something really sweet and nice, like you always do Myles? Because I really need it right now. I'm so sorry, but please…please just do this for me. _

_Alexia_

Myles heart broke when he read that. It was pretty sad. So he started typing.

_Dear Alexia,_

_I'm sorry this has happened, I really wish it didn't. I can't stand to see you in pain. But don't worry, there are lots of people who care about you, I love you, and I care about you more than anything in this whole entire world. I don't want to ever let you go, I wouldn't ever take advantage of you. I may be quite a pervert, but I know that I can say my emotions instead of just groping a girl. _

_You'll do just fine I'm sure girl. Your great, your funny, nice and just so cool. Any guy would be lucky to talk to you._

_Myles._

He sent the email and prayed she would appreciate what he said. He was a super pervert, but he still knows how to make a girl feel better. He had a magic touch with girls, he could say just the right thing, and make them feel a hell of a lot better than before. But it was quite hard for Myles to release the emotions so he tried to keep on the perverted side.

Yoh stayed huddled in the stall, the last bell had rung about an hour ago and he still never left the stall. He felt safe in this one, the one with Myles neat handwriting. Yoh had always envied Myles for that, he always had such beautiful handwriting and Yoh's was so messy and he hated it.

Water was poured on Yoh's head. He looked up and saw Myles with a grin on his face and his water bottle cap. "You know, I really can't believe you spent allllllll daaaayyy looonnngggg in this stall. It's so stuffy. Or maybe you wrote something very long? Unlock it and let me in." Myles said. Yoh unlocked it and Myles entered.

"Nice." Myles said reading '_Down with labels! Down with Asakura Hao! He's a FUCKING ASSHOLE!'_

_- Yoh'_

He also noticed Yoh wrote something else, he didn't sign his name at the bottom, but he could recognize his writing anywhere. It was a question.

_Should I tell the person I love him?_

Myles took the sharpie and wrote under it 'Yes' Yoh felt nervous suddenly and started to cry. Myles stared in shock; He had never seen Yoh cry. Yoh had been with him when he cried but Yoh never cried. "Yoh. What's wrong?" Myles asked. Yoh shook his trying to drop it. But Myles was famous for being a stubborn ass sometimes. "Yoh, please. Tell me. Otherwise, I'm going to cry man. I seriously will!" Myles said. "Myles, its nothing. Believe me." Yoh said. "Yoh! If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying! You never cry!" Myles said in a cold voice, much colder than he wanted it to be at least.

"Yoh! Please tell me! I thought I was your friend!" Myles said. Yoh wouldn't answer him, he just continued to sob. Myles sighed and embraced the younger boy. She whispered soothing things in his ear in his foreign language. _"Son bien, le silence ne pleurent pas bébé. Je suis ici pour vous, je serai toujours ici pour vous. Vous pouvez compter sur moi si votre mal ou cassé. Je veux juste vous aider. Veuillez être juste bien."_ Myles whispered in a soothing voice.

"I...just don't belong here Ren…" Horo whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alright, just so you know, Myles was speaking French! I can speak fluent French and yeah! NAH! I barely know shit in French, I went to a translator! You won't know what he said until later on in the story! If you know what Myles said, pm me and tell me. If you get it right…then you get something special alright? If you can read it don't write it in your review though. Thank you! REVIEW PLEASE

- xImperfectlyX


	11. Reunited

"What do you mean you don't belong Horokeu?" Ren asked. Whenever he was worried about Horo he would always call him 'Horokeu.' It was a bad habit, it all started when they were kids, about at the age of 7 or 6.

_Flashback _

_Horo was on the sidewalk crying, he fell and scraped his knee. Ren came running up to him and kneeled next to him. "Horokeu! What happened?" Ren asked. "I-I fell an' scraped my knee!" Horo sobbed. Ren gave his friend a hug and kissed the scrape on his knee. "There. All betta. Now we have to go!" Ren said. "Why?" Horo asked. "Because! We have band practice!" Ren said_.

Horo looked away. "Why do you always call me 'Horokeu' when you're worried? Why not Horo, or Boro?" He mumbled quietly. "Because, I remember when we were little kids, you mom would call you Horokeu when she was worried or something. So then I got into the habit." Ren said. "But that's not the point!" Ren said. "Why would you think that?" He asked. "Can I be alone?" Horo asked. "Fine. But being alone is a lot worse than having friends around to comfort you. Call me up when you're ready to talk." Ren said.

Yoh calmed down but he still stayed in Myles embrace. It was so warm, and it was so nice. Yoh could feel Myles heart beat, and he took in his scent. "I'll always be here for you. Remember that alright?" Myles said and let go. Yoh felt like whining when he let go but that would be awkward. "We're all so apart now, we're never together. The band I mean. We need a reunion." Myles said. Yoh nodded. "I'm driving." Yoh said and led Myles to his car.

"But I'll look so much cooler driving." Myles said. "Screw it. I'm driving. Now hop in." Yoh said. "Yoh, You're eyes are still puffy from crying, I'm saving you from embarrassment. Now lemme drive!" Myles whined and grabbed the wheel. Yoh smacked Myles upside the head. "No! Now shut up before I-"

Ren was walking across the street and Yoh missed the STOP sign. "YOH! LOOK OUT!" Myles screeched. Yoh hit the breaks immediately and stopped about two millimeters away from Ren who was freaked out. "Yoh, no more driving for you." Myles said as he traded places with him. "I'm the better driver." He said. "Ren. Are you alright?" Yoh finally asked. Ren nodded slowly. "At least I hope I am." He said. "Where's Horo?" Myles asked. "How the hell should I know? I'm not his babysitter." Ren said. "Whoa Ren, calm down." Yoh said. "We were planning on going on a ferry ride. And then piss everyone off." Myles said with a grin.

"We need Horo though." Yoh said. "He's one of the greats." Myles said and saluted. Ren sweatdropped. "Alright, I know where he is, but we're going to have to lure him out of his dark hole of misery." Ren said. Myles nodded and they all put on sunglasses. "Lets do this." He said and they both nodded. The started to drive slowly as they came up to the place. Ren got out of the car and went into the bushes and found Horo curled up in a ball crying quietly to himself. "Horohoro. Please come on; it's a day for the band and only the band. We love you. Please Horo." Ren whispered in his ear. "Please, please Horohoro." He begged.

"Do me one favor." Horo said, his voice was muffled because he was still in a ball. "Anything." Ren said. "Call me Horokeu." He said. Ren had a soft smile on his face as he spoke his name, "Horokeu." He whispered. Horo got out of his ball and hugged Ren. "Lets go." He said wiping his eyes. They found the car and hopped in. "So we're going to the dock." Myles said. Yoh nodded.

They finally got there, but when they tried to board the ferry, some big guy said they needed to have tickets! Who the hell needs to pay money to have a good time?

They all stepped out of line and thought of what to do. "I'm broke man, I can't buy any tickets." Yoh said with his pockets hanging out. "Horo, this may hurt, but your going to have to do it alright?" Myles said. Horo nodded. They tried to get through again. "Tickets. Now." He said in a stern voice. "B-b-but sir…" Horo said in a childish tone, "Our tickets fell into the ocean. And-and-and now…we can't go onnnn!" Horo cried. He started sobbing away, mostly because Myles, Yoh, and Ren were poking him with sharp things.

The security man sighed. "Make a peep and your gone you four." He said. They grinned and got on. They ran onto the deck, while it was pouring rain. "What do you think would happen, if we lit something on fire here?" Myles asked. "We can't do that idiot! We can get into deep, deep trouble." Ren said. "That's why I brought these." He said and pulled out some firecrackers and smirked

Myles took out his lighter and lit it. They ran off the deck and back into the ferry. They heard all the noise and Yoh suddenly yelled, "We're under attack!" People started screaming and it was total chaos. Horo who was on deck put one in a beer bottle and lit it, Myles stayed in the restroom laughing his ass off while Ren was pretending to be freaking his ass off and scared at shit, while Horo was on deck lighting them.

When he ran out he ran back into the ferry and pretended to be scared too. The security guards went onto the deck and saw no one. They came back into the ferry. "Its alright, nothing is wrong, just a bunch of teenagers" The security guard looked at the four boys who were doing the innocent whistle. "We'll find out who those teenagers are…don't you worry." He said glaring at them. They both left and the four boys ran into the bathroom and started laughing their asses off.

After about 10 minutes of lying low, they decided to come out of the shadows.

Horo started humming the tune to American Idiot by Green Day very loudly. Soon Yoh joined in and so did Myles and Ren. "Lets do a Green Day concert right now!" Horo said in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"Don't wanna be an American idiot!" Horo sang.

"Don't want a nation under the new mania" Myles sang

"Can you hear the sound of hysteria?" Yoh sang

"The subliminal mind fuck America" Ren sang

They all sang loudly and off key making the others cringe.

"Welcome to our new kind of tension" Horo

"All across the alien nation" Myles

"Where everything isn't meant to be okay" Yoh

"Television dreams of tomorrow." Ren

"We're not the ones who're meant to follow." Horo  
"For that's enough to argue." Myles

"Well maybe I'm the faggot America" Myles sang.

"Hey! That's my part dumbass!" Yoh yelled.

"Well you missed the part by like 2 WHOLE SECONDS!" Myles yelled.

"But it was still Yoh's part! You don't see Tre or Mike singing for Billy Joe when hew messes up!" Ren yelled.

"So? Myles just took over the part for him! Yoh would get his part back!" Horo said

"Yeah in the next verse! And stay out of this Ainu-baka!" Ren yelled.

"You got yourself into this too conehead!"

"HOW DARE YOU DISS MY HAIR! ITS PERFECTLY FINE!"

"Oh yeah right! Look at it! It grows bigger when your more aroused just like your…"

"HORO! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT ON TV!" Yoh yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about baka?" Horo asked. Myles pointed in the sky to the helicopter. It was the channel 5 news one.

"RUN!" Horo yelled. They all dived into the water and started swimming. After about 25 meters of swimming Myles was down. "Go…on…without me…I'll be fine." He said and started sinking. Yoh rolled his eyes and kept Myles above the water. "Just think about this Myles…we can take some condoms and put them into peoples hair." Yoh said. Myles started swimming and soon the rest of the band did too.

Soon Horo gave in. They had been swimming for hours. "Fuck Horo! Don't leave us now! We only have about 200 more meters until we reach the island!" Yoh said. "Here, I'll swim for him, I'm strongest and fastest." Ren said. "You always have to be the hero don't cha Ren?" Yoh said. Ren smirked and nodded.

Ren was slowed down by Horo but not by much, he was trained to do this when he was a kid, so it was all good. 'Only about 100 more meters' Yoh thought. 'Almost there.' Myles thought, not any of them dared to talk, they would waste their breath. Ren was getting worried for Horo, he didn't show any signs of breathing but he had to keep moving. Otherwise he would never reach land.

Suddenly a rope ladder was dropped. They looked up and saw the Hao smiling and waving. "Don't be tempted." Yoh said sternly. "Keep moving." Myles said. But Ren really needed to see if Horo was alright, he swam towards the ladder, when Yoh dove in and grabbed his legs and pulled him away. Ren had let go of Horo. He screamed hysterically under water killing Yoh's ears.

When Myles saw no Horo with Yoh he dove down and started looking for Horo. He found him and brang him up to the surface. Ren was up there with Yoh coughing and sputtering. When he saw Horo he swam over and Myles positioned him on Ren's back.

They were soon on land, and all so glad to be there.

Ren instantly checked Horo's breathing. "He's not!" He yelled. He opened his mouth and Horo's and took a deep breath and let it out in Horo's mouth. Yoh moved Ren aside and did the same and Myles did too. They did it to show they cared for him. Soon Horo was coughing and they all were relieved. Horo opened his eyes and found his friends hovering over him worriedly. "Hey guys. The reason I slowed down was because of these." He said and held up some condoms. The rest laughed and helped Horo up to his feet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well whadya think? You liky? Or haty? Lol! Condoms slowed Horo down, Hao is such a biznatch! And the ferry ride was too funny. They started doing a Green Day concert lol! And Renny's hair grows when he's aroused just like his…XD Anyways REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	12. Walmart Troubles, Gig, ROAD TRIP!

**DimondDragon: Lol. I like this chappie too, I hope you'll like this one too XD**

* * *

"Lets go to the mall!" Myles suggested. "Alright. Lets go!" Yoh said. They all started running down the streets soaking wet. Luckily for them it was a hot day and the water-cooled them off. They found a Walmart instead, but that was good enough.

Horo took out a book, it said '15 Ways to Kill Time in A Boring Store' and flipped to the first page. It read 'Get 24 condoms…' "Got it." 'And put them into other people's shopping carts.' "Alright troops!" Horo said and he slammed the book shut. "We're on a mission, a mission to have some fun and cause havoc! Are you with me!"

"Sir yes sir!" The all said stiffening up. "Good, now take these, and got have some fun!" Horo yelled and threw the condoms in the air. They caught some and started running off, doing what they wanted to. Horo had six condoms, and he knew what he would do with them, just what the book ordered him to do. He ran into the guns department and loaded it with condoms. He aimed it to an old woman's shopping cart and shot it in. "SCORE!" Horo yelled. But then ducked behind the lamps so he wouldn't be seen.

Myles kept one of the condoms, but he was going to put the rest to good use. Myles snuck up behind one of the guys who worked there and punched him in the neck, and made him collapse. Myles did his innocent whistle as he dragged the man into the dressing room. He put on the ugly Walmart uniform and found a table in the back. He set it up and then laid out the condoms.

"Are you a teenager who wants to have sex?" Myles asked in a very loud voice that got lots of peoples attention. "But are you afraid you'll get pregnant or you girlfriend will?" He said in one of those annoying happy-go-lucky salesmen's voice. "Then what you need, is a condom! There are five give away condoms, but you have to get here quick, or you'll be too late!"

Soon some people came running, Myles grinned in success, but it was scary how the first give away condom was to an old woman. It literally freaked him out. "Looks like someone's going to get busy." Myles mumbled to himself.

Yoh was watching Myles and his success for about a second before going to work. He put the condoms in his pockets and then set off to do good in the world. Well just this shop, and he wanted to cause havoc, not good. He snuck into the managers office and then stuck the condoms on the desk and put a playboy magazine in a drawer, then Yoh pressed the speaker button and said 'This is Mr. Fatass speaking, I would like you al to know, that I have nicked 50 condoms from this store and a playboy magazine in the Adults Only department." Yoh said in an old man's voice.

He quickly ran out of the office and left everything. He ran into Ren who was laughing from the announcement. "Nice, he's going to be pissed, I hope you know that." Ren said, Yoh just shrugged, "We are here to cause havoc. ANARCHY RULES!" He said. Ren smirked. He clogged the sinks with the condoms in the bathroom. Suddenly they heard a whistle blow and they knew it was Horo. The all ran to where they heard it and stood tall. "Have you completed the mission?" Horo yelled. "Sir yes sir!" They all said in unison. "Just wait here, soon the announcements will come on." Horo said.

And they did.

"Attention all shoppers! This is Mr. Fachache speaking; whoever made that last announcement was just some juvenile punk. Anyways, whoever did it better know that soon they will be caught, and be sent to the detention center." He said.

Suddenly Ren curled up in a ball and started rocking back and forth covering his ears and yelled. "Its those voices again! Make them stop! Make them stop!" It sounded like he was going to cry. "Help me! HELP MEE!" Soon everyone in the clothing department was staring at him. Horo and Yoh helped Ren up and tried to calm him down. And said things like they would to a little kid, when everything calmed down, they relaxed. "Chapter 12 of the book. Right?" Horo asked. Ren just smirked.

They waited about 20 minutes before doing their next attack.

Yoh started browsing through the clothes and a clerk came. "Can I help you with anything sir?" He asked. "Why can't you just leave me alone!" Myles yelled. "I don't want to see you!" He yelled so loudly, you could hear it across the store. "Sir calm down." The clerk said. "Can I get you anything?" He asked. "Yeah! A gun! SO I CAN SHOOT MY FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said. Myles just stayed there. "Sir, I said I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Why aren't you going?" He asked. "Because, I'm waiting for you to ask me to leave." He said simply.

The clerk sweatdropped. "LEAVE This STORE BEFORE I CALL SECURITY!" He said. "That's all I needed to hear buddy. See ya around." He said and moon walked out of the place. "We have to go soon, since I laid low longest, I get to do the last thing." Horo said. He ran into the change room and stayed in there for about 5 minutes before yelling. "There's no toilet paper in here!"

Horo ran out and rushed to the exit. He had to jump over couches and other furniture running form security.

When he got out he found the rest hiding in the alley. He found them and they all relaxed. "We made it out alive troops." He said and slumped on the wall. Suddenly Ren's pager went off. "Fuck! We have a gig to make in an hour!" He said, they started running down the streets and made it to the dock. They bought tickets and got on. This time they weren't doing anything funny; they were too busy remembering what they had to do, what chords, and everything like that.

They finally made it back, they took a cab to Ren's house where he had everything set up. "Come on! We gotta pack up!" He yelled and grabbed his guitar. He changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. He put on his eyeliner and soon he was ready. Horo was changed and so was Myles and Yoh. "Come on! Lets go." He said. They ran into the van and put everything in. "I'll drive." Ren said. He could wing it while the rest of them practice in the back.

Ren was going way past he speed limit and luckily there were no cops around. They mad it 15 minutes before they were supposed to go on, they set everything up and they were finally, officially home free.

"Alright, this band is Broke and Glass. And yeah…enjoy." The guy said. "Alright, this is a song we wrote five minutes ago and yeah. Hope you all like it." Ren said. The music started playing and Ren got into the beat.

**(A/N: Okay, I totally rigged this song. Its Nice Guys finish last by Green Day)**

"Nice guys finish last.  
You're running out of gas.  
Your sympathy will get you left behind.  
Sometimes you're at your best, when you feel the worst.  
Do you feel washed up, like piss going down the drain" Ren sang, they seemed to like it.

"Pressure cooker pick my brain and tell me I'm insane.  
I'm so fucking happy I could cry.  
Every joke can have its truth and now the joke's on you.  
I never knew you were such a funny guy." Horo lost his grip on his drumstick and it went flying and crashed into a mirror. "Fuck." He mumbled and grabbed his spare.

"Oh nice guys finish last, when you run out of gas.  
Don't pat yourself on the back you might break your spine." When Myles was moving his tripped over a cable and almost fell but saved his fall and continued playing. This show was a complete disaster. They would never let them come back here ever again, and this is their favourite hangout. They would be shunned from this place. But then again these people are very understanding, but still, this was killing their image so badly.

"Living on command.  
You're shaking lots of hands.  
Kissing up and bleeding all your trust, taking what you need.  
Bite the hand that feeds.  
You lose your memory and you got no shame." Ren tried to make this better so he started doing a solo.

When the song ended the crowed cheered, even though they totally screwed up the solo kicked ass, so it didn't matter, as long as they liked it. "We're Broke and Glass! And we want to say Long live the pope and his horniness!" Myles said into the mic. "Good night everyone!" Yoh said.

"Okay, this is what I'm thinking. We get a lot of beer, and then we go to your house Ren! And then we have a party!" Myles said. "One problem genius." Yoh said. "We're the school freaks, not popular." Yoh said. Myles sank down to his knees and started crying. "Noooo! How could this happen to me?" Myles sang. "Stop stealing shit from Simple Plan, lets go." Ren said angering. Whenever the part about them being freaks for being goth was brought up they would all get angry.

Horo punched a wall and left a dent. "Fuck this shit! We should get away! Get away from everything! We almost lost Ren and me, we can't afford this shit! Fuck lets get outta here!" Horo said. "What are we going to do? Christmas is soon, we have to spend time with family." Yoh said. "Put your hands in everyone." Horo said, they all did. "You guys love me right?" Horo said. They slowly nodded. "And I love you guys, we are family. Those people at home are only blood, you guys are the world." Horo said.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Yoh asked. Suddenly it all came to them. "Road rip." They said in unison. "We can pick up hitchhikers too right?" Myles asked dreaming of girls. "Yeah no crap." Horo said with the same fantasy. Yoh and Ren sweatdropped and destroyed their dreams by waving away the dream bubble they both shared.

"Idiots." Yoh and Ren said in unison. But still, they could meet some people who could whip the flirts into shape.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well whadya think? Waiiiitttt…..The chappie ain't over yet! KEEP READING OR I'LL CRY MAN! I MEAN IT MAN I'LL CRY!

Yoh pulled out his map of the country. "Okay, so where do you guys wanna go?" Yoh asked. "Anywhere. As long as we stay at a few motels, and get busy." Myles said. "Alright, lets take the van." Yoh said. "But Yooohh! The van is ugly, we'll never pick up chicks in that tub!" Myles whined. "But, it's biggest and it has a roof! Anyways, we can fit all our instruments in the van and if we get away from here, we can play somewhere and maybe get noticed." Yoh said.

"Alright, it's decided. Let me borrow some money." Ren said and exited his bedroom. "BAAAA!" He yelled. "What?" Yelled another voice, obviously Tao En...aka faddy Daddy! "I need 5000 dollars!" He yelled. "What the hell for?" En asked. "For a school field trip." Ren said. "Fine." He said. "I need it in cash." Ren said. "Dammit Ren! Why?" "Because, it's a school policy." Ren said. "Fine. Get your ass down here." En yelled.

Five minutes later Ren was walking upstairs counting the money. He entered his room and held up the wad of cash. "I got it." He said. "Good, now for our next mission!" Yoh said. "Getting food." He said. They all snuck downstairs into the kitchen and went into the cupboards. They found bags of chips and other junk food. Ren focused on Pop. He wouldn't bring beer along that was a suicide wish.

He shoved them into a cooler and the food into a large duffel bag. "We're good to go." He said. They ran out the kitchen door and got into the van. Yoh pulled out his cell phone and dialed his number. "Tell ma I won't be home for Christmas." Yoh said to Hao and hung up.

Horo and Yoh did the same and Ren's family couldn't care less about him. And Jun was at Hawaii. So it was all good.

Ren put on Green Day and they started singing along.

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps, sometimes my mind plays tricks on me. It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up. Am I just paranoid? Or I'm just stoned." Basket Case was one of their favourite songs, the newer songs by Green Day were all right, but the older ones were way better. Like the classic goodbye song; Good Riddance. Its so famous so many people know it. And Myles planned on playing it for them when he moved away forever next month. Too bad the boys didn't know it.

Horo opened a bag of chips and poured them into his mouth. "Did ve het whipped queam?" He asked, his mouth full of chips. Ren slammed his foot on the gas pedal as the stopped at a littler corner store. "Fuck I forgot. Anyone have cash?" He asked. "You got 5000 bucks." Horo said. "But we can't use it now! Its too early!" Ren said. Horo sighed and gave him 5 bucks. "Get good shit, not that crap non sweet shit." Myles said.

Ren rolled his eyes and went into the corner store. There he found some whipped cream. He brought it to the counter and was about to give the money when he noticed the cashier was

"Lyserg?" he said. "yeah. Just give me the damn money and get out of here." He said glaring at the Chinese. "Hey! He tried to turn me into a depressed prick!" Ren said defensively. "Hao wasn't cheating on you. Anyways, you could do better." Ren said. "Yeah, right. Hao is the most popular guy in school. How could I do better than that?" Lyserg said. "Yeah right. Lyserg, you could do way better than Hao." Ren said. "Like… you?" Lyserg asked. "WHAT? NO! I mean yes… errr shit…fuck.." Ren mumbled. "Uhh wanna come with us, on a road trip?" Ren asked. "Fuck! You messed with my mind!" Ren said pointing an accusing finger at Lyserg. "Fine." Lyserg said. Ren mumbled curses in Chinese and he brought back Lyserg and whipped cream

"He messed with my words." Ren mumbled as he stepped on the gas. "Fuck! Throw me a beer." He called into the back. "There is none." Horo said. "My secret stash. Throw." Ren said. Horo lifted up a seat and then took a can of beer and tossed it to Ren. He took a sip and felt a lot better.

6 beers later

"I'm trying, to forget that, I want to fucking do you! Cuz I want it, and I need it, I want to fucking do you! Now its ovvvveeerrrr! Can't forget what you tasted like, but believe me, we can do it again! Cock sucker." Ren sang his version of Addicted by Simple Plan. He was obviously drunk. Yoh took over driving luckily otherwise they would all be dead. "Alright! I have an announcement to make guys!" Ren said. "I…am…drunk!" He said. "Haha! Now you all know my uhh…my deepest darkest secret!" Ren said.

"Fuck. Ren hasn't gotten this drunk in awhile." Horo said.

"Living in the playboy mansion, its everybody's dreaaammm! Trying to find a cock to suck! But every suck felt like nipples to mee! Living in that mansion! Of never ending sex, But now I am done with naughty girls! I've moved onto friggin guys. So don't try to fuck meee!" That was his version of Shadow by Ashlee Simpson.

"Okay, write that down! We can use that on our site. You know on my page of dissing celebrities." Myles said to Horo. "What do you think his next single will be?" Yoh asked Horo. "For my next song will be Lucky! By Britney Spears." Ren said. 'This should be good.' Myles thought.

"I'm so lucky, I'm so hott, but I try, try, try to find my lonely cock and I'm thinking if there's nothing missing on my body, then why can't I find my balls?"

"Why the hell are you acting like this Ren-kun?" Lyserg asked. "Because, I'm a fucking drunkard with very good rewrites of songs." He said his voice was slurred. Five seconds later Ren passed out. "Fuck, no more beer for Ren." Horo said and stared into his face. He brushed a few loose strands of hair out of his face and kissed it. "He is going to have such a hangover tomorrow." He said and laughed. 'Fuck, I wish he wouldn't get so drunk. Its literally scary the way he sings when he is. Wayyyy off tune, and breath smells horrible.

"Hey guys, I got his songs on a blank tape. You know what that means?" Yoh said. "Blackmail!" They said in unison. Well Lyserg was sick of them. The car smelt horrible and he felt like they were all a bunch of morons. But they all were quite smart, well actually only Yoh and Ren were. Myles was a complete and utter idiot, and Horo was average.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well…that's a longer chappie for ya guys! My gift to you! LOL! Okay this was the best chappie so far! ROAD TRIP! Okay I seriously love those rewrites! SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANY FANS! But I just loved writing them. My fave was the Ashlee Simpson one! 'Playboy Mansion' is what I call it XDDDD The walmart part was fun to write too! XDDD Anyways…REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	13. Christmas

"Merry Christmas Broke and Glass!" Myles yelled at the top of his lungs before a pillow was hurled at him. "Fuck it Myles! I have a huge fucking headache!" Ren grumbled. "Whose fault do you think that is? Huh Renny-poo-baka!" Myles said, "Okay, I'm more pissed than that time Yoh pushed me in the pool!" Ren growled. "Myles, Ren was drunk last night, give the guy some sympathy." Horo mumbled putting him pillow over his head.

"Wait a minute…we…" Ren ran into the bathroom to puke. They heard retching noises and it was gross hearing it plunge into the toilet. Horo went into the bathroom and rubbed Ren's back as he puked, he didn't know if that would help but he felt like doing it, he didn't know why.

Ren finally stopped like five minutes later. "Damn hangover. They fucking suck." He mumbled. "Hey. It's Christmas! Cheer up!" Myles said. "Oh yeah, I brought your gifts." Ren said. He ran outside and went into the van.

"I bet you fifty bucks he has mistletoe with him." Myles said. "And he's going to put it over your head Horo." Myles said. "Myles, your gift is now going to Lyserg, though I'm afraid he'll probably be disgusted with it." Ren said. "RENN! You gotta give it to me!" Myles cried. Ren threw the box at Myles and it hit him on the head. He threw Horo's gift to him. "I gotta go. Seriously Lyserg will need a gift." Ren said. "Ren! That's not…" "Its alright. I gotta buy myself milk anyways." Ren said.

"Are you gonna let him drive? What if he's not sober?" Lyserg yelled. "He'll be fine. One thing Ren is great at, is drunk driving." Myles said and flicked on the TV.

"Tony, I love you! Why are you running away from me? Why don't you love me? Please! _understand? Because me no like you! So piss off!" _

Please answer me!"

"_I don't love you! Leave me alone alright! Do you Crystal cupped the man's cheek and leaned forward…_

All the lights went out

"NO! Now we'll never see what happens to Tony and Crystal!" Myles cried. "And somehow life goes on." Lyserg muttered rolling his eyes. "Shut up Lyserg! This is supposed to be the porno!" Myles said throwing a pillow at the green boy. Lyserg dodged the pillow. "Pervert." Lyserg mumbled. "Hey! I'm no ordinary pervert!" Myles said, "I'm a super pervert!" He said. "Myles stop stealing stuff from Naruto." Came Ren's voice.

"Hey! Jiraiya is a great role model! And Naruto and his sexy no jutsu is just brilliant!" Myles said. "Yes I'm sure." Ren said rolling his eyes. He tossed Lyserg his present to him. Myles poked Yoh's sleeping body. "YOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Myles yelled. "Go away. I'm dead." Yoh mumbled, his voice was muffled because his face was in the pillow.

"Yoh! Ren wants to give you your Christmas present." Myles said. Yoh got up groggily. He started at the present, it had read wrapping paper with a green bow to top it off. He pulled on one end of the ribbon and it came undone. He carefully took off the wrapping paper and he looked at what was inside. "An MP3 player. Thanks Ren" Yoh said with a sleepy grin on his face.

Horo's present had light blue wrapping paper and had a royal blue coloured ribbon. Horo took off the ribbon and tore off the wrapping paper. He got drumsticks. "Thanks…Ren…" Horo said. Ren turned them the other way, autographed by Horo's favourite band Linkin Park. "Oh my god!" Horo said staring at them. "You don't know what hell I've been through to get these autographs. Yoh yours is autographed with Blink 182's." Ren said.

Myles opened his and found a DVD that said 'Super X rated porn' "That was hard to get too. I had to pay the guy 40 bucks to let me buy that because I'm 'under aged.'" Ren explained. "This is so cool!" Myles said happily. "And Lyserg, this is your gift." Ren said and tossed him the present. It had pink wrapping paper with a light green bow. Lyserg opened it, and it was a Crystal Pendulum. "And its autographed by Broke and Glass." Ren said. "Who're they?" Lyserg asked.

Horo, Yoh, and Myles all shot daggers at him. "_They_…are us." Horo said angrily. "Yeah. I couldn't get anything autographed in ten minutes sorry." Ren said. "Its cool. Thanks." Lyserg said.

"So you guys happy?" Ren asked. "Yeah. Thanks Ren." Yoh said. "Okay good. I was afraid you might've hated what I got you." Ren admitted. "Their great! Seriously! Thank you so much." Horo said. "And I have a gift for you." Yoh said and handed it Ren. Ren opened it and it was a tape and it had a little label that said 'Ren's Songs.' Ren put it in a tape player and listened to the first song, Do you, which was really Addicted.

'"_I'm trying, to forget that, I want to fucking do you! Cuz I want it, and I need it, I want to fucking do you! Now its ovvvveeerrrr! Can't forget what you tasted like, but believe me, we can do it again! Cocksucker' _Ren couldn't believe how bad that was. "Fuck! Do I really sound like that?" Ren asked. "No, only when you're drunk." Horo said bluntly. "The best one is probably Playboy Mansion, which is really Shadow by Ashlee Simpson." Myles said.

"Great." Ren said rolling his eyes. "Here's mine to ya Ren." Myles said and handed his gift to him. Ren opened it and it was "This is kool Myles!" Ren said. He got a picture of himself drawn by an artist. "And look at the next one." Myles said. Ren flipped to it and it was on tracing paper. Myles used the other sketch and drawn another one but just a little kitty suit on. He had the ears and the tail too.

"Neko-Ren!" Horo said, he admired the picture. Ren however hated it. "Its disgusting!" Ren yelled. He put the other picture behind the nice one. He couldn't rip it apart because only god knows how long, and Myles would be crushed.

Horo felt horrible because he forgot to get Ren a gift. "Hey Ren! I got a special gift for you." Horo said. "Really? What?" Ren asked. "I wanna take you out, for dinner." Horo said. "Wow Horo, that'd be nice." Ren said with a smile. "Thanks."

Horo smiled. "no problem." Horo said. Ren turned and went up to Myles to talk to him about something. "The problem is finding the money to take you out." Horo mumbled to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Awws. Horo n Renny are goin out! XDDDD This was a pointless chappie.


	14. Truth, Dare, Dinner, Confessions

**A/N: This contains MAJOR OOCness! Alright. So yeah.**

**0chibi-chan0: I know you know the answers to your questions, so imma not gonna waste like 100 words answering ; Anyways…Thanks for reviewing every chappie. You weren't even asked too **

**Frutti4eva: Sorry O.O; I love those too. They are just plain funny XD**

**Netami: lol…Yup I love you! XDD**

**DimondDragon: Not necessarily, its only dinner…its not like their dressing up for it…but there ARE hints lotsa hints XDDDD**

Horo had spent the whole afternoon doing odd jobs and making up the money for their date tonight. So far he had made about 75 bucks. But he wanted to take Ren to the best restaurant in this town. Horo whipped out his cell and dialed a number. "Hello…I would like to make a reservation." Horo said.

Myles kept flipping channels. No one would let him watch his porno in here. They said it was 'disgusting.' Or something. But he didn't understand why, there was nothing wrong with lesbian girls getting in front of a camera and stripping and just having fun.

Yoh played some random chords on his bass, soon he heard someone else playing, responding to what he had just played. He saw Ren playing. Soon he heard another guitar playing. They saw Myles responding to both of them. "I've got an idea! Lets have fun today!" Myles said. "And do what?" Yoh asked. "Play…Truth…or dare." Myles said with a grin. "We have no girls to play with." Yoh said. "So? It's funner. We can watch each other squirm! Believe me, this will be great!" Myles said. "Alright. But lets wait for Horo to get back." Ren said, his eyes were shut and his arms were shut and he was leaning against the wall taking the 'Ren Pose'

"Cuz you want us to dare you to kiss him." Myles said. Ren's eyes snapped opened and he blushed a light shade of pink. "N-nani? What the hell are you talking about! I don't like Horo that way!" Ren said defensively. "Then why are you blushing?" Myles asked. Ren opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. "Hah! You have nothing to say! I'm right! You do love him!" Myles said with a cheeky grin. "No I don't!" Ren said.

"Like who?" said a voice. They both saw Horo standing at the door.

"No one. Wanna play truth or dare with us?" Myles asked. "Sure." horo said and sat down. They sat next to him and formed a circle. "Alright. Since I thought of it I go first." Myles said.

"Fine."

"Whatever"

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Alright, I dare Ren to crawl sexily over to Lyserg and kiss him." Myles said. Ren glared at Myles. "And no stupid peck! A real kiss! That will last about 5 seconds!" Myles added in. Ren pulled his shirt down leaving a bare shoulder and he crawled over to Lyserg with a lustful look on his face. No one could believe what he was doing. Ren pulled on Lyserg's shirt and pressed his lips against Lyserg's fiercely and grabbed a fist full of Lyserg's hair. Lyserg's eye widened and he gasped giving Ren the perfect chance to slide his tongue in. Ren and Lyserg's tongues battled until Ren found something in Lyserg's mouth that tasted like gum. He used his skills and took Lyserg's gum and pulled away. They had been kissing for approximately 7 seconds.

"Hey! You stole my gum!" Lyserg complained. "Do you want to try and get it back?" Ren asked. "Oh yeah." Lyserg said. They kissed again and a few seconds later they pulled apart. Lyserg still gumless. "You win." He said admitting defeat. Ren smirked. "I always do." He said. "Continuing with the game!" Horo said.

"Okay, so it's my turn." Ren said. "Hmmm…I dare Yoh to…fuck a pie for 2 minutes." **(A/N: I jacked that from American Pie. Not sure which one but the dude fucks a pie…that's all I remember)** Ren said, not being able to think of any other dare. They all looked at him. "Where the hell am I supposed to get a pie from?" Yoh said bluntly. Out of nowhere Ren pulled out a pie and tossed it to him. Yoh groaned and stood up. "Do I have to do this? This is way worse than kissing someone!" Yoh whined. "Yoh, if you chicken out of this I will tell everyone you once wore a thong!" Horo said.

Yoh groaned and put the pie on the table and unzipped his pants, he pulled his boxers down a bit. He thrust into the pie lightly. "Oh faster Yoh! Faster!" Myles cried. Yoh glared at Myles and continued fucking the poor pie, it would be scarred for life, and the rest of them were howling with laughter.

2 minutes later

Yoh pulled up his pants and sat back down. The pie was a total mess and was disgusting. "My turn." Yoh said. "I dare you Horo…" Yoh stood there and thought for a second. He decided to be very nice. "To strip you and Ren, boxers can stay, and then switch clothing." Yoh said explaining the dare. "And Ren you can't help him, the only thing you do is stand there. Oh and make it look good too, don't just take off his clothes and take off your clothes and then switch." Yoh added. Horo mumbled something inaudible and stood up and made Ren too.

Horo came from behind Ren and started to lift off Ren's shirt. Ren raised his arms and let Horo remove the piece of clothing. Horo whispered something in Ren's ear. Ren nodded and agreed to what Horo had planned. He started trailing kisses down Ren's neck. Horo trailed down Ren's chest and down his stomach until he made it to Ren's boxers. **(Ya know how lots of boys keep their pants really low, and let their boxers show)** He unzipped Ren's pants and yanked them down. Ren stepped out of them and they were thrown somewhere on the ground.

Horo began to strip himself; he took off his shirt and swung it around Ren. He grabbed the other side and pulled Ren closer before putting the shirt on him. He took off his pants and pulled his boxers down a little in the process of doing so. This was all part of the plan. He bent over and mooned Yoh. His ass crack going in Yoh's face. "Fuck! Horo! Sick fuck!" Yoh cried. "Hello!" yelled Myles.

Horo pushed Ren down on the bed and took his pair of jeans. He started to put them on Ren. "I feel like a fucking Barbie doll." Ren muttered before being whipped by an article of clothing. "Fuck! What the hell!" He yelled before being whipped again. "No talking Ren!" Myles said with a grin on his face, he was ready to whip him again.

"Fuck off Myles! Only I get to whip him!" Horo said and shoved Myles away. He once again began to pull the pants up Ren. "Okay, this isn't working." Horo mumbled. He picked Ren up and put him upside down. "Horo! What the fuck…" "Just let me do this!" Horo said. Myles stuck a foot out and tripped Horo making him fall on Ren's crotch.

"FUCKING SHIT! MY BALLS!" Ren yelled. Horo got off Ren and Ren grabbed them and curled up in a ball. "You prick Myles!" Horo yelled. Myles shrugged. "It was fun." He said. Ren's eye lit. "You bastard!" He screamed. He got up and started chasing Myles with his guitar. "I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He yelled. Horo grabbed onto Ren's shoulders and held him back.

Myles took advantage of the moment and whipped Ren with his t-shirt. Lyserg held Myles back and Yoh managed to get the t-shirt out of Myles hands.

"Some game." Yoh mumbled.

Horo looked at his watch and saw the time. "Shit! Ren! We have to go!" Horo yelled and started restripping Ren. He took his shirt and found his pants on the ground. He pulled them up and then fixed his hair. Ren was too busy cutting the strings of Myles guitar to get dressed. Myles was held back so he couldn't beat the living shit out of Ren.

Horo pulled Ren away from the guitar and started to dress Ren.

"Jesus Horo! What the hell!" Ren yelled. "I have a reservation waiting!" Horo said and put on Ren's shirt. Ren went in front of the mirror and put on his eyeliner. He put in all his earrings and slid on his shoes and got dragged away by Horo.

They got into the van and Horo started to drive. Ren sat in the back and played his acoustic guitar. Horo turned down the radio and listened to Ren play.

"Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be, have you no shame don't you see me, you know you've got everybody fooled. Look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder, oh how we love you, no flaws when your pretending, but now I know she never was and never will be, you don't know how you betrayed me, and somehow you got everybody fooled." Ren sang.

"Everybody's Fool by Evanescence." Horo said. Ren nodded. "Yeah, Amy Lee is one of the few girl singers that are good." Ren said. "Yeah I know. I love them." Horo said.

He stopped and parked. Ren came out and they were at a fancy restaurant. Ren felt awkward, they weren't dressed up or anything, he was wearing the clothes he woke up in, he didn't dress up, and wash off all of his black eyeliner, he put it on. "Why do you look so nervous Ren?" Horo asked. "You look great. Just like always." Horo said with a small smile. "Thanks Horo." Ren said.

He just hoped that people wouldn't be staring at them. First of all they were Goth, but they were also going into a fancy restaurant, together, so it would look like a date, and they were both boys, Ren wouldn't mind being with Myles or Yoh, it just that he loved Horo, in a different way…and…it was just hard.

Ren shook all the negative thoughts out of his head and tried to be positive, though negativity was one of his strong points, positivity wasn't…positivity isn't even a word…that's kind of sad…using a word that doesn't exist….ANYWAYS…

Horo and Ren walked in, people already started to stare. "Jesus why couldn't you pick somewhere less fancy? Like…like a gay bar." Ren said, he mentally slapped himself. "Ren, calm down, you look great. You always look great, and don't even think twice about what these people think of you, because you're the best, they have no right to judge you." Horo said and put an arm around his friend.

Horo walked up to the thingy. "I have a reservation." Horo said. "Name?" The girl said. "Horokeu." He said. "Right this way." The girl said and led them to a table. Ren and Horo sat down across from each other. "What are you getting?" Horo asked looking at the menu. "I have no clue." Ren said scanning the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" Asked a waitress. "Uhh just give us a minute." Horo said

"Theres nothing I would really like here. How about you?" Horo asked. "Yeah, seriously I like simple stuff. But first…lets have a good time before we leave. Lets let them know Broke and Glass was here!" Ren said. "What about karaoke?" Horo suggested. "Yeah! That's a good idea. Lets rock this place."

"But let me go first." Ren said and sat Horo down.

Ren went up on stage and talked to the guy in charge of karaoke or whatever. All of a sudden music started playing. The beautiful sound of the piano came over the whole room.

Horo could recognize this song anywhere.

"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound" Ren sang. A thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton. It was one of his favourite songs.

"Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd" Ren's voice was a bit deeper but it didn't matter. He was still really good at singing the song. Ren had a beautiful voice, which was really good.

Myles and Yoh and Lyserg all sat in the room in silence. No one dared to say a word.

"Its quiet." Myles whispered.

"Random." Yoh said.

"I'm bored." Lyserg complained. "That's what happens when half the band is on a date." Myles said. "They're on a date?" Lyserg asked. "Yeah. No crap. They got the hubbas for each other man." Myles said. Lyserg looked disappointed. "Don't tell me you felt some emotion in that kiss man!" Yoh said. Lyserg looked away in shame. "Oh Jesus Christ!" Myles said. "Shit! Who knew, someone popular, would actually want to go out with a goth prick." Myles said. "Myles! Stop being a jackass!" Yoh said.

"What! Its true." Myles said. "Myles! Fuck why are you against every popular person in the school! Lyserg has done nothing to us!" Yoh yelled. "Its not what he done to us! Its what he hasn't done!" Myles yelled. "What the hell are you talking about?" Yoh said. "Lyserg has NEVER said a word to Hao about the way he treats us, he's never stood up for himself, he just watches us go down in shame and humiliation. He doesn't give a damn. He couldn't care less!"

"Myles! Everyone makes mistakes! Stop being such a fucking prick!" Yoh screamed. "No! I'm not done! He made me feel, like no one could ever love me! No one does love me! I know that for a fact now!" Myles said. "I LOVE YOU!" Yoh yelled.

Silence swept over the room.

"W-what?"

"I said I love you! I always have! But you never noticed. You were too busy with that damn slut to notice me." Yoh said and started crying. Myles embraced Yoh and started rocking him.

"_Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé Yoh, vous ne m'ait jamais indiqué que, je ne suis pas un lecteur d'esprit. Je t'aime trop le ya savent, je t'aime avec tout mon coeur_." Myles whispered.

Lyserg sat back and watched the yaoi moment. 'Its so cute.' Lyserg thought while watching.

_"Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight"_ Ren sang finishing the song

Everyone applauded and Ren got off stage. He went up to Horo. "You know its true, I would walk a thousand miles just to see you Horokeu."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aww…Kawaiiness! Yoh admitted his dying love to Myles, and Ren just gave Horo a huuuuuggggeee hint I lurve this story, anyways whadya think? REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	15. A Newcomer to the Broken Glass Family

_A Newcomer To The Broke and Glass Family_

Horo hugged Ren, "Thanks. I would walk a thousand miles to see you too." Horo said. Ren smiled. Horo drove them to a near by Mc Donalds, this is where they wanted to be, at a simple place eating some good food that won't cost a gazillion bucks. "Wanna take the drive through or go inside?" Horo asked. "Drive through. They have the play area, kids everywhere." Ren said. "Excellent point, I hate it whenthose little pests bug me." Horo said and went intothe drive through. "What do ya want?" He asked. "Umm...a big Mac. No fries." Ren said. "Really? I love fries" Horo said. "Their full of fat." Ren said,"Their full of salty, greasy goodness." Horo said.

"W-what does that mean?" Yoh asked. "It means...I love you..." Myles whispered in his ear. Yoh hugged Myles tightly. "Myles-koi. I like the sound to that. It has a nice ring." Yoh said. "Waaiiitt! We can't let anyone know about this yet." Myles said. "Why not?" Yoh asked. "Because, I made a bet with Horo. I said that he would be in a relationship before me, and we bet 50 bucks, so we have to wait until Horo is calling Ren 'koi'" Myles explained. "Alright fine. Lyserg! Spill a word and we'll leave you on the street alone!" Yoh said.

Horo ate a few fries. "I still dunno why you won't eat one! Its only one!" Horo said. "Because, I work hard to keep this six pack. You know how I do it?" Ren said. "Bygettingthe fatsucked outta you." Horo said. "By not eating delicious fries." Ren saidstaringat the french fries."Oh, so you like fries?" Horo said. "Maybe..." Ren said. "Then have one." Horo siad and waved a frie in front of his face. "No. Then I won't have a perfect body." Ren said with a whinyhint to his voice. "Ren! You don't have to be perfect." Horo said. "Yeah I do. I have to get good grades, and I have to have a good body, and I mustbe perfect." Ren said. "Why? Whos expecting you to be perfect?" Horo asked. "Hao." Ren mumbled.

"What? Why would you care what Hao thought? Don't tell me..." Horo couldn't say it. "Sorry." Ren mumbled. "Hey, its alright, its okay." Horo said in a soothing voice. "But we'll make it through this. I promise." Horo whispered.

A few hours Later

Broke and Glass drove to the subway, and they brought some instruments with them.

Ren carried out his acoustic guitar and a stool. Horo brought out a few drums, not his drumset. It would be too much of a pain to carry back and forth. Myles carried his guitar along with Yoh's bass guitar. Yoh was finding a place where they could plug in their amp.

When everything was set up they had to warm up. They played random things and tuned their guitars. Horo had to get used to using his hands, he learned how to play these drums before, but it was like 5 years ago, so you gotta remember how to play them.

Finally they were all set up. And faced an unexpected guest. "What the hell are you doing here Hao?" Myles rasped. "What? Is it such a crime to take the subway?" Hao said innocently. "What the hell do you want with us? What have we ever done to you? All we've ever done was be ourselves! Is that such a crime?" Yoh said. "Yoh guys made a joke of the food chain." Hao said. "Why would an owl, want to go down to the very bottom of the fucking chain! And be a useless piece of grass?" Hao spat. "You guys, had everything, and now, you guys have nothing. But your fucking eyeliner!"

"Hao. Fuck off, believe me. You say this shit now, but it WILL be brought back to you, shoved in your face on a silver platter!" Ren hissed. "Whatever you say freak. I just decided I would stay and watch the show." Hao said and sat down on a lawn chair he had brought with him. "Hao! Get the hell away from here!" Horo said. "What? It's a free country." Hao said and put his hands behind his head leaning backwards.

Ren started to play his guitar, hard. And got it going hard, hard for an acoustic at least. The rest looked at him, this wasn't one of their songs, but Ren gave them his special look that said 'justplayalongwiththisshit.We'llkillemall.' They nodded and started to play along with it, trying their best to keep the flow going.

Fighting to get this right, trying so hard to make you happy

Trying so hard to keep up the fight, you come along and fight with fire

Setting up obstacles that we must overcome.

You find them impossible, but it can be done

"_Fighting with fire, fighting with pain_

_Taking our lives, and screwing with the game_

_This game is life, and your just messing it up_

_Trying to make us break just shut the 'F' up_

_Trying to scare us, trying to make us die inside_

_But you don't understand, when the fire is lit_

_It won't terrify us, it won't it won't make us quit_

_We'll just keep on fighting, because that's what we are_

_Warriors, fighters, keeping spirit may be hard_

_But we believe in showing your true self, don't try to hide"_ The song ended with one loud strum on the bass.

"I know you." Said a voice. They saw that girl from the subway a few weeks ago. Horo smiled. "Hey little girl." Horo said giving her a smile. "You play really good." She said. "Thanks. What's your name?" He asked. "Camilla." **(A/N: JUST KIDDING! Now lets do that again)** "What's you're name?" He asked. "My name is Katrina." She said. "That's a very pretty name. Just like you" Horo said. "Thank you." She said blushing, "What's yours?" She asked him. "My name is Horo." He said. She giggled. "That's a funny name." She said.

Ren smiled. Horo was so cute playing with that little girl. "He looks so cute playing with her." Ren whispered to Yoh. Yoh nodded. "I know, he does look cute." Yoh whispered. "Yeah he does. Even though I'm not gay you know what I mean." Myles whispered.

Horo gave her the look that said 'heydon'tmakefunofmyname!' "Yeah, I know it's not that common of a name. But it's different. Just like me." Horo said. Katrina hugged him. Horo was shocked for about a second before standing up and picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Katrina where's your mommy?" He asked. "She's not here. She left me. And said she hated having me around. So-so then she left me here and drove away." Katrina said and started crying.

"Shh…shh its alright Katrina." Horo said and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "You can stay with me." Horo said. "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." He whispered in her ear.

"Horo!" Yoh said, "can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Just a second alright?" Horo said. She nodded. Ren kneeled down next to Katrina. "Hi." He said. "Hi." She said. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Ren." He answered. "And this is Myles, and this is Lyserg." Ren said pointing to Myles.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Yoh said. "What? She has no fucking home, her mom abandoned her!" Horo said. "You're 17! You're still a virgin! How can you afford to take care of this girl?" Yoh hissed. "I'll find a way too!" Horo insisted. "Fine, but we can't keep her with us when were on a road trip. Its too crazy, we always get drunk and shit! So we'll have to take her some place safe." Yoh said. "My house." Horo said. "Alright, fine. But what happens if this backfires?" Yoh said. "An orphanage." Horo said. Yoh nodded. "Guys! We gotta go." Horo announced. He walked over to Katrina and picked her up.

"Pack up guys!" Yoh said. Ren carried his guitar back and Yoh and Myles did the same. Horo was bringing his drums to the van when a man in a suit came up to him. "You got some skills." He said. "Thanks." Horo said. "Who are you?" Horo asked. "Oh, I work for Warner Bros records." The man said. "Give me a call." He said and handed him his card and walked away.

Horo stood there dumbstruck for about a second before he heard someone call his name. "Horo! Lets go!" Ren yelled. Horo walked over to the van. "Some dude gave me his card who works for Warner Bros records!" Horo said.

"No way!" Ren said. "Are you serious!" Myles yelled. "Yeah, but first we gotta get back home." Horo said. Myles nodded. "I'll drive." Horo said. "Here Katrina, sit with Auntie Ren." Horo said with a grin. "NANI? Kisama! I am NO aunt!" Ren yelled. "Haha, nah. He's my best friend. Along with Myles and Yoh too." Horo said. Katrina sat next to Ren who was reaching his hand under the seat. "Ren! Don't drink!" Yoh said. Ren mumbled something in Chinese and glared at Yoh. "Fine."

Horo sat in the front driving cheerfully. Today nothing would bring him down. "Horo. You went pass your house." Ren said bluntly. "Seriously! Are you sure?" Horo asked. "Yeah, you missed it by a block." Yoh said. "Oh…" Horo said and turned the car around. They got back to his house. Horo carried Katrina and walked to the door. He rung the doorbell and waited impatiently. He rang it several more times. After about 2 seconds he rang it nonstop.

"Horo! The doorbell has done nothing to you!" Pilika said opening the door. "Hey Pilika. This is Katrina." Horo said introducing them. "I gotta talk to you guys about something really important." He said. "Ren, Yoh, Myles. Take Katrina up to my room." Horo said. Ren picked her up and started going up stairs. "Muummm! Daddd!" Horo yelled. "For christs sake what is it Horo!" His dad said angrily.

Horo, Ren, Pilika, Myles, and Horo's parents all sat in the living room. "Horo. You can't just bring in this girl!" His mom said. "Let me explain! I first met Katrina on the subway, her mom was a real bitch and shit, but then today she said 'I know you' to me. And then she said that her mom abandoned her. Ma! You can't just leave her! Please! Take care of her!" Horo begged. "Mr. And Mrs. Usui, she's a really sweet girl. And I'm asking you to, please." Ren said. "I'll pay for her food, clothing, and everything." Ren said. "And school. Please."

Horo looked at Ren. "Seriously? You would do that?" Horo asked. "Yeah." Ren said. "Alright, fine." Said Mrs. Usui. "But Ren sweetie, you don't need to pay for anything." She said. "Yeah, we can take care of her." Mr. Usui said. "Thank you!" Horo said and glomped them both. "Horo! Jesus Christ get off us!" Mr. Usui yelled. Horo got off of them. "Thank you." Ren said. Horo made his way up to his room where Yoh and Myles were.

He picked up Katrina and sat her on his lap. "You can stay." Horo said to her. "Now I have to do something alright?" Horo said. "We need to do something." Horo said again. "We gotta call the dude up." Myles said. "Yeah, be right back alright?" Horo said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Awws. Told ya that girl had an important role in this story, Anna doesn't have and important role though, I'm sorry, I lied. PLEASE FORGIVE MEE! Lol jk…about the sorry part. Katrina is a new member to their family XDDD This may be a new beginning for Broke and Glass, they may just get what they always dreamed of…or maybe not. All we know is this, People change, life goes on…but yaoi is forever! REVIEW

- xImperfectlyX


	16. Green Day, Katy, YEAHHH

**SaturnMax: Maybe...You'll see as you go along alright? XDDD I am E-V-I-L**

**Netami: Lol...XDDD**

**Tochigo: Yup! I guess so!**

**DimondDragon: She's so lovable! I agree!**

Horo, Ren, Myles, and Yoh all stood in line, waiting to get Green Day's autograph. "Shit this is so cool!" Myles said excitedly. Horo nodded. "I know! I can't wait! But we only have 15 more minutes before they leave, and there's a huge line ahead of us!" Horo whined. "Don't worry, they'll stay longer, hopefully." Yoh said. "I can't wait though! It'll be so awesome! Imagine seeing Billy Joe up close." Myles said and did a girly squeal.

15 minutes later

Broke and Glass were up next, but Billy, Tre, and Mike all started standing up. "Noo!" Horo said. "Don't go!" Myles said in a pleading voice. "We've been waiting in line for hours!" Ren said. They sighed and sat down. "Alright, we'll finish this off." Billy said. They grinned and Horo went first. He put his green day CD on the table. They all signed it, and Myles went next with his Green Day t-shirt, Yoh put up his belt, and Ren had another t-shirt.

Ren was about to give them their demo CD when the security guard said 'No gifts.' Ren huffed and put it in his jacket. "Can I get a picture then?" He asked. They nodded. Ren stood next to the three and motioned for Yoh to take a picture. Ren slipped the CD into Mike's jacket pocket, the picture got taken. "You guys are so awesome" Ren said and got his stuff signed and happily met with his friends. "I slipped it in Mike's pocket." Ren said. "Alright Renny." Horo said and patted him on the back.

Mike felt something in his pocket. He pulled out a CD. "Hey Billy. Check this out." He said holding up it up. There was a picture of all the guys. There was a blue haired kid sitting with both his hands in the air and his tongue sticking out revealing his tongue piercing, The Chinese kid was resting his arms on the blue haired kid, and the brown haired kid with a tattoo was on the Chinese boy's left and the other brown haired boy with headphones was on the Chinese boy's right. And it said 'Broke and Glass' and there was a sticky note on it that said 'We're awesome too! Pick us to open for you guys!' and it had their email addresses, phone numbers, and everything.

Ren, Myles, Yoh, and Horo all walked down the mall feeling better than any other day of their lives. "Man that was so awesome." Horo said. "I know, it was." Myles said. "I'm hungry." Yoh whined. "How about lunch?" Ren suggested. "Alright." They all said in unison.

Green Day put the CD into a CD player and listened. "They're pretty good." Billy said. "Yeah, should we pick them?" Tre asked. "Well, our concert is tomorrow, and we have no one else." Mike said. "Yeah." They said in unison.

Horo sat on Katrina's bed and was singing to her quietly, while Ren was in the next room with Myles and Yoh playing pool in Horo's rec. room.

Suddenly Horo's cell rang. "Just a sec baby." He said to her. He picked up his cell. "Yo." He said. "Hi. This is Billy Joe Armstrong." Said the person. "Oh my fucking god…" Was all that Horo could say. He put a hand over his phone. "Sorry baby. Remember never say that alright?" He whispered. She nodded.

"Is this someone from the band Broken Glass?" He asked. "Broke AND Glass." Horo said correcting him. "Yeah well, you guys wanna open for us?" He asked. "Hell yeah!" He said. He once again covered the phone. "Don't say that either." He whispered. She nodded once again.

"Uhh Billy…."

"Yeah?"

"Whats it like being on tour all the time? How much do you see your kids?" He asked. "Not that often. But I find time." He said. "Alright, thank you. Uhh I gotta go…so I can like scream at the top of my lungs saying crap like 'yeah' and then make my band mates be like 'What the hell Horo?'" Horo explained. "Alright. Well See ya guys tomorrow, your passes should come in the mail." Billy said and hung up.

Horo put down his cell phone. "Baby, I don't want you to listen to a single word I say because it will be very foul and I never want you to say it alright?" Horo said in a sweet voice. She nodded. "Plug your ears." He instructed. She did as told.

"OH FUCKNG YEAAAAHHHHHHH! JESUS! WE GOT CHOSEN! YEAH!" Horo screamed at the top of his lungs.

The rest of the band ran in. "Holy fucking hell Horo what the hell happened!" Ren yelled. "WE GOT CHOSEN!" He yelled. They gawked. "Are you serious!" Myles asked. "No." Horo said. They all got pissed. "I'm kidding!" Horo said. "Seriously! I would NEVER lie to you about this. Right baby?" Horo said to his girl. She nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Oh my god! This is great!" Yoh said excitedly. Horo picked up Katrina and hugged her tightly. "Yes! You are my good luck charm Katrina!" He squealed.

Katrina's POV

Jeez. My daddy is crazy. He swears a lot and tells me not to. Once I caught him playing with something, he was putting it up his butt. It was this weird thing I don't know what it's called. Grandpa said that I didn't want to know, even when I asked him really nicely. But oh well.

"Ren." I said quietly. "Yeah Katrina?" He asked in a soft voice. I like them all, their all so nice and they seem to like me.

"Can you sing me something?" I asked. He got down on one knee. "Doesn't Horo sing for you?" He asked. "Yeah but he already did, I wanna hear your voice. Its pretty." I said in a really cute voice. "Yeah I'll sing for you." He said looking at my daddy who nodded. Ren looked up at the clock. "I know this girl, her names Katy. And it is past her bed T-I-M-E. She goes to sleep, and she can dream, and won't have to be, in a stinky bedroom with me, So when I feel blue, Don't know what to do, I look at you, and just say (blows raspberry)" Ren sang. **(A/N: That I took from the movie 8 Mile when Rabbit sings to Lily. Except I changed a few words ;)** While he as singing he picked me up and put me into my bed.

Daddy came up to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Go to sleep now." He said in a soft voice. I closed my eyes and daddy patted me on the head before turning off the light. Yoh turned on the nightlight and then they left me in my room.

Normal POV

"Didn't you steal that lullaby off of 8 mile but change the words a bit?" Myles asked. "I don't know what your talking about." I said. "You know, the part where Rabbit is singing to lily when she woke up." Yoh said. "Yeah." Ren admitted. "But she has to go to sleep. Its like 11:30." Ren said. "Yeah. You know Ren, you would make a great mom." Horo said and laughed. "Kisama!" Ren said. "I am a MAN. M-A-N"

"Sure you are…now…" Myles said.

"You jacked that from Family Guy." Yoh said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Awws! Lots of time with Katrina I love her she's so cute. I got inspiration to make her and Horo this close because I watched 8 Mile. And I also love that song, so it's not mine! YAY! They got chosen to open for Green Day! That's a once in a life time opportunity! They better not blow it! Anyways…REVIEW

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Shaman King or Yoh, Horo and Ren and Hao but I DO own Katrina and Myles. And I do NOT own Eminem's little song to Lily. Alright?**


	17. Man Boobies, Performance

**Tochigo: I know, same. LMAO. When I read that I laughed XD thankies!**

**DimondDragon: XDD I love it tooo!**

"Fuck Yoh! Hurry up! You've been in there for an hour already!" Horo whined knocking on the bathroom door loudly. "Just a second! I'm applying make up!" Yoh yelled. "Why is a boy wearing make up daddy?" Katrina asked. "Because, Yoh is really a woman." Horo said.

"I heard that!"

"He says he has something, but really…he has nothing." Horo said getting down on one knee so he could look Katy straight in the eye. "I swear, he really has boobs." Horo whispered loudly. Katrina gasped.

"Stop telling your kid lies!" Yoh said angrily while applying eyeliner.

"Alright." Horo said, "Seriously Katrina. He's really a man now…but…he got a gender switch." Horo whispered into her ear.

"HORO!"

"It's the truth though." Horo said and turned to Katrina. "So Katy, remember, Yoh has man boobies." Horo said in a soft voice. Katrina giggled and ran off. "Yoh! You don't have to look perfect! Come out!" Horo said. "No." Yoh said bluntly. "Why not?" Horo asked. "Because." "Because why?" "Because! My hair is fucked up!" Yoh said. "How fucked up?" Horo asked.

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yesss!"

"Noooo!"

Horo opened the door and saw Yoh trying to brush out an Afro. Horo bursted out laughing when he saw. "Okay. MYYLLLLEEESSS!" Horo yelled. "What?" He asked. "Get the hair straightener." Horo said. "Why?" He asked. "Just do it." Horo said. Myles got him the straightener. Horo took it and slammed the door shut and tried to straighten out Yoh's hair.

Hour Later

Yoh came out and his hair was straight down and looked horrible. "A hat." Horo said and ran into his bedroom. He came back with a black toque. He put it on Yoh and Yoh looked totally awesome. He looked so emo and so hott literally. "You look great."

Yoh looked in the mirror and screamed. "SHIT! It looks horrible!" He yelled. "No it doesn't. That's totally what girls are interested in." Horo said. "How would you know? You never even had a girlfriend!" Yoh yelled.

"Hey Yoh, you look good." Myles said passing by Yoh and Horo. "Alright. It stays." Yoh said. "But only for today." He said and ran into the bedroom with Myles.

"Hey Horo." said a familiar voice. Horo saw Ren. "Hey Ren, what's up?" He asked. "I need to use the bathroom." Ren said and entered. "I'm taking a shower! Don't come in!" Ren yelled.

He stripped off his clothes and entered the shower. The cool water felt good on his warm skin. He closed his eyes and moaned. He put shampoo in his hair and started washing it

"MYLLEESS! YOOOHHHH! TIME FOR MISSION S.W.R.!" Horo yelled.

Myles and Yoh stopped kissing and found Horo by the bathroom door. "Okay, I got the key." Horo said. Myles and Yoh nodded. Horo put the key into the keyhole and turned it.

Ren's eyes snapped open as he heard the door click unlocked. He told himself it was his imagination, he threw away the key flushed it down the toilet. He remembered. Horo was watching him. Then why…Ren tried to relax himself by singing, it always works when he's scared or nervous.

"Until the day I die I promise I won't change

So you better give up." Ren sang, Grow up by Simple Plan, it used to be one of his favourites.

Horo Yoh and Myles silently opened the door to the bathroom and closed it quietly. They stripped down their clothes and then they swung open the shower curtain. They got in with Ren unnoticed.

"I don't wanna be told to grow up!" Myles sang and grabbed his shoulders. Ren jumped and… "Fuck!" Ren yelled and tripped over his own feet. He came crashing down but something broke his fall. He opened his eyes and saw Horo underneath him naked. "Shit, it feels like we had sex." Horo said. Ren immediately got off Horo and stepped away.

**(A/N: I know showers are tiny, lets just say this one is very big alright, like ones in the pool. Cuz then it wouldn't be fun XDDD)**

"Ren! You should've seen the look on your face!" Myles said laughing. "Okay, okay. Can we at least wear our boxers?" Ren asked embarrassed slightly. "Fine, fine." Yoh said putting on his boxers getting them soaking wet. Horo and Myles did the same and Ren did too.

Myles took a washcloth and started washing Yoh's back, the suds became foamy goodness, well that's what Myles would say. Horo took one and got behind Myles and made kind of a curvy line, more like a tiny circle, with room for one more. Ren sighed and went in front of Yoh who started washing his back. "Shit Horo! I got an itch!" Myles said. "What do you want me to do about it?" Horo asked. "WASH IT! Clean it until it begs for mercy!" Myles cried. "Alright. Stop being such a baby!" Horo said and started scrubbing. "Where is it?" Horo asked going higher. "Down more." Myles said, Horo went down inch by inch. "More…"

"More…"

"More…"

"More…"

"More…"

"More…"

"M-"

"Myles, if I go any lower I'll hit your ass!" Horo said. "YEAH! Scratch my ass for me! What do you think I was talking about?" Horo pushed Myles who fell over on Yoh who fell over on Ren who fell over on Horo. "DOMINO'S!" Horo cried.

Suddenly someone came in with a camera.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Myles yelled. There, with the camera, was Horo's dad! Taping them in the shower. "Immm baccckkk!" He said in a singsong voice. "This will go in your DVD." He said staring at the boys on the ground. "Haha. What are you doing?" Yoh questioned.

"Well, guess what. Green Day's manager called and he said that he wanted you guys there pronto." His dad said. "Dad. If you ever come in on us when we're in the shower I"LLKILLYOU!" Horo yelled. "We'll be there Mr. Usui." Ren said standing up and grabbing a towel.

"Okay boys, have fun whatever you were doing before. I'm going to go…over here now…and leave you guys to play around." He said and left. "Hey Myles…" Horo said. "Yeah?" "Did the tattoo hurt?" Horo asked. "Yeah, like shit." "Why did you get it then?" Horo asked. "Because, it looks awesome. I'm getting another one too." He said with a grin. "Why?" Yoh asked. "For the band, this one will say Broke and Glass." He explained.

"We gotta go like now!" Yoh said looking at the clock. The three boys got up and grabbed towels getting ready to change.

Hours later

Broke and Glass were getting set up for the concert, right now they were doing wardrobe. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Horo yelled running across the stage in his boxers "I'm NOT wearing that!" He yelled pointing to the pink shirt the wardrobe lady held up. "I HATE pink!" He yelled pointing to the disgraceful thing she was holding up. "Horo. Jesus calm down." Ren said while he was changing into his normal clothing.

Today he was wearing his red and black Transit Radio t-shirt with black jeans and lots of his black make up.

"I'll look like a fruit cake if I wear THAT!" Horo said pointing to the pink t-shirt. "Just wear what you're wearing now then." Yoh said slightly annoyed with this idiot. "Yeah." Horo sneered at the wardrobe lady who walked away dramatically.

"Hey Yoh…Can you help me with something?" Myles asked from the change room. **(A/N: You all know what that means XDDDD)**

Billy, Tre and Mike all listened to the four idiots in the next room. "We should've chosen another band." Tre said zipping up his pants.

"This is going to be interesting." Billy said and put on his jacket.

A few hours later

"This band, is incredibly awesome, and I'm honored to introduce to you guys…Broke and Glass!" The guy yelled. The four boys on stage saw the crowed, and just froze up. "Uhh, this song, is a new one…and I hope you guys like it…it's called As we grow together" Ren said into the mic.

The music started playing, and Ren tried to get into the beat, but it was hard, so many people were watching.

Ren quietly sang into the mic.

"Watching the days go by…" He choked, he couldn't remember the song, it was hell. The rest of the band stared at him pleadingly.

Myles thought hard, he snapped his eyes shut, and tried to send a telepathic message to Ren. Horo and Yoh got the same idea and did the same.

_Shit! We're screwed! I can't remember the lyrics! Dammit!_

_Ren, calm down _said an intruding voice._ It's alright, take a deep breath and we can do this over. _

_Myles! Get out of my thoughts_

_Ren! Come on! You know the words, sing them with me. _Said Yoh's voice.

_Ren, listen to the words, and sing them with Yoh. _

_Watching the days go by_

_Looking back on all those years_

"_Watching the days go by,_

_Looking back on all those years" _Ren sang nervously

_Everything we did, was together_

_Everything we'd say, was a promise forever_

"_Everything we did, was together_

_Everything we'd say, was a promise forever" _He sang growing more and more confident with every word that came out of his mouth.

_Looking through those old photographs_

_Sharing good times, smiles and laughs_

"_Looking through those old photographs_

_Sharing good times, smiles and laughs_

_Everything we did, will never be put into the past_" Ren sang, he didn't need Yoh in his head anymore.

"_As we grow together_

_We get older, but nothing changes_

_As immature as hell, planning on being this way forever_

_I'll be here for you_

You'll be here for me 

_That's the way it will be"_

After the chorus they knew it was time to show off their shit.

Myles took a solo there, Horo, Yoh and Ren never expected it, but it turned out great. The crowed was jumping and screaming.

"_As we grow together_

_We get older but nothing changes_

_As immature as hell, planning on being this way forever_

_I'll be here for you_

_You'll be there for me_

_That's the way it will always, forever…that's the way it will be forever! _

Horo put his arms in the air and started waving them, Yoh and Myles did the same for a second before Ren took over doing it. The audience followed him. Ren took a deep breath to sing.

_Just today I've been with you_

_And I've seen a few changes_

_Just look at us now, we're goth freaks_

_But it doesn't matter cuz we're still the same!" _Ren sang the last line very loudly and quickly breaking the slow moment.

"_As we grow together_

_We get older but nothing is changing"_

"_As we grow together" Yoh sang_

"_Immature as hell but we'll be this way forever_

"_As we grow"_

"_I'll be here for you"_

"You'll be here for me "That's the way it will always be, Bestfriends forever! 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bestfriends forever, seriously sometimes the lines I use sound like something a little kid would use D lmao. Anyways Hope ya like the chappie.

Ren: TODAYISHER BIR-mmf!

Me: I thought we've been through this, these people aren't going to know.

Ren: ITSHER BIRT-mmf

Me: Bad Renny! You need a time out…in my room

Anyways REVIEW


	18. Attack of the Screaming Fangirls Pt 1

**Blue-Eyed Tenshi: THANKIES! So you really like it? YAY! TT cries with joy lol! Anwyays thankies for both thingys!**

**Fruttie4eva: Lmao. Yesh I wonder what Katrina would think...maybe she would be like 'O.O what is daddy doing?'**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it Transit Radio isn't mine! I wish it was! THEY ROCK! Listen to them on pure volume.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Broke and Glass got off stage and went back. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Myles yelled.

The audience heard that and paused for a second before continuing to scream for the next band, Transit Radio. (A/N: THE BEST BAND EVVVVERRR)

The music started playing and soon Gerry started singing. (I LOVE YOU GERRY!) Broke and Glass stared at them. "They're really good." Horo said. "Yeah no shit." Ren said and bonked Horo on the head. "Shut up!" Yoh hissed. They both fell silent and they listened to the band.

The bassist David (I LOVE YOU DAVID! I even yelled it when you were at Surrey!) was awesome, he was the one who was moving around most, but Gerry was moving around too. Calen, the drummer took off his shirt, unfortunately for the fangirls he didn't throw it into the audience. Josh was just looking hott playing his guitar.

30 minutes later

Transit Radio came back stage, and Broke and Glass got excited like little fangirls. "Hey can I have your autograph?" Horo asked holding up the CD he had bought in front of all four guys. "Yeah." They said and one by one they signed it. Horo showed the rest of the guys and stuck his tongue out at them. "You guys were the people who were up before us right?" Calen asked. Ren nodded. "Then why are you so excited to get our autographs.

"Because, this is our first time performing for a crowed with more than 50 people in it." Myles said pretty bluntly. "Yeah thanks Myles." Yoh said. "You guys were pretty good." David commented now signing the Transit Radio t-shirt he had just bought. "Okay, this is what we're gonna do, we will sneak outside, and then there will definitely be people out there, and then we will go hug people out there." Josh explained.

"Okay, lets go." Calen said and they all went outside. There were lots of people out there, and they all mobbed Transit Radio and Broke and Glass.

"Oh my god! You guys are awesome!" A girl said to Horo. "Thanks." Horo said. "Can I have your autograph?" She asked excitedly. "Of course you can!" Horo said and signed the back of her shirt. "Can I have a hug too?" She asked. Horo looked at the rest of the people crowding him. "Sure." He said. He hugged her tightly. She smiled at the others girls and went off to find Calen.

Ren had lots of girls surrounding him. But there was this one girl who was just staring at him, she had midnight coloured hair and she had a toque on with her black hood from her black sweatshirt over it. On it was silver messy writing that said Broke and Glass. Ren smiled at her, she must've recently written it.

The girl just stared back.

Myles had a pretty big group of girls surrounding him. "Okay, who wants a hug?" He asked. The girls all did that girly scream. Myles started hugging these girls, when a girl from before came up to him for an autograph. She was about 15 but she looked up at him with big eyes and said "You forgot about my hug" Myles smiled. "Than lets give you your hug!" He said. He spread out his arms really wide and then held onto the girl tightly. She smiled and walked off.

Yoh had girls around him. He grinned and loved the attention. "How long will you be in town for?" A girl asked. "I don't know. But if you want, I can give you my email address." Yoh said. She nodded frantically and Yoh wrote it on the t-shirt. "Oh and can I get a picture?" She asked. "Of course." She held her camera up but he stopped her. "Why don't you come in it?" He asked. She came into the picture and Yoh wrapped an arm around her and grinned.

From the crowed of girls Ren walked over to the girl standing there. "Hey." He said. "Hi." She said. Ren continued to give autographs and hugs but still by the girl. Soon she got sick of watching and she left.

"Horo! You are so awesome! Whats your email address?" Some guy asked. "Uhh…I can't say." Horo said idiotically. "Why not?" He asked. "Because, if I do, I will get fanmail." Horo said staring at all the girls who were listening in on their conversation. "Can you sign this?" He asked and gave him a CD case. Horo nodded and wrote his email address on it. They guy smirked and ran off.

"Okay, I'm going to go see Ren now. I'm not leaving, so you can follow." Horo said and started walking, the girls of course followed. Horo came up to Ren. "Hey." He said. "Hi." Ren said while signing an autograph.

_How's the signing coming?_

_**Its really awesome.**_

_Yeah its cool. There is this one girl that got my attention, even when we were performing, she stared up at me, at the back of the mosh pit._

_**So, you like her?**_

_No! She has to be at least like 12._

_**Whatever, I never knew you fell for little girls. What are you gonna do? Rape her?**_

_Horo! Stop bugging Ren!_

_Yoh! What are you doing! Stop eavesdropping!_

_**So who's this girl in black?**__  
Jesus! Not Myles too!_

**Go talk to her! Otherwise I'll kick you out of the band**

"Okay, okay." Ren said. "FREE KISSES ON THE CHEEK!" Myles yelled getting the girls attention away from Ren who ran through the mosh pit. He found her listening to the next band. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he just wanted to know what was up with the staring.

"Hey! You! Girl in black!" He yelled. She turned. "What?" She said. "I just wanted to talk to you." He said. "Alright." She said coldly. There was an awkward silence before she said something. "I uhh…I wanted to ask you for a hug before, but you didn't even notice me." She said. Ren felt his heart sink. "You know, Myles said there are free kisses going around." Ren said.

"Can I have a hug and kiss?" She asked. He nodded. He gave her a peck on the lips and hugged her tightly. "You in a band?" He asked. "Yeah. We're called Unknown Promise." She said. "Okay that's a cool name. Way cooler than Broke and Glass!" Ren said. "Well good luck with your band alright?" He said. "Wait! You forgot about my autograph!" She said. He smiled and signed the back of her t-shirt and put his email address on it. "Email me." He said. "Ren! Where are you!" Screamed a girl. "I've been discovered missing. I gotta go!" Ren said and left quickly.

He met back with the band signing autographs. "Transit Radio ditched on us." Yoh said. "Really? Wow. Never thought they would." Ren said. "Okay! Ren's been missing! If you want a free kiss then go get him!" Myles yelled pointing to the Chinese. "Shit! No Myles!" He said and backed up from the girls surrounding him. "Whats wrong Ren? Do girls still have cooties to you?" Myles said with a smirk. "KISAMA!" He yelled from the pile.

Myles started laughing hysterically.

"BROKEN GLASS! WE NEED YOU!" yelled a voice. They didn't listen. T wasn't the name of their band, so why should they come. "Ren, Yoh, Myles Horo! We need you!" The guy yelled again. "WHY DOES REN'S NAME FIRST?" Yoh yelled purposely to piss off the guy. "BROKEN GLASS!" "That's not the name of our band buddy!" Myles yelled. "Broke AND Glass!" He called.

"Bye. We have to go." Myles said and waved goodbye. He reached out his arm and girls reached out theirs.

They met with the pissed guy. "Some guy wants to talk to ya guys." He said pointing to a man in a business suit.

"Hello. I would like to talk to you guys about business." He said. "You, blue hair. Whats your name?" He asked. "Horo." He said. "Not anymore. Horo is a stupid name, a poofy name. Its for like a little furry animal that's gonna get shot." He said. Horo's fists clenched. "You need a cool name. Like…Jacob." He said. "No! That's the lead singer of Hedley's name!" Horo said angrily. "I like my name, its different, so then when people hear it they know its me!"

"But, its stupid different." He said. "You! pointy hair. Cut off that spike!" He said pointing to the now growing two inches per second. "And you, emo guy, continue to keep your hair that way." "Oh and you, tattoo guy, dye your hair black and put it into a Mohawk.

"What the hell! Why are you trying to change us?" Yoh asked. "Because, I can make you guys big, but first I need to make you perfect!" He said. "No!" They all said at once. "We'll get big on our OWN! Without your help! Screw off!" Myles said and pointed to the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

TRANSIT RADIO! You guys gotta hear them alright? THEY ROCK YOUR SOCKS! That's why I added them. And Ohhh! The fangirls attack, their noticed! This is going good for them, except for that businessman! Jesus! He wanted to change them! DAMN BASTARD! Anyways REVIEW

- xImperfectlyX


	19. Demo CD

**Frutti4eva: Thankies sooo much XDDD Here's an update!**

**Netami: Lol. Thanks. I love the part with the spike too. Yeah cthat would happen. lol Here's an update!**

**Foxtrot: Thanks alot...YOU GOT THAT SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD! lol. I love that part!**

**First Album**

Broke and Glass all got into their van get was now their tour bus. They had actually made it work.

"Daddy!" Yelled a voice. Horo saw Katrina. "Hey Katy." He said with a smile. "When are you going to be back?" She asked. "I don't know. But I'll call you alright?" Horo said. She nodded. "This is for you. Pilika helped me buy it." She said handing him a little locket with a picture of her and Horo on it. He held it in his hand.

"Thanks baby." He said and kissed her on the forehead. "Keep safe!" He said before getting into the van. He waved good-bye and then soon they were off on the road. "Okay so where are we going?" Horo asked. "To a place, we made some money, so we can make a music video." Yoh said. "Well are we going to be early?" Horo asked glancing out the window. "Yeah, looks like it." Yoh said glancing at his watch. "Okay! Stop the car for a second!" Horo said. "Why?" Yoh asked. "Because I want some chips! I'm hungry!" Horo said.

"I told you ya should've ate before we left." Myles sighed. "I did!" Horo said defensively. "Yeah sure ya did Horo." He said in a tired voice. "Just shut up!" Horo said angrily. Yoh stopped at a 7 Eleven and Horo went in. Myles noticed the pool covered in leaves and remembered the music Video Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. He thought it was so cute the way the video went.

"Lets go check out that pool." Myles said. Yoh nodded and ran across the street. "Wait up!" Ren yelled running after them.

Myles and Yoh ran their hands across the fence and looked for an opening. Soon Myles just got bored of looking so he jumped it. Yoh did the same and Ren decided he would leave them alone, he would just watch the scene ahead of him.

Myles pulled off his shirt and pants and dove in. Yoh did the same as Myles. They swam underneath the leaves making it look so unreal.

Ren took out his mp3 player and put it on the track Beautiful Soul. But the thing was, whenever Ren would listen to a song, and he knew the words, they would sometimes play out of his mouth. But he never notices when he does. He even did it in history during a test. His test was taken away faster than you could say Alexisonfire.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul."

Soon Myles heard the song and he knew it was the perfect time. Yoh was in the corner of the pool. Myles slowly approached the Japanese boy, with this unsure look on his face. He leaned his arms on the sides of the pool, and leaned in, Yoh leaned….

Ren and Horo ate the chips as they watched.

Myles and Yoh kissed softly. When they parted they noticed the two boys enjoying the show they put on. Ren and Horo stood by the edge of the pool, Horo sat down and put his legs into the pool, the water was quite warm actually to their surprise.

This time, Myles and Yoh decided to watch.

Ren and Horo were both talking about something, but it looked like Horo said something wrong and he got Ren pissed. So Horo did the first thing his instincts told him to…push Ren in the pool. Ren stuck out his lower lip and huffed turning the opposite way.

Horo sighed and looked around hoping to find an answer to his question. Ren grinned when Horo looked away and he pulled him in. Horo surfaced and splashed water on Ren; Ren dove under water and started pulling Horo down, when they both made eye contact, something strange happened.

Like the magic in movies, they leaned in slowly…millimeters apart when…

"HEY YOU KIDS! What are you doing?" Yelled a voice. Ren and Horo surfaced to see that Myles and Yoh were already gone. "No playing around in the pool!" There was an old man. "Grandpa! Stop! Those guys are so awesome!" Said a little kid. "I don't care!" He said. "Get out of here or I'll give you the beating of your life. You got until three!" He said.

"One…two…three!" He said and started chasing the two boys who were trying to pick up their clothes. They both ran for their lives, the man was going to kill them with his stinking cane! They both jumped the fence. "START THE CAR!" Ren yelled. They started the car as the old man gained on them. They hopped in and quickly drove away. Ren stuck his head out the window.

"TRY AGAIN NEXT TIME YA OLD FART!" He yelled and stuck up his middle fingers. Horo stuck his out too. The old man just watched them vanish into the traffic.

Myles Horo and Yoh all sat in the back. Ren drove being totally sober. "Lets play A.S.O.R." Myles whispered, the two boys nodded. "I'll start." Yoh said.

"Are we there yet?" Yoh said. "He's touching me!" Myles whined pointing to Horo. "I'm hungry!" Horo said.

"Are we there yet?"

"He's touching me!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Are we there yet?"

"He's touching me!"

"I'm hungry!"

They kept on repeating it over and over and over again. Ren gripped the steering wheel tightly and he dug his nails into the leather, trying not to explode. But their whiny voices rang inside his head, repeating it self.

"Are we there yet?"

"He's touching me!"

"I'm hungry!"

"SHUT UP!" Ren yelled and started to mumbled things in Chinese about how stupid and idiotic they were. The rest of them blinked.

"Baka gu shou!" He said to himself. "What does that mean?" Myles asked quietly to Yoh who was next to him. "He said stupid something. I don't know what else." Yoh said. "Jeez, he's mad at us." Horo said. "He's just frustrated because we keep on pissing him off." Myles said leaning back. "Di yin ji ta!" He said and started plotting something.

"Okay now he's gone crazy." Myles said staring at Ren through the mirror, he was licking his lips and shit. "Water bottle!" Yoh said. Horo gave him Ren's water bottle. Yoh passed it to Myles who poured it on his head. Ren snapped out of 'crazy mode.'

"Fuck what the hell!" Ren said. "You went into crazy mode. It was scary." Horo said. "You said Baka gou shou." Yoh said. "What does that mean?"

"Stupid drummer" Ren said quite simply. "HEY!" Horo said offended. Yoh and Myles snickered. "But seriously, how much longer?" Yoh asked. "About three seconds." Ren said parking his car.

They all got out of the van and bumped into someone they didn't expect to see.

"Lyserg? I could've sworn I drove you home." Horo said. "Nope. Anyways, I wanted to make a deal." He said. "What do you want?" Myles asked. "To be your guys manager." He said. They all turned away from him and went into the studio.

An hour later

Ren's POV

We're all in the studio playing parts, its so annoying. We keep have to redo things because they say it sucked. Dammit I feel the need to get a knife and kill them…that wouldn't be a bad idea. Then I wouldn't have to deal with these assholes.

"Do it over!" The guy yelled.

I nodded. The music started playing up again and I started singing.

"_Watching the days go by,_

_Looking back on all those years_

_Everything we did, was together_

_Everything we'd say, was a promise forever_

"_Everything we did, was together" _

From the other side the rest of the band were listening and watching the dude make his voice perfect.

"Do it over!"

Horo crept away from the rest of the guys and took out his cell phone. He went into his phone book and clicked on Katrina's name. It instantly dialed her number.

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice. "Hey baby. It's daddy." Horo said softly. "Hi daddy!" Katrina said. "I just wanted to say good night to you." Horo said. "Can you sing to me?" She asked. "I don't know baby, we're busy right now. Very busy." Horo said. "Please daddy!" She begged. "Alright." Horo said. He thought of a song and started to sing it.

"Sleep now my angel, Daddy's here for you now

All those monsters under your bed will now fade away

Keep on dreaming, just stay dreaming,

And I'll be with you soon.

So soon that you'll have to sleep until noon." Horo sang.

"Is that good?" He asked. "Yeah. See you soon." She said and drifted off into dreamland.

Horo sighed and hung up. He put it in his jacket.

Hours Later

"Lets go get something to eat!" Myles said stretching his arms. "It's 12:00 midnight Myles." Yoh said. "Yeah but I'm hungry! And McDonald's is open right now." Myles said. "Lets go!" Horo said and they all went into the van.

"I don't want anything." Ren said. "I want chicken nuggets." Myles said. "I want a big Mac." Horo said. "I'm going to have a cheeseburger." Yoh said. "Want fries?" Horo asked. "No." Yoh said.

They got their food and drove off to eat it.

"I'm tired!" Yoh complained. "Then go to sleep!" Horo said. "But I'm the one who's driving." Yoh said. "Oh yeah…here I'll take over for ya Yoh." Horo said and they traded spots.

"Okay. I'm tired too!" Horo said after two minutes of driving. "Here, I'll take over for ya Horo." Myles said and took the wheel.

Two minutes later

"I'm tired." Myles said. He was going to ask Ren but he was asleep already. "No wonder it was so quiet." He said in a quiet voice. "Horo. Take the wheel." Myles said. Horo sleepily took the wheel and Myles went into the back and sat by Ren.

Ren was leaning on the small pane of glass, Myles got out a pillow and a blanket and gently placed it on him. Ren shifted and soon he was leaning on Myles shoulder, Myles wrapped an arm around him just to keep him warmer, and it was hard not to hug him when he was asleep!

"Okay. This boy is so cute when he sleeps! He does NOT look like he's 17 right now." Myles said. Horo looked at Ren from the mirror. "Yeah he does." Horo said agreeing with him.

"Hey Horo. I got an idea." Myles said.

"Yeah?"

"Well I always spend time with Yoh, and you always spend time with Ren. I was wondering if you wanted to switch and spend time with Yoh while Ren and me spent some time together. Because so far this year mostly I've been spending time with Yoh." Myles said. "And then later when we get bored I could hang out with you a lot, and Yoh and Ren could spend time together." Myles said. Horo always wanted to spend time with Ren, but he needed more time with Yoh.

"Alright." Horo said uneasily.

They arrived back home and Myles carried Ren into Horo's home and Horo carried Yoh. "I'm staying with Yoh for the night though." Myles said quickly. He needed Yoh at night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, well Myles and Ren are just good friends, that's all! But seriously MylRen would look kawaii. But no, not gonna work. They recorded their first album! YAY! Oh yeah and I'm not sure if the Chinese stuff I used was correct, I'm no good with that stuff, so if I got it wrong correct me kays? REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	20. Don't Belong

"Daddy where are we going?" Katrina asked. "I'm going to school, but first drop you off." He said. "Why?" She asked. "Because Daddy is too stupid to get a job." He said and placed Katrina in the car. She buckled up her seatbelt. "Your not stupid! Your smart!" Katrina cried. "Thanks Katy. Now, lets get you to school." Horo said and planted a kiss on her head.

He drove her to school like on a normal day. "Go have fun alright?" Horo said. "Okay." She said and ran off to see her friends.

"Is that your brother?" Her friend Hailey asked looking at Horo wave goodbye. "No, that's my dad." Katy said proudly. "Your daddy's a bum!" Hailey said. "He is not!" Katy said. "His girlfriend left him you because she didn't want you!" Her other friend Kelsey said and snickered. "That's not true! He loves me very much and he's gay anyways." She said. "He loves another man?" Kelsey yelled. "Shut up!" Katy said and started crying as the other kids teased her.

Horo saw what was happening and he walked over to where his baby was. "Hey, hey. What's going on here?" He said. Katrina ran to her dad and hugged him tightly. "T-they were making fun of you because you love Ren." She sniffed as Horo picked her up. Horo looked at her. "Since when do I like Ren?" He asked. "Since the first time I saw you." She said.

"Fine so maybe your right, but still." Horo said.

"Alright kids, lets see." Horo said loudly. "Yeah, I may be gay, but I'm proud of it. Anyways, you may end up loving your sister or brother one day." The kids made noises like 'ew!' and 'Gross!' and other things like that. "Hey, you can't help who you love." Horo said defensively. "But seriously, it doesn't matter, because we're all the same. Anyways, the band I'm in is really going somewhere, so get your laughs now, because guess what, in the end…we'll get the last laugh." Horo said.

All the kids walked away and Horo put Katy down. "How's that baby?" He asked in a sweet voice. "Better. Say hi to Ren for me." She said and ran off as the bell rang.

Horo sighed and got back into the van and drove towards school.

How he wished their concert was close by to their school, people always glared at them hatefully.

Horo found his friends in their usual spots. "Hey guys." Horo said. "What took you so long?" Yoh asked. "People were making fun of Katy because I'm only 17 and she's my kid and I swing both ways." Horo said kicking a locker. "Seriously! In 1st grade?" Myles said. "Yeah. Shit that hurt, but I dealt with it in the end and they left her alone and I'm still cute." Horo said. "You're still cute?" Myles said sweatdropping.

"Yes I am." Horo said proudly. "If you haven't noticed the huge pile of fangirls surrounding me."

"Yeah, I saw…it was about half the size of mine." Myles gloated

"No way! Mine was WAAAYYYY bigger!" Horo said stretching his arms out to show what he meant.

"Bullshit. Mine was bigger than both of yours combined." Ren said doing his pose. Leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed eyes shut and a big smirk on his face.

"Hell no! Mine was way bigger!" Myles said stretching his arms out farther than Horo's. "Pfft. Yeah right. Don't be jealous. It happens a lot, girls loved me when I wasn't Goth." Ren said. They both opened their mouths to protest but they realized he was right, he was quarter back of the football team when he wasn't Goth. The teenage boys realized all the shit that happened and sighed and thought about the shit they've been through.

"We'll pull this through." Horo said reassuringly putting his hand in. "Yeah, whatever obstacle Hao throws at us, we'll overcome it." Myles said putting his in as well. "To Broke and Glass!" Yoh said putting his hand in. "Overcoming Fire" Ren said.

Owari

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aww, it's the end…

HAHAHA! Did I fool ya? We still got a lot more chapters to go until the end! KEEP READING

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Broke and Glass sat in Ren's room practicing playing their instruments. Partly because they needed it, and they also wanted to piss the hell out of En. He had been such an ass to them. Suddenly Myles's phone rang.

"Yo, this is Myles." Myles said. "Myles! Daddy turned his cell phone off." Said a kid's voice. "Oh hi Katy." He said in a soft voice. "Give me it Myles!" Horo said. "I'm sorry, right now your daddy is in the bathroom. Can I take a message." Myles said dodging the pillow that had been thrown.

"Tell him I need him. Th-the other kids are still teasing me. And its very mean." She said and sniffed. Myles expression changed. "What did they say?" He asked. "They said he was a tree hugger and a bad word after and said you were a child molester, and said Yoh was a stripper and a whore. And then they said t-that Ren was a ch-ink." She said and sobbing over the phone. "Horo. Katy needs you. This is big." Myles said to his friend, his voice dead serious. Horo nodded and rushed to the van. "Tell her I'll get home as soon as possible." He said and slammed the door shut.

"Its alright Katy, Horo will be there soon." He said. "Want me to get Yoh to sing for you?" He asked. "Yes please." She said. Myles handed the phone to Yoh. "Sing for her." He said. Yoh nodded.

"Sing with me, sing for the years, sing for the laughter sing for the tears, sing with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the god lord take you away." Yoh sang into the phone. The chorus of Sing for the Moment by Eminem. (A/N: I don't own that song ;;)

Ren took the phone. "Katy. Music can help you get through this, believe me, it will." Ren said in a soft voice. "You think we should go over there too?" Yoh asked. Ren nodded. They all got into a car and Myles took the wheel.

"Ren…she said the kids called you…a chink…" Myles said. Ren's eyes widened and fell. "Seriously?" He said. Myles nodded slowly. "That's what Katy said, and she wouldn't lie about that." Myles said. "They called Horo a tree hugger." He added in. "They said I'm a child molester, and said that Yoh is a stripper and a whore."

"Hard to believe these words are coming from six year olds." Yoh said in amazement. "This isn't just about her anymore. Their telling lies about us, just because Horo is her dad, he's not her dad that helped create her! He adopted her! And they added us in, just for the hell of it! Jesus, who knew it would be this hurtful." Myles said, his nails digging deeper and deeper into the leather.

"Yeah, at six years old, calling me a fucking chink! Man…I really don't belong here." Ren said quietly. "Don't say that!" Yoh said. "What happened to overcoming fire? Overcoming every obstacle! What happened to that?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hao gave each kid ice cream he had promised them. He had told the kids to say that shit to Katy, so then she would get depressed and tell Horo, and then he would tell what they said, and then they would all feel useless. He was sp close to killing Horo already, but Ren snapped him out of it. So now he would kill the one person that he calls his own.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They got to Horo's house and found him in the bedroom with Katy crying. Horo held her closely and saying soothing things into her ear, but he had red-rimmed eyes.

"Horo." Ren said quietly. He looked up and saw the rest of the band. He picked up Katrina and laid her on the bed. "I'll be back." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I heard what they said." Horo said with a smile, the one that people make when their really sad about something and are going to just burst into tears at any moment because of it. "I know…" Myles said. "They said awful things." Yoh said and put an arm around his friend. "Because, we will overcome this. And I really don't believe little kids would do that, I doubt they know what it means. I'm thinking they were bribed to do this." Yoh said. "By a certain boy, who looks like me…popular jock, hates us…. ring any bells?" Yoh said. "He never gives up!" Myles said in an angry voice. "We don't know for sure." Yoh said trying to calm down the pervert. "Jesus! Because of him I couldn't read another shojo-ai hentai manga!" Myles said holding it up high. "Put that away!" Horo snapped.

"This isn't just us anymore. He's trying to hurt Katy too." Ren said. "I know. And he won't get away with this. Believe me!" Horo said. "But I have more stuff to do. I'll come by to your house Ren later with everyone else alright?" Horo said. Ren nodded and Horo went back into the bedroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ren drove back this time. "When we get big, lets move out of here." Yoh said quietly. "Yeah I agree, this place just doesn't have room for us." Myles said. Ren just stayed quiet looking out the window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow. HAOTHEEVILBASTARD! Fuck that's so evil! This chappie is mainly about Katy and Horo but seriously, those kids didn't know what the hell they were saying, they were bribed with ice cream too. So it's hard to say no when you're six. But seriously those were hurtful things, and it really killed them. But they WILL get their revenge. And believe me, this story will end nicely. Because one thing I know, is if you believe in your dream hard enough, it'll come true…

Myles: What's your dream?

Me: Not important right now Myles

Horo: It says in her diary she wants to marry some celebrity dude. **flips through pages**

Ren: Seriously? I read that she has our dream.

Yoh: Yeah, to be in a famous band, so she can show everyone how much she's worth.

Myles: Really?

Me: JESUS! YOU GUYS READ MY DIARY!

Four boys: Nod

Me: NO SEX FOR YOU IDIOTS!

REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	21. Seven Days

**Cheesy Bubbles: Yeah sorry...uhh I answered the rest of your review so yeah thanks for correctin me!**

**DimondDragon: Oh, you hate him that much now...just you wait. Bad shit is gonna happen. not now but later! Lol thankies!**

**Tochigo: LMAO! Now you know...I'm wondering what you written in it...broke and Glass and come closer to tochigo wanting an explantion**

**Netami: I scared you? O.O I'M NOT THAT SCARY! And a chink is...well look it up! XD Mwuahaha!**

The band sat in Ren's room once again, yet not as happy as usual. Actually pretty depressed. Hao's evil plot was working, and they knew it, but words hurt so much sometimes.

It was totally silent. Everyone was deep in thought, before Yoh decided to break the silence. "Did you know I made us a website?" Yoh said. The two boys looked at him. "You did?" They asked. Yoh nodded and went onto the computer. "I just made it like two days ago. We have some pictures and stuff on it and I'm not sure if people signed up for the forum. But I thought if we make it, then hey we have to have a site." Yoh said.

"Hey Ren. Do you know anyone named 'Sasha'?" Yoh asked. "No." Ren said slightly interested. "Well she added you to her msn." Yoh said. "Why?" Ren asked. "Because, you're in a totally cool band and you're totally hott." Myles said. Ren shot a look at him. "Yeah. Whatever Myles." Ren said uneasily.

"Whatever. You're set on Appear Offline anyways." Yoh said and exited MSN. He went onto the Internet and typed in the address to the website.

There was a little flash thingy and then it entered the site. It didn't have much. There was Home, Bios, and the forums, and links to their web journals.. But they could always add onto it. "Its pretty basic but still…oh…and it has our email addresses on it." Yoh said. "You put my what?" Ren yelled and checked his email. He sighed in relief; he had the usual 5-10 emails. But his junkmail…seemed to have a more than usual, by like 10. "Yoh…" Ren said behind gritted teeth. "Don't get mad! I did this for you!"

"I hate checking email! Its so annoying! Now I'm going to have to check it." He growled.

"Oh calm down. You might finally find a girlfriend." Myles said. "I'm gay you idiot." Ren said. "Calm down Ren." Yoh said calmly. "No! This is so annoying."

"There's an email from someone called Girl In Black." Myles said. Ren instantly sat down and looked at the email. Not knowing if he should open it or leave it.

He opened it in the end.

_Hey Ren, wassup? I'm so bored right now and I decided to email you, because you asked me to and uhh…I was wondering. Our school needs a band to play for our school dance. The other suggestions were really bad, and you guys rock their socks. Anyways email me back and tell me if your interested._

_Crystal…Chris_

"Hey, you wanna play a little gig at a school for their dance?" Ren asked. "Yeah, I'm always up for playing for the little people." Myles said. Yoh punched him in the arm. "We're not even big. Don't get cocky." Yoh said. "I know. I just love saying stuff like that. "Alright, Yoh. You wanna play?" Ren asked. "I'm up for rocking out, anywhere it doesn't matter." He said. "Cool. I'll email her back." He said

_Hey Chris, We decided yeah we will play. But there's one condition. We want Unknown Promise to open for us. Their one of our favourite bands ever, and well it would be such an honor to open for them. Alright, tell me if you can get them. Anyways See ya soon._

_Tao Ren_

"Who's Unknown Promise?" Myles asked. "Her band." Ren said. "Oh really? That's cool. So you want her band to open for us?" Myles said. "Yeah, everything should go smooth in the end." Yoh said. "Yeah we know everything will work out Yoh. Now we have to wait for our Ainu no baka." Ren said and went to the next email.

"I bet we have more emails too." Horo Myles said.

"Hey guys." Horo said opening the door. But he had something in his arms. "What's Katy doing here?" Ren asked looking at the sleeping girl. "Oh well she wouldn't go to sleep if I wasn't with her. So I had to take her along." Horo said.

"Okay. Well how would you feel about playing for a school dance?" Yoh asked. "Cool. What school?" Horo asked. "We're not sure yet." Myles said. "She needs to email me ba-" As if on cue he got an email from Girl In Black

_Why would you want Unknown Promise to open? They're not even close to as good as you guys. I asked and they said they don't feel they should because they're not ready. And they feel that if they screw up, everyone will hate them. Anyways if you still plan on coming the school is Central High, on February 14 at 5:45 – 8:30._

_Chris_

"Damn. She thinks her band sucks!" Ren said and slammed his fist on the desk. "Damn. Because I love hearing other bands." Yoh said. "But I still wanna play. Try to persuade her." Yoh said. Ren nodded. "Hey wait. There's her phone number on the bottom." Myles said.

Ren dialed the number and soon someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Crystal?" Ren asked.

"Sorry. Right now she's too busy playing with her dildo, can I take a message?" Ren had guessed this was either her brother or a relative.

"GIVE IT TO ME MICHAEL!" Yelled a voice.

"Who was that then?" Ren asked.

"Oh. The milkman." Michael said.

"If you don't give it I'm telling mom you stole her condom and gave it to your girlfriend as a birthday gift as a joke!" She said. "Apparently she has stopped and now is ready to come to the phone. Beware, she might try to have phone sex." He said and laughed as his sister yelled at him in a foreign language.

"Hello?"

"Hi." She instantly recognized his voice.

"Ren?"

"Yeah. We really want to hear Unknown Promise. We love their music." Horo said into the phone. "That was Horo." Ren said. "Oh yeah…" She said. "Why would you wanna hear them? They suck." She said. "No. They rock so badly." Myles said. "Okay, that's the last time I use speakerphone." Ren said.

"Please. Come on." Yoh said. "I don't know if they want to." She said. "I think that they need to be noticed somehow. And if they don't, their dreams might be crushed." Ren said. "You don't know them! They don't want to play." She said in a snappy cold voice. "Alright. Whatever." Ren said and hung up.

"Wow, she spazzes." Ren mumbled to himself. "Dumped." Myles said. "Haha." Horo said. "What day is it today?" Ren asked. "February 7." Yoh said looking at the calendar that Ren had of different guitars. "Okay, well we have 7 days before we have our gig." Ren said. "She knows we're coming right?" Horo asked. "Yeah, she knows." 'I hope' Ren thought.

Suddenly Yoh's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Seven Days." Came a raspy whisper. Yoh suddenly froze, getting freaked out, recently he had seen The Ring. "Myles. Stop trying to scare Yoh." Horo said and punched his arm lightly. Myles grinned. "Jeez, ya don't have to be so mean!" He said rubbing his arm like it was sore.

"Katy." Horo said in a soft voice nudging his sleeping daughter. She mumbled something and looked up with sleepy eyes. "Daddy." She whispered. "Hey baby. We're going to play a show in seven days…" Horo said. "Seven days!" Myles whispered. Ren punched him in the gut hard. Myles clutched his stomach adnd groaned.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to come. You play the piano right?" Horo said. She nodded. "Okay baby. Do you want to come?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright baby." He said. "Good night, its late." He said. She closed her eyes and he sang her to sleep in ainu.

"Horo. Its at a high school." Myles said. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah. Pilika goes to that school. I'm thinking she can play a song or two and then after Pilika can take her and then we party!" Horo said. "You know, I've always liked the way you think. So, we party huh?" Yoh said. "Yeah. But after Katy is gone. I don't want to set a bad example." He said sheepishly. "You're only 17 man. You're not a virgin and you drink when its not legal. You're a horrible example. But Katy won't ever see that you until she's 15. So until then you're an awesome father." Yoh said.

"Thanks." Horo mumbled.

"You know what this means right?" Myles asked. "Sound check. It sucks a-hey Katy, you're still awake?" Horo said in his sweet voice. "I can't help you play. I'm no good." She said in a tiny whisper. "Don't say that, you're really good. I heard you play on Pilika's keyboard. I was amazed baby. I swear you're like the new Vanessa Carlton." Horo said. Katy tilted her head to the side to show she was confused.

"You know the person who wrote the song A Thousand Miles. It goes like this:

If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass us by 'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you…tonight." Ren sang. She nodded. "Really?" She asked. Horo nodded. "yeah, now sleep baby." He said. Soon she fell asleep in his arms and he brought her into the other room so she could sleep.

"Only seven days huh?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm sorry for always adding Katy. I just love her, she's so cute. But soon their may be some problems with having her…

_That's my child! He kidnapped my child!_

_You abandoned her! I didn't kidnap her!_

_I'm sorry sir, but this child belongs to this woman…_

_Daddy! No! Don't leave me!_

_Katy! Baby no! I love you!_

Wow, a lil spoiler. But that won't happen for like awhile. Aww, that sounds sad, that's what I was planning ever since I made him bring Katy into the new family XD Anyways…SEVEN DAYS! Lmao. Ohh Crystal may have a pretty big part in this story. Not sure. But seriously I love the name Unknown Promise for a band, gonna be the name of mah band…hopefully XD

- xImperfectlyX


	22. New Friends

"Horo. Why are we doing this?" Myles whined. "Because, before I had Katy, she was a Christian. And this is her church. So we have to help out here." Horo said through gritted teeth as the music played and Katy sat in the back with Ren, Lyserg and Yoh.

"But Horo! They wouldn't want me in a church! I sin too much!" Myles cried. "God will forgive all the sins you make." She said. Myles sighed. "She actually likes it?" He whispered. Horo nodded. "Scary." Myles said.

"Shut up and listen to the music." Ren hissed as he put Relient K on. "Did you know this band is a Christian group." Katy said. "They are!" three of the idiots asked. "Duh…" Said Lyserg and Ren in unison. "Idiots." Ren mumbled with Lyserg nodding in agreement.

They got to the church and Katy sat down as close as she could get to her friend Taylor. The girls and boys were always separated for some reason. But they sat as close as possible all the time. "Its time for the countdown!" Greg said.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0!" They all yelled. The strange thing was that Horo was participating. "Come on. We have to sit on the boys side." Horo whispered while Greg was talking about the rules. All five boys took a seat on the boys side of the gym they sat there bored.

"Always Obey your leaders." Said a kid. "That's right, and today you're leaders are…" He said a few names. "Horo and his friends." The four boys looked at Greg. "Uhh…Ren, Yoh, and Myles, and Lyserg." Horo said pointing to each one. Greg nodded.

They sat there and listened to the stories, they were actually quite interesting. They also played games.

"Alright, where did Joseph live?" He asked.

Horo's hand was the first to shoot up. "Horo." He said. "Egypt." He said. Greg nodded and Horo got on stage happily. "Okay, this game is a bit messy." He said. "You have to first splash water on you're face in the bathroom, then come back here. And make sure you don't dry off you're face. Otherwise you'll get a bucket of water over you're head." Greg said. Horo and the girl did as told and they came back after about a minute with wet faces.

"Okay, these bowls are filled with flour. And there are eight jellybeans in them. You guys have to find all the jellybeans, and then spit them out on this little plate, and whoever finds all their jellybeans first wins." Greg explained. "Oh yeah and hands behind you're back." He added in. They both did that and they leaned forward getting ready to find the jellybeans.

"GO!"

They both put their faces into the flour; Horo had now realized why they needed to be wet, because flour makes this thick plaster stuff, and its hell to get off. He found three jellybeans already, they were in his mouth. He spat them out and he saw that the girl had four. Horo sped up and found 3 more jellybeans in no time and spat them out.

The four boys watched in amusement. "This place isn't so bad after all." Myles whispered to them. They all nodded and grinned.

Horo got eight jellybeans before the girl. He had won, and it felt good. But his face…shit it was hilarious looking. After he got his candy he went into the bathroom and started scrubbing. Broke and Glass followed him in there and watched him scrub it off which made them laugh.

The whole thing wasn't too bad, and soon it was over.

They sat in the gym for like an hour. "Katy, can't we go yet?" Horo whined. "No! We have to wait." She said. Horo sighed and sat down on the stage while little kids ran around. He never noticed the drum set behind the stage. He took the drumsticks and started playing a familiar beat.

"_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, _

_Playin' in the street you're gonna make a big man someday_

_You got mud on you're face, _

_You big disgrace, _

_Kickin' yo can all over the place"_ Started singing. Myles and Yoh started stomping with the beat. They definitely grabbed the little kids attention. "If you know this song, sing along!" Lyserg yelled.

"_We will, we will Rock You!_

_We will, we will Rock you!"_ They all sang.

"_Buddy you're a young man, hard man_

_Shoutin in the street gonna take on this world someday_

_You got blood on yo face_

_You big disgrace_

_Wavin yo banner all over the place."_

Basically everyone knew the chorus of this song. It was so powerful, but so awesome.

Katy and Taylor sat together. Katy's head was rested on his shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Katrina. You busy tomorrow?" He asked. "No." She said. "I was wondering…." He was cut off by someone's snappy voice.

"Taylor! Time to go." His mother called. He pulled away from Katrina. "Do you want to uhh…go uhh out…" He asked quickly. Katrina nodded. "Uh huh…" She said. "Okay. That's great!" He said.

"Taylor Danielle Smith!" She said. "I gotta go. Bye!" He said and he ran up to his mom. Katrina smiled.

"Daddy! We can go now!" She said. Horo stopped playing the drums and he scooped up Katy. The four guys followed him. "Daddy. Me and Taylor are going to hang out tomorrow." She said. "Who's Taylor?" Horo asked. "My friend. He's really nice." She mumbled. "He! A guy?" Horo said. She nodded. "Okay Katy." Yoh said taking her into his arms.

Horo looked at Yoh. Yoh gave him the look. "So is he still here?" Yoh asked. She nodded. "Right there." She said pointing. He had blonde hair that fell into his face and he was wearing a pink Atticus t-shirt with jeans.

"He's cute." Horo whispered into Yoh's ear. Yoh waved off Horo. "What's his last name Katrina?" Yoh asked. "Smith." She said. "Excuse me. Mrs. Smith." Yoh called. "Hi…my name is Yoh. Uhh my sister Katrina and she says Taylor want to hang out…" He said.

His mom looked at Taylor who was avoiding eye contact. "Alright. Where and when?" She asked. "I can pick him up and then take him over to my place." Yoh said. "Alright. We live…"

Horo watched as Yoh made progress. Katrina and Taylor took hands and ran off into a private part of the room. Yoh came back. "What are they doing?" Horo asked. "They wanted to plan stuff out in private." Yoh said. "Its cute isn't it?" Horo said. "Yoh! You dumbass!" Horo hissed.

"Okay, make sure you call me, I can't wait until tomorrow." He said. "Me too!" She said. "Taylor! You're father is waiting!" Came his mother's voice. "I really have to go now." He said. He hugged her quickly and ran off. Katrina was so happy she could just float away.

"Katy. Ready to go?" Horo asked. She nodded and they all got into the van. "So, let me get this straight, Katy is having a date in my house?" Ren said. "Yeah. Basically. You're parents aren't coming home for like another week right? So we can have a little play date." Yoh said. "Alright." Ren said.

The Next Day 

Katrina spent the morning with Jun making herself look cute. First she was going to take a bath.

Katy was playing with the bubbles while Jun washed her back. "This is fun!" Katy said. Jun smiled sweetly. "Yes it is." She said.

After the bath Katy put on a robe and they went into her shared room with Horo. "Alright. What colours does Taylor like?" Jun asked. "He said he likes pink and black the best." Katy said. "Alright…hmm…" Jun picked out a back halter top with 'Beautiful' written in handwriting with sequins in pink. And she got a pink skirt out.

"Alright. Now we have to do you're hair." She said. Katy sat on a chair in front of a mirror and Jun started brushing her hair. "You're hair is very nice. So silky and soft." She said. "You think Taylor will like it?" She asked. Jun smiled. "You really like him don't you?" She asked. Katrina smiled. "Yeah. He's the best." She said. "Well then you have to look you're best for him. She said.

She brushed Katy's long wavy blonde hair.

Katrina looked great. Her hair was long and wavy, and to finish it off Jun added a pink flower pin adding off the finishing touches. "I'm going to pick up Taylor." Yoh called. "Alright." Jun said.

"You have to wait here alright?" Jun said.

After about ten minutes of waiting Taylor and Yoh had finally arrived.

"This place is huge!" He said stretching out his arms. "Katrina! Guess who's here!" Yoh yelled. Katrina came down the stairs quickly. Taylor stared in amazement. "You look…beautiful." He said under his breath. Taylor took her hand and their fingers entwined.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Awws! SO KAWAII! You cannot deny it! I had to make Katy have a little playmate instead of just Horo. And its sooo cute! I think so at least! I mean their so small and their like on a date and I wanna huggle them!

REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	23. Date

**SaturnMax: Lol! They're adorable ne?**

**DimondDragon: Lol. Yesh me to DD, me too XD**

Katrina and Taylor were in the pool in the backyard swimming around. Taylor was wearing black swim trunks and Katy was wearing a pink two-piece bathing suit.

"Do you live here?" Taylor asked. "No. This is Ren's place. But I stay over night a lot of the time when daddy wants to spend time with him." Katy said and took a sip from her root beer. "Wow, it must be awesome to live here." Taylor said looking around. There was a sauna, a hot tub, a pool… "A hot spring!" He said looking at it. "Yeah…" She said. "Can we give it a try?" He asked. "Sure. Go ahead." She said. "But, what about you…" He said.

She shook her head. "You go ahead!" She said. "Aww Katrina…I only wanna go if you will." He said. "You're a boy, I'm a girl." She said. "So! Come on…no one will know." Taylor said and gave her big watery eyes. "Fine…lets give it a try." She said. They both went in, Katy dipped her foot in testing the water. She stepped in and gasped, the hot water made Katy have Goosebumps all over her skin.

They both sat down and felt so relaxed. This was heaven.

"Taylor. I wanted to ask you…how old are you?" Katrina asked. "I'm 10." He said. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah. Why? How old are you?" Taylor asked. Katrina winked and got out, leaving Taylor to wonder.

"Katy! Lunch time!" someone called. "Come on Taylor! Lets go!" She said. He nodded and followed her to the patio where they had a lunch set up for them. "Katrina…can I uh…put an arm around you?" Taylor asked nervously. "Yeah…thanks for asking." She said.

"Look at them Yoh! Its hellish torture!" Horo said pointing to them. "Calm down, its puppy love you idiot." Yoh said. "Anyways I think its sweet." Jun said. "Anyways Horo, its not like you never done that with anyone." Ren said. "Actually, I'm pretty sure you did way more than that with freshmen." Myles mentioned. "Shut up! She wanted to!" Horo said.

"But still, you're getting so mad over something so small. It won't go farther than this I promise." Yoh said. "I hope you're right. Otherwise I'll have to make you my special lunch…a knuckle sandwich." Horo said. "Katy's 7 right?" Ren asked. Horo nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" Ren said. He heard Taylor say he was 10. Horo was pissed enough at the poor kid. So he didn't need another reason to be.

"You got some icing on you're cheek." Taylor said. Taylor had hidden the napkins before. "Here. I'll get that off." He said and licked her cheek. She blushed, her face turning a nice shade of pink.

Horo glared at the boy. He could just kill that motherfucker for touching his daughter. "I could just kill that motherfucker for touching my daughter!" Horo growled. "Horo, calm down." Myles said. "I find it really cute. I mean look how she's blushing. It's so adorable. You can't help but want to take a picture." Myles said with the rest of them nodding.

"Hey Taylor…" Katy said.

"Yeah Katrina?"

"I'm thinking of changing my look. I feel like I make Broke and Glass look weird because of how I look. And I'm learning more and more about music…do you think I should? Would you still like me even if I change?" Katy asked. "Katrina, I would like you no matter what. Even if you had an extra eyeball on you're forehead." Taylor said stroking her cheek tenderly. Her eyes widened. He was so sweet, and so cute.

"Katrina…can I…kiss you?" Taylor asked timidly. She nodded slowly.

Jun being the romantic type was playing the song Happy Together. Not the Simple Plan version, the original version.

Taylor and Katy leaned in, and Taylor was slowly brushing her hair back when music started playing really loudly. They both jumped at the sudden noise, ruining the moment. Jun glared at the garage. Horo had to choose to have band practice at this time. She knew it was on purpose. And it was so cute.

"Whoa. Its that them?" Taylor asked. She nodded. "Lets go check them out. She nodded and they went into the garage. They saw the four boys rocking out and Lyserg was taping it. Taylor was amazed, while Katy was mad. She forgot that Lyserg had scheduled band practice today. She really liked Taylor. He was so nice, and he was cute.

Horo had noticed how Taylor's arm had just managed to make its way to Katy's shoulder. He glared and started hitting the poor drums harder. He hated it. That stupid kid would take away his little Katy's innocence. He saw through a security camera they almost kissed. So he turned up the volume a lot.

"Their really good. They'll make it far." Taylor said to Katrina. She nodded. "Yeah. They're playing a gig on Friday." Katy said. "Really. Cool. Where?" He asked. "Its at a high school dance. I'm playing a song." She said. "Whoa, that's so awesome. I wanna come alright?" Taylor said. She nodded and smiled brightly. "Okay." She said. "I'll be the one with the bouquet of flowers backstage." Taylor said.

After they were done the song Ren walked away going to get his water bottle. "Daddy. Me and Taylor are going to go for a walk." She said. Horo opened his mouth to protest when Yoh answered for him. "Alright. Just don't come back too late." He said with a smile. She nodded and took Taylor's hand and they ran off.

Horo glared at Yoh. "What? You have to understand that Katy really likes him. It's not like their going to have sex or anything." Yoh said. "But still! She's my baby. I love her too much. I don't want her to go…" Horo said. "Yeah I know. But this is just an obstacle. You have to overcome it. Anyways, when she's with him she's not getting hurt. Like with Hao. And he seems to really care about her." Yoh explained.

"Yeah I know you're right." Horo said.

"Taylor. Have you ever thought I was weird…because my dad is 17?" Katrina asked. Taylor stopped walking and looked at her in the eye. "No. Of course not." He said, you could tell he wasn't lying. She knew he wasn't. He would never lie to her.

"Thank you, because…I just can't take it. I love my new family. My old one was horrible…but now just because he's 17 everyone things I messed up…and I…I just hate it so much." She said as tears built up. Taylor brought her into his embrace and held her closely stroking her hair. "It's okay Katrina…it's alright." He said in a soothing voice. She cried in his shoulder, and he whispered things in her ear calming her down.

They broke the hug and looked each other in the eyes deeply. It was magical, they both new what to do. Their lips met and Katrina opened her mouth slightly, Taylor slid his tongue in and massaged her tongue. When they broke apart they didn't know what to say. "Wow…" Taylor whispered. He knew he loved her.

She was so beautiful, and nice…he could never find himself loving anyone but her.

He found himself whispering it in her ear. "Aishiteru."

Katrina's eyes widened, his warm breath tickling her neck gave her shivers up her spine. "I love you too." She said. He took her hand and they both ran off, they ended up going back to Katrina's place. They climbed over the gates and landed on the grass.

A Few Hours Later

"Taylor. I gotta take you home now!" Horo called. "Alright." Taylor said. "Come on. Lets go." Katrina said and they both ran to the limo. "You're going home in style." Said Samuel Higgins the butler. Taylor nodded and they both got in. "I'm your limo driver for today." Horo said putting on the stupid hat.

He drove to his house. Katy went with him up to the door. When they were at the door Taylor kissed her on the cheek before going inside.

Katy walked happily back to the car. "Daddy! I love him!" Katrina announced, leaving Horo shocked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Taylor. I don't want you to see that girl anymore." Hissed his mother. "Why not?" Taylor asked. "Because. She has family problems, her father is 17. That is not good! Do not see her anymore!" His mom said. Taylor just looked away not saying anything

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

AWWWS! KAWAIINESS! I lurve the kawaiiness of Taylor and Katy! But his mother is an evil bitch! KILL THE BITCH!

…

REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	24. Brotherly Love

Yoh sighed sleepily. Their gig last night at the yogurt shop was a total disaster. They played their hearts out and the audience didn't take any of it in. They just totally ignored them and continued walking out. It was hell. I mean seriously, being booed off stage really hurt.

"_It's not that we hate you, and its not that we love you_

_The real truth is, we don't really know you_

_How could we judge something that we haven't seen?_

_How can we like something that we don't know?" Ren sang_

_Horo noticed there were some people leaving. He just thought that they had to do something. But then more and more people left. They didn't even give them a chance!_

_Myles saw a few jocks from their school leave too…he knew it wouldn't be good on Monday. Wasting their weekend with their music they put their hearts into…that's not a good sign. "Yoh!" Myles whispered. Yoh noticed and nodded to his friend glumly. _

"_Ren!" Yoh whispered. Ren nodded too._

"_We can't say anything about you_

_Because when we do_

_We'll just be pricks_

_We can't do anything to you_

_Because if we do, _

_We'll regret all our lives_

_So how about we just go our separate ways_

_And hope tomorrow will be a better day."_

_The song had nothing wrong with it. Ren's singing was good, it had a nice rhythm, the lyrics were real…nothing was wrong with them. But maybe it was just the audience. Like the time Ashlee Simpson got booed off stage. She tried her best. But lip-syncing just was too common these days. And people want real music. Not some stupid crap._

_They did all they could by putting on a cool show. But seriously, when the jukebox suddenly went on, that hurt. And all four knew what that meant. They should get off before yogurt gets thrown. It was common sense. _

Yoh snuggled deeper into the sheets. Life was horrible at this time. Horo was freaking because Katy now was depressed often and she cried herself to sleep every night. Ren was busy off in his own world. Ren was working on new perfect songs. And that left Yoh all alone to live under the same roof as his snotty, spoiled, asshole brother.

He turned on the radio and suddenly heard the screechingness of Ashlee Simpson's voice! He immediately shot up and turned off the radio and threw it into his hamper. It landed softly on the black clothing. He panted heavily and his eyes were wide. Never again did he want to hear the sound of Ashlee Simpson singing. It was just too painful.

Yoh sighed as suddenly he could hear the song I write Sins not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco. That band had just shot up suddenly. He4 wish that Broke and Glass could do that. Maybe it was their name. It wasn't too appealing. But that band name they all made up together. So they couldn't change their name.

Oh, well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

"What a beautiful wedding  
What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
"And, yes, but what a shame  
What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

Yoh sang along to the song. Panic! At The Disco was good and their lyrics weren't like other bands. Simple Plan only whines about Teen Angst and love and shit, though Yoh liked Teen Angst…all their songs were like that. Having something different was always nice.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said,

"Yoh. I need to borrow you're hair straightener." Hao said not making eye contact. "What happened to yours?" Yoh asked with a huge grin. "It…broke…" Hao said. "What happened to it?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me or I won't let you use it."

"I broke it."

"What'd you do?"

"It flew in the toilet." Hao muttered uneasily.

"It did what?" Yoh yelled.

"Flew into the toilet." Hao yelled loosing his patience. "How did it do that?" Yoh asked. "I was mad at the stupid bird that kept crashing into the window so I threw the hair straightener at it and then it bounced off the glass and into the toilet. Now can I use yours or what?" Hao said angrily. "Fine, fine. Just bring it back." Yoh said. Hao nodded and rushed into his room.

Yoh sighed and went deeper into the sheets keeping the warmth of it hostage. "When life sucks go down to the bakery and get some pie." Yoh suddenly mumbled to himself. Yoh didn't even mean to say that. Weird things come out of his mouth sometimes. Once when Ren was getting his lip piercing he suddenly said 'It hurts like a bitch to do it. Believe me.' that freaked Ren out and the guy almost screwed up on the piercing because Yoh said it right when he was going to pierce his lip.

Yoh decided that he WAS hungry and pie DID taste good. So he uneasily took off the blanket. The cold air froze his chest and legs. He quickly reached for his pants, which he had put on the heater the previous night. It kept all his clothes nice and warm. He grabbed any t-shirt from the closet and he rushed downstairs. He went into the fridge and didn't find any pie. But he did find pudding. Which was really good. Chocolate pudding. He grabbed that instead happy with what he had found.

He went back upstairs stumbling on the last step. He almost fell back down the stairs but he had a firm grip on the railing, but his pudding fell and spilled on the stairs rolling down them. He stared at what was left of his pudding. He felt like crying. He felt like just being a little kid again. When he had no worries. When he was six he remembered all the mischief he did.

Little Yoh Asakura, AKA Chibi Y Asakura and his partner in crime Hao Asakura. AKA Chibi H Asakura both had a mission to do today. They both had to do one thing, and one thing only. Get the cookies from the cookie jar, and trade them with his homework.

Yoh and Hao both were prepared for this mission. They had everything they needed. They had their walky talky watches, they had their flashlights, and they were dressed in black. They had all the spy gear they needed.

Yoh quietly snuck down the halls. When he got into the kitchen he motioned for his brother to follow him. Hao snuck down the halls too and met with Yoh. Yoh got onto Hao's shoulders and climbed on top of the counter. "Pass up the ziplock bag over." Yoh said into the walky talky watch. Hao gave it to Yoh. Immediately Yoh got to work. He poured all the cookies into the bag and handed it down to Hao.

"Pass up the homework over."

Hao gave him their homework and Yoh stuffed it in. Yoh gently put it down and climbed onto Hao's back and was going to step down when Hao stumbled and they both fell down. Yoh let out a small cry. Hao immediately covered Yoh's mouth. They both heard footsteps. "Mom." They bother whispered to each other.

Yoh immediately lifted four big tiles from the ground and uncovered a door. Yoh quickly started working at the lock, when he got the combination in he opened the door and it led into a dark passageway. Hao and Yoh hopped in and closed the door behind them. They could hear mom's footsteps from above. They were both happy she knew nothing about their secret passageway. Otherwise they would be doomed.

Yoh turned on his flashlight and they both started running down the passage. "Look! A trap!" Hao said pointing to the lights. "Whatever you do, don't go into the lights. Otherwise we might not make it out." Hao said. They both got through the trap they had set themselves for next time very easily. But if you went into the light pillows would be flinging at them through the whole passage way. Pillows with things stuffed inside like plastic bowls and such.

Yoh and Hao both made it out and they opened the hatch and they climbed into their bunk beds.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

LoL! A lil brotherly love. Even if that brother is an evil pyromaniac! O.O Dun Dun DUNNN! I got that idea because when I was little with my friend Grace we would pretend to be spies. It was fun. One night we stayed up until like 4am playing Spy Kids XDDDD Oh yeah. I'm going to a concert Friday, so I'll probably be inspired then! Anyways REVIEW!

Yoh: Aww…good times

Hao: Yeah…we gotta go through the passageway again sometime.

Me: You guys can't.

Twins: WHY NOT?

Me: Because I won't let you!


	25. 7 Days Later

7 Days Later

Myles POV

We all sat in front of the TV, watching Beavis and Butthead, but then suddenly it switched to The Ring. "We're all gonna die!" I cried. "Myles, you're sitting on the remote." Yoh said. "Oh…" I said and got off of it. They switched back, before realizing.

"Shit! The school dance is in an hour!" Horo cried. "Crap! Get everything you guys need!" I said and ran to my guitar. The rest of them ran to their instruments and we hurried out the door and into the van.

Normal POV

They buckled up and Yoh started driving. "Okay, we got to get 'in the zone' alright?" Horo said. "How do we do that?" Yoh asked. "What's our favourite band?" Horo asked. "Green Day." We all said at once. "Where's my Green Day CD?" He asked. Ren passed it to him. He put it in the CD player and put it up to full volume.

"Okay time to open the windows." Horo said and rolled down the front windows. He stuck his head out the window and sang with the music.

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps,

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me

It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up

Am I just paranoid, or am I stoned?" He sang loudly.

They did that the whole way to the school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I don't have a band anymore." Chris confessed.

"What why not?" Mr. Kunis demanded. "Because, they quit at he last second." She said. "Great, this is just great. Now the whole thing will have to be cancelled!" He said angrily. Chris bowed her head, she didn't want the dance to be ruined, so she did the one thing she could. "Actually, I think I have a band." She said. "But they'll need to borrow some instruments." She said. She ran to the music room and got Unknown Promise to carry what they needed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Shit! We're late!" Horo said looking at his watch. "Shit! Chris is going to kill me!" Ren muttered. "Girlfriend?" They all asked. "NO!" I yelled. We ran with out instruments to the gym to find another band playing.

"Uhh, this song is dedicated to someone really special. Someone who gave me hope…" Chris said into the mic. People started booing them, and Chris' hope fell, until she saw a band there, the lead singer staring with a confident look. She took a deep breath. "I know you're out there, this song is for you."

They started playing, and Chris was getting into the zone.

"_Do you remember me? We had a moment, where we would just stare_

_Out of everyone in the crowed, our eyes just locked_

_The whole world seemed to, just shut off_

_And I just, get this weird feeling. "_ She sang. She seemed nervous, but still was confident.

"_Do you remember how I just stood there, unmoving doing nothing_

_I listened to your music, everything flew away_

_And when Black met gold, I knew everything would be okay"_

Broke and Glass ran back stage while Unknown Promise was performing, "Hi. Uhh sorry we're late. We're Broke and Glass, we were supposed to play after Unknown Promise." Yoh said. "Oh. Great you guys showed up." Mr. Kunis said. "You're right after them, so just sit tight." He said.

"I want to make this memorable. How about you?" Horo whispered into Myles ear. He nodded. "The chorus is coming up again soon says five bucks. That's when we go on stage and start singing." Yoh whispered. Ren nodded knowing fully what was happening.

"_How could I forget that little voice in you're eyes?_" She sang.

"_It's just a, blind stare"_ Ren sang, the volume doubled, because the rest of the band was playing. Chris stared in shock. 'Oh my god.' She thought.

"_Through everyone in the crowed, everyone is seen through."_ Ren sang, she sang with him and their voices harmonized.

"_Everyone doesn't notice, nobody knows it_

_No one knows it but you and me."_ She sang,.

"_It's just a, blind stare_

_Through everyone in the crowed, everyone is seen through_

_Everyone doesn't notice, nobody knows it,_

_But…" Her voice got soft… "You and me!"_ She sang/yelled into the mic.

The song ended and the school cheered."I told you Unknown Promise was awesome." He said. She just smiled. "I think its time for you guys to play." She said and went backstage. He stretched out his arm and she did the same, their hands almost touching.

"Okay, now usually, we would open the dance with a nice song like that, but we're really in the mood for some Green Day! How does that sound?" Ren said. "But first, Horo said grabbing the mic. "We have another song." He reached out his arm and Katrina came timidly to him. "My baby worked hard, just so she could play a song here tonight. A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton." He said and soon she started playing it.

"Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass and I'm homebound" She sang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps…

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me,

It all keeps adding up,

I think I'm cracking up.

Am I just paranoid,

Or am I stoned?"

The song ended, they wanted to so badly light the fireworks, but if they did they would be in deep shit.

"Okay, that's our favourite Green Day song ever." Yoh said. "I know, its funny, and the beat is awesome. It's the greatest song, Warning is pretty good to though." Myles said. "Yeah but Basket Case is way better." Horo said. "Yeah." "No duh."

"Please excuse the nimrods over here, they forget their on stage sometimes and have a conversation with each other about pointless things that no one gives a shit about." Ren said sending daggers at the band. But they just grinned stupidly.

"Next song is…okay seriously we play our songs too much." Myles said. "I know I very special song, we actually role played the music video once. It was so fun." Myles said and played part of the chorus on his guitar.

They nodded. They started taking off their shirts, Horo was glad Pilika took Katy….

"Throw it over here!" Someone yelled when Yoh took off his tshirt. "I'm not sure you're dad would appreciate that." Yoh said in a stern father like voice. "Buttt…since daddy ain't here right now, I guess I can…" Yoh said.

_You guys have extra clothes right? _

_Yeah of course, party after right?_

_**Yoh, what do you think we are? Idiots?**_

_**He won't answer that.**_

He threw his shirt into the crowed.

"TAKE THEM OFF!" Some people yelled. "Take these off. No way, if you watched on the news you would've seen already." Horo said. "But, is it okay if I do something?" Myles asked. "Of course." Ren said knowing damn well what he was going to do. Myles turned around and mooned the school. "Alright, now, this song…well…You guys will get it." Ren said.

"_I took her out, it was a Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started makin' out and she took off my pants  
But then, I turned on the TV" _Ren sang. He loved this song…He started to take off his pants, by unzipping them, when they were off they were thrown into the audience/

"_And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?"_ Myles was already down to his boxers, his pants thrown into the audience.

"_Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops and your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy"_ Yoh took off his pants as well, and threw them.

"_And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And you still act like you're in freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?"_ Horo's turn, he stopped playing drums for a second and came up front and threw his pants and screamed.

That's about the time that she broke up with me (what's my age again?)  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me, I'll never wanna act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?" They mooned the audience this time.

"okay, now for one of our songs…this will be the first time for our songs wouldn't it?" Ren said. "Shit, we've been too busy playing other songs, or harassing other people, we never got a chance, and now look at the time?" Ren said and looked at the clock. "This song will be to close tonight, it's dedicated, to every good friend we have, but mostly, we wrote it for us." Ren said as the song started.

"You know, some friends say their friendship is forever, then the next second its over, that's what I would call a friendshit. Now, I have some awesome friends standing right around me, who will be my friends forever, we've known each other for forever too. And that's the way it will be. Now make your friendship last! Don't make it fail and become a friendshit!" Ren said as the rest were playing softly.

"Watching those days go by

Looking back on all those years

Everything we did was together

Everything we said was a promise forever." The beat was nice and slow, they changed it because this was for the ending.

Looking through those old photographs,

Sharing good times, smiles and laughs

Everything we did would never be put in the past."

"As we grow together!" Soon the music got louder and went back to its normal pace.

"We get older but nothing changes

Immature as hell, planning on being this way forever

I'll be here for you

You'll be here for me

That's the way it will be!" Ren sang.

Myles took his solo there making up for all the time they wasted with Vanessa Carlton.

"As we grow together

We get older but nothing changes

Immature as hell, planning on being this way forever

I'll be here for you

You'll be there for me

That's the way it will always, forever…that's the way it'll be, forever!" Ren sang. Ren turned his guitar around and soon he started pretending to thrust himself into Myles.

Horo held up his lighter and swayed it in the air, soon everyone else did too.

"Just today I've been with you

And I've seen a few changes

But it doesn't matter 'cuz we're still the same!" He sang quickly and loudly break the slow moment.

"As we grow together

We get older but nothing changes

Immature as hell, planning on being this way forever

I'll be here for you

You'll be there for me

That's the way it will always, forever, Bestfriends forever!" He sang and soon enough he threw his guitar pick into the crowed.

"Thank you very much everyone. Now in ten seconds it will be 8:29, I want you, to find someone to kiss, at 8:30, right when this ends, and we will all kiss, and if you don't have someone to kiss, then me and the rest of Broke and Glass will give you a big kiss on the cheek and a hug. If you're a guy, then go look at some play boy magazine andjerk offalright? And hey, after the show, party at my place." Ren said.

The clock turned to 8:30 and they set off fireworks in the gym while Kunis was in the can.

Lots of people started kissing, but there were a few people who weren't kissing.

_10 seconds before 8:30_

Yoh and Myles kissed. It was cute, Yoh was staring lustfully into Myles's eyes, and Myles stared back.

Ren felt his heart skip a beat as he went up to Horo. They both kissed, Horo picked up Ren and swung him around. "Wo ai ni. Ren…" Horo whispered. "Aishiteru, Horo no baka." He said breathlessly. Ren wrapped his arms around Horo's neck and they kissed again letting fangirls cry.

"Okay, okay, one more song." Ren said and started to play an unknown tune on his guitar. The others looked at him not knowing what he was doing. He just gave them the look that said 'getyourassesplaying' Soon Myles joined in with him, and Yoh did too, harmonizing with Ren's guitar. Horo started adding a new type of rhythm to it.

"It's amazing, how the smallest thing will make me smile

It's scary, how the smallest thing will make me cry,

If you promise, to keep me safe then you better now be lying

If you say, you'll always be there with me, then you better not fail" Ren sang making it up on the spot.

"But believe me, if you do everything you say it'll be worth you're while." Yoh sang.

"If you keep me warm at night,

Snuggle up nice and close

If you wipe away my tears,

Get rid of my fears

If you do it, then you'll prove yourself, now time to prove mine."

"Something's can break me, just like a broken toy

Something's will make me so happy, I'll jump for joy

If you'd say you only love me, then I'll believe you'll follow through

If you'd say you would always help me out, you wouldn't get mad or shout

If you'd say you'd always try your best, then you would always do" Yoh sang.

"If you save me from my nightmares

Hold me in your embrace

If you kiss me and say you care

You'll always be there,

I'll believe you, you believe me." Yoh said making up his own words to the chorus

"Now it's this time of the year,

And I'm getting so nervous

My palms are sweating, and so are many other places

I don't know what to do,

I don't know if I can follow through

The best thing I can do is let you know…" Myles sang his voice lower than Yoh's and Ren's.

"If I ever try to do drugs, you'll smack me silly

If I ever try to hurt you, you would save me too

I don't know how many more ways to say this

I love you" Myles sang.

"Aishiteru" Horo whispered.

"Wo ai ni"

"mela"

"Je t'aime"

"Ti amo"

Mahal Kita

Ya lyublyu tebya" Horo whispered every word that meant I love you, trying to give it affect.

"If you say you love me

Whisper it to me

If you give me this feeling

No one else can give

You'll be my special one

Forever and ever." Horo sang and they ended the song.

"Wow, we made up that one on the spot! That was a pretty good one. Okay, I saw a few people who didn't kiss anyone." Ren said. "Alright, you, you, you, you, you…and you." Myles said bringing them up on stage.

"Now, you girls, really looked sad when you didn't get a kiss. I mean you would've gone with someone but you were just scared right?" Myles said in a taunting voice. "Bullshit, I can kiss. I just didn't want to." She said. "Can you prove it?" Myles asked. "Of course." She said. Myles cupped her cheek and they kissed, using tongue.

All of them had girls to kiss. "Alright, everyone here count down from ten! We gotta do this properly!" Yoh said.

They started counting down.

"Hey Chris…how old are you?"

"14"

"Okay good I thought you were 12.."

"baka." Chris mumbled. "No more kisses for you!" Ren said and clung to Horo. "So childish." She mumbled. Ren stuck his tongue out at her and clamped his eyes shut. "Are you sure you're 17?" She asked. "How do you know?" Ren asked. "You're site. I'm the first person who entered it." She said. "Now its pretty popular." She said. "Really? Cool." Horo said as he waved good-bye to the girl he kissed.

"Now, everyone, follow the big ugly van Horo got for a Christmas present. It will go to his mansion." Myles said pointing to Ren. "And guess what, we will have lots of 'fun' things to do. Open bedrooms…You guys just wanna chill that's cool. We drugged his parents too so they won't bug us, they were taken across town." Horo said.

"But if you hear a siren, it means no matter what you are doing, even if you have to slide out of her, you gotta get the hell out." Yoh said. Ren and the band all went to the van and had people follow them.

When they got there people were filling the place. Horo and Ren drank up trying to get drunk and do stupid shit. Soon they were finally, "Ren, I got reservations on you're room." Horo said, leading them. "Yoh, my room is our room tonight." Myles said.

Pilika walked into the kitchen and sat Katrina down on the counter. "Here, sit tight and I'll make us some popcorn." She said. "Okay." Katy said, they were going to watch the movie Cinderella, the version with Brandy in it. "Alright. Can I phone daddy?" She asked. "Of course, you don't need to ask for things like that." Pilika said sweetly.

She dialed Horo's cell number and listened to it ring.

Soon the answering machine came up.

"Hey, this is Horo, leave a message after the beep."

"Hi Daddy. It's me Katy. I just wanted to ask you when you'd be back, I love you a lot. Okay, can't wait to see you, and I had so much fun tonight. Love you. Bye…" She said and was about to hang up.

Horo had heard the message.

"Katy! Wait baby!" He said quickly holding back a moan. "Daddy?" She asked. "Y-yeeeaahh B-baby." Horo said while Ren was sucking on his neck leaving marks to show he was his. "I dooonn't know when I'll be coming back, okay baby." He said trying not o moan. "Okay daddy." She said. "Oh, me and Pilika are going to watch Cinderella! Bye!" She said and hung up. Horo turned off his cell and threw it on the ground.

"That was evil." He said as Ren was unzipping his pants. "Wait! Who said you would be seme!" Horo said as he pushed Ren away. "Well I can't be uke." Ren said. "Too bad. I won't have sex unless you're uke!" Horo said and pouted. Ren rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever. Next time it's my turn." Ren said.

Horo stripped Ren down and he sucked on the tip of Ren's erection. Ren moaned and laced his fingers in Horo's hair. Horo licked his fingers and stuck one in Ren's entrance, Ren's grip on Horo's hair tightened and Horo quickly put in another, and another. Ren tightened around Horo's fingers. Horo moved them around so he could get used to the feeling.

He took them out and positioned himself at Ren's entrance and

"MYLES! Fuck! Fuck me!" Yoh cried as Myles thrust into him. "HARDER! Faster!" Yoh cried. "This is the best way to loose weight! Fuck what my sis said about going to the gym! This is how you exercise!" Myles said breathlessly. "Onegani! Harder! Faster!" Yoh ordered.

Music played loudly and luckily they couldn't hear those cries.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow, nice….okay I suck at writing lemons alright? Anyways they just started the stupid stuff. Believe me, shit will happen that's so crazy, but it will be awesome to write, but right now I havta go to bed O.O Anyways PEACE! And REVIEW

- xImperfectlyX


	26. Aftermath

**Meh:** **please use the same name XDDDDDD THANKS FOR THE REVIEW**

**Chio-sama: Yeah s'ok THANKS FOR THE REVIEW**

**DimondDragon: Thanks...It was only my first lemon...XDDDDDDDD THANKS FOR THE REVIEW**

**SaturnMax: Yeah, thanks keep reviewin! XDDDDD THANKS FOR THE REVIEW**

Myles put his shirt back on and went out of the room. He kept the elastic band on it saying it was reserved, it was his bedroom. He didn't want to get any cum on the new sheets. Ren and Horo had kept the elastic band on their doorknob too because it was Ren's room. And Ren's parents room was locked. So no one would fuck it up. Seriously if Ren's father found out. Ren would probably be transferred to a posh school where they had never heard of alcohol except for the type you put on wounds.

Myles stretched and stumbled downstairs and found the beer in the fridge. He drank up and soon felt a lot better. He grabbed a few more…

Hour's later

They were all sitting in a circle, it didn't matter that some people still had a bit of cum on them, because seriously. It was hard not to get it on you.

"Okay, now that we are all, half drunk, or drunk. Lets do something fun!" Horo said with a slurred voice.

"I-I-I can't breathe." Said a voice, she sounded desperate. They all stared at her and soon they realized. "Stop holding you're breath you idiot!" Some guy said and knocked her on the head. "Hey! I'm-I'm telling the uhh…whats it She said.

"Truth or Dare!" Myles said. "Okay I go first because I said it first!" Myles said. "Alright Yoh, Truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare." Yoh said. "Okay, I dare you, to put a pair of boxers on you're head, go outside and started singing…It's raining men." Myles said. "A-alright. But what if I can't?" Yoh asked. "Just do it!" Horo said.

Yoh put on a pair of boxers over his head and ran outside.

"ITS RAINNNING MENN!" He sang. "Oh its raining men!" He kept on singing it over and over again. He put on his rollerblades and started skating around. "It's raining men! But that's alright because I have a pussy for them to go into!" He sang.

"Yoh has a pussy? I never saw when we were having sex." Myles said.

"RAINNNING MENN!" He sang again terribly off key. Basically he screeched it.

"Yoh! That's enough." Ren yelled. Yoh came back in taking off his socks as well and left them outside for the rain to drench.

"Okay. Ren! I dare you to go and fuck…Lyserg!" Yoh said pointing to the green haired boy. "Me!" Lyserg asked. "Yeah you! Now go!" Yoh said.

**(A/N: I had to do this. This is going to be evil, but seriously, I have to for various reasons)**

Ren grabbed Lyserg's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Yoh, why'd you do that?" Horo asked his friend. "Because, Lyserg has the hubbas for Ren." Yoh said. "But I love Ren." Horo said. "Shit! I'm too drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!" Yoh said.

"How about we just get back to the party?" Myles said. People mumbled something that sounded like a yes.

"Yoh, seriously. I'm so drunk its gotten me thinking." Myles said. "We can't be together." He said. "Why not?" Yoh asked. "What if we break up?" He said. "Then one of us will have to leave the band. And we couldn't be Broke and Glass without you, or me. Because we're all unique. And if you left the band, I would be so hurt, I'm noit sure if you would care if I left though." Myles said.

"Myles! I love you…but I understand. We can't be together. If we are, then everything will fuck up." He said. "That's the same with Horo and Ren." Yoh said. "Yeah, exactly." Myles said. "Yoh, before…before this is over…can I have a kiss?" Myles asked. Yoh cupped Myles cheek, their lips so close..

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" someone asked. "Police." said a deep voice.

The person opened the door up.

"This is to…how old are you?" Asked the police smelling the foul taste of the beer. "uh…sixteen!" the guy said. "Underaged drinking? Young man you're going to have to…all of you are drunk aren't you." He said. "No shit Sherlock." Said Myles voice, he was too drunk to know how much shit he was in. "That's it, party's over! You're all coming with me!" He said.

He went upstairs and opened the door. "You, pointy, get out of the prostitute, you guys are coming with me." Said the police.

An hour later

"Fuck! My parents aren't home!" Horo cried. "Shit, my phone line is dead. We have no one to bail us out." Yoh cried. "Ren! You're parents! Its been hours, they have to be…Hi Mr. Tao." Myles said staring at the man. "Ba…" Ren whispered in fear. He had never feared his dad before, but that look in En's eyes…it was scary. It was the look to kill.

"I'm here to bail out my son and his little friends." He said in an angry voice.

"Right there sir." The police said pointing to the four boys sitting in the chairs nervously. En grabbed Ren by the arm and started pulling him. "You boys all go home right away. I'll have Samuel drive you home! I have something I need to take care of!" En hissed glaring at his son who had a frightened expression.

"But, I have things I need to do with Ren!" Horo said desperately. "Too bad Horokeu!" En snapped.

En slammed the door to the limo shut and he dragged the hesitant Ren inside. "Baba! I'm sorry!" Ren cried, he didn't want to die. "Too late boy!" En hissed. "You've crossed the line! And I'm not letting you get off easy, I'm going to have to make sure you don't ever do it again!" He said and swung his arm around and backhanded Ren sending him crashing.

Horo trudged into the living room where Katrina and Pilika were waiting for him. "Daddy!" Katy cried. Horo looked up and gave her a small smile. "Wait here for a second okay Katy?" Pilika said.

"Horo, what happened?" She asked. "Well, we all got drunk, and Me, Myles, Yoh and Ren were taken downtown. And En came to pick us up. And now I think Ren's in trouble." Horo said. "Call him." She said and handed him the phone. He dialed the number but it said it was busy. "Fuck En! He's gonna fucking kill Ren!" Horo said loudly punching the wall.

"Who's going to hurt Ren?" Asked a voice. "Katy. Baby oh no one. Its…it's for a school play." Horo said picking her up. "And now, it's way past your bedtime. Isn't that right Pilika?" Horo said. She nodded. "Let daddy sing for you." He whispered.

Myles opened the door to his home. "Where have you been! We haven't seen you for months!" His mother said in a nagging voice. "Calm down mom." Myles said and walked upstairs. "You know we're moving in five months Myles Carter Lee." His mom said using his full name. "Yeah ma. I know! Just shut up and leave me alone!" He said and slammed the door to his room shut.

"Five months…the guys don't even know. And we've finally got somewhere with the band…and now well look, we have nothing again." He said and gave a half-heartedly laugh. "Broke and Glass…will just fall flat on their faces."

Yoh opened the door to his house and found Hao on the couch waiting up for him. "Hao?" Yoh said in a questioning voice. "Mom wouldn't go to sleep so I had to wait for you to come home." He said staring at the piece of chocolate. "Oh…okay." Yoh said in a slightly disappointed voice. "But I was worried for you…a little bit." Hao said. "Only a little?" Yoh asked. "No, more than that probably." Hao said.

Yoh hugged Hao tightly. Hao grinned evilly. 'This is all going to plan.' He thought.

Ren lay on the ground bloody, and in pain. Bruises everywhere. He tried to lift himself up, but he couldn't. "Have you had enough!" En yelled and kicked him in the stomach. "FATHER!" Said a voice. "Jun! Go back in you're room right now!" En commanded. "What are you doing to Ren?" She cried and rushed to his side. She put him on his back. "Why are you doing this!" Jun said and ran upstairs with Ren on her back and went into her bedroom slamming the door shut.

Myles picked up the phone.

"Sorry, I'm too damn upset right now, so fuck off." He said and was about to hang up when he heard a familiar Tao voice.

"Myles? Please, talk." Said a pleading voice. "What is it Jun?" He asked. "Ren's badly hurt. He's been beaten pretty badly. "Don't let the others know though." She said. "Why not?" Myles asked. "Because they wouldn't understand. You've been in the hospital before. But Horo and Yoh never have." She said. "Alright. I won't say a word. But what will I say when he's not at school tomorrow. We all knew he was going to get killed." Myles said.

"Just say you have no clue." Jun said. "And if they try to visit?" Myles asked. "The gate will be locked." She said. "Alright. But if they try to break in, don't let your dad know. Bye." Myles said and hung up.

Yoh slept peacefully on the couch. Hao sighed and put a blanket over him. "Night otouto." He whispered. Yoh shifted a little and said in his sleep 'Night Oniichan. I love you.' Hao sighed. "Maybe this isn't a good idea." He said in a low soft voice. He just wanted Yoh to be popular again, and not his freak friends. If Horo Ren and Myles were popular again then what role would he play?

Myles The flirt/aka ladies man

Horo The funny one/class clown

Ren The athlete/hard to get

Yoh was popular for being laid back and not caring for shit in the world. So it didn't matter. But Hao was all the things those three guys were. So they had to be eliminated. Because with them around, Hao couldn't compete.

Horo sat in his bedroom playing Linkin Park songs over and over again. This is what he did when he was sad. Listened to depressing music and thought deeply about everything.

'We should give up. Seriously. It's not going anywhere. We get small gigs and never get noticed. But how who would call the police! We warned everyone on the street…Hao! He did it! Fifty bucks said he did that to us. Now Ren's dead shit, and the rest of Broke and Glass are dead! Shit! I am going to mash up Hao! Ren's gonna be super badly injured, and then I'm going to be sad and Yoh will be sad and Myles…Myles will be too.' Horo thought.

I tried so hard, and got so far, in the end it doesn't even matter 

_I had to fall, to loose it all_

_In the end, it doesn't even matter._

Those lyrics ran in Horo's head. He quickly switched cd's.

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

Horo sang along. Me Against the World (A/N: This song inspires me so much! XD)

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

"They love to watch me fall." Horo said. Suddenly someone lit his flame.

"We'll pull this through." Horo said reassuringly putting his hand in. "Yeah, whatever obstacle Hao throws at us, we'll overcome it." Myles said putting his in as well. "To Broke and Glass!" Yoh said putting his hand in. "Overcoming Fire" Ren said.

Horo smiled. That was only a few weeks ago. Overcome every obstacle. He wasn't quite sure how Fire came into place, but it was awesome. Nothing could break them. Broke and Glass are damn good, they played with Green Day. They played before Transit Radio and they played at a school for a dance and they were good.

Horo quickly dialed Myles number

Once the phone was picked up he put the phone by his CD player, which was blasting music. Luckily he had soundproof walls because he's a drummer.

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

"What?" Myles said in a confused surprised voice.

"This song, Me Against the World. By Simple Plan." Horo said. "So?" Myles said. "So! We were all depressed, all sad. Seriously who the hell called the cops! The neighbours don't give a fuck!" Horo said. Myles thought for a second, then he spoke, voice filled with Venom. "Hao."

"Yeah otouto?" Hao said. "Where is my eyeliner?" Yoh asked. "You ran out. Just go without it." Hao said. "but, I love eyeliner." Yoh said in a whiny voice. The phone ran and Hao answered.

"Hello?"

The song Me Against the World was blasted, the two last verses.

But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

"Yoh! Its for you!" Hao said. Yoh listened to the song.

"Where are we meeting?" Yoh asked with his spark back. "We're meeting at The Bean Café. Like always. You in?" Horo asked. "Yeah. I'm in. How about Ren?" Yoh asked.

They all ended up in front of the Mansion. "Okay, we have to climb this gate…Jesus. We have to make it. We have to see him." Yoh said. They nodded. They all knew En had to work this morning.

Yoh climbed up first, he helped up Myles and Horo. They all jumped down, and ran across the beautiful lawn. They found Ren's bedroom window. "Alright, so how are we going to get up there?" Myles asked. "The ladder." Yoh said pointing to it. They nodded and Broke and Glass all started climbing one at a time.

They made it up, and they knocked on the door. Ren looked weakly over and saw his friends. "Bakas." He mumbled. "Jun!" He yelled. Jun came running into his room and she saw the three guys. "Myles." She muttered and opened the little door. They all came in and sat by Ren's bed. Jun thought it was a good time to leave.

"Hey buddy." Horo said and sat next to Ren. Myles and Yoh sat by him too.

"Jeez idiots. I just wanna sleep." He mumbled. "Seriously Ren, are you alright?" Yoh asked in a concerned voice. "No." He said. "I can barely move." He said. "Ren, I know what its like." Myles said holding his friends' hand. "Yeah Myles, I know you know what its like." Ren said.

"Just remember, its us against the world. We'll make it. Right?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's Me Against the World! I lurver that song! Its so good XD! And it inspires me.

Horo: Yeah, I read that in your diary…

Me: STOP READING THAT DAMN THING

Ren: Yeah. Actually the stuff you write in here happens in the story…strange

Me: Stop reading!

Myles: So, you imagine me as the Myles in homeroom? That's strange…I'm sexier than him.

Yoh: Seriously! I thought he was pretty awesome

Me: OKAY! STOP READING! No more Sex for you assholes

All: But Caammiiii!

Me: Only if you say the word that's music to my ears.

All: REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	27. New Band

**Thanks to the people who reviewed.**

**DarkShadow352: Lol...I know I'm mean its fun, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW XD**

**SaturnMax: I have no clue I wrote this a while ago...lol**

**Meh: Lol ok...please use one name kthx? XD**

The four boys all fell asleep. They looked so cute together Jun couldn't help but take pictures.

Ren was in her room, so it was a light room, the window was open while the sun was shining brightly and the window blew lightly swaying the pink curtains.

Ren was laying in bed, Horo was lying next to him on the big bed, with one arm hanging off the edge of bed touching the ground Yoh was laying with his mouth wide open and drool hanging out and Myles was laying over top of all of them in the brightly lit room. It looked awesome.

Myles woke up sleepily. He nudged Horo who woke up shortly after. "You can't be with Ren." He said. "Why not?" Horo asked. "Because, no romance between band members." He said. "Shit. You're right." Horo said and felt horrible. "Why the hell did I have to fall in love with him! Why couldn't I still like Marissa!" He said. Ren woke up from the noise. "Horo?" He said in a tired voice. "Right here Ren." Horo said and smiled as Ren looked at him.

"Ren, can you walk?" Horo asked. "Yoh get off!" Ren said. Yoh woke up and got off Ren's legs. Ren sat up and winced, he tried to stand up but he fell down. Ren clutched his stomach as a dark crimson colour appeared through the shirt. "Shit!" Horo cursed and put Ren onto the bed. He took off the tshirt Ren was previously wearing and got bandages from the bathroom. "Yoh! Dress his wounds. Myles! Sing the Happy Song. Ren, hold on." Horo said and ran out of the room. "SAMUEL! SAMUEL!" Horo yelled.

"Yes master Horo?"

"Where's Jun?"

"Out."

"Jesus! Bye Sam!" Horo said and ran back into the room

"How is the patient?" Horo asked. "Fine. We just changed bandages." Yoh said. Horo sat by Ren. "Hey." He said in his soft voice, which he usually uses to talk to Katy with. "What happened Ren? What did you're dad do?" Horo asked putting a fresh shirt on Ren. "Nothing." Ren mumbled and pulled the blankets up over his head. "This coming from a guy who claims he doesn't pout." Myles said. Horo threw a throw pillow at Myles.

"Shut up man! Don't be an idiot!" Horo snapped.

Horo got back onto the bed and went under the blankets with Ren. Ren held the other boy closely to him. "Make the idiots go away." He mumbled.

"NOW EVERYONE OUT!" He yelled and pointed to the window.

They all mumbled things in reply and jumped out the window.

They all wondered around town. "Where do you wanna go?" Myles asked. "How about the Bean Café?" Yoh suggested. "Sure." Myles said.

The band all walked over there and they entered. They sat down and listened to the next band. "Okay, this band is called…Silver Variety." The guy said. Soon the band came up and started playing. They had a good beat, and the song was good.

"Hey. Silver Variety!" Horo said as they got off the little stage. "You guys were awesome. You guys gonna release an album or something?" Horo asked. They stared. "Probably won't make it that far. We aren't good." Said the lead singer. "Not true dude. You guys were good. Seriously no lie. You guys should perform at Myles' birthday party!" Horo said. "Birthday party?" asked the bassist. "Yeah. It's his 18th birthday. There will be a whole bunch of fun shit. We're going to go around terrorizing places." Horo said. "But that's next year…" Yoh said.

"Oh yeah."

"Well you guys should hang with us, we can all just chill." Myles said. "Thanks. But seriously, we can't." She said. "Why not?" Horo asked. "Because, we're going to tour this country." She said. "Alright. Well you guys were awesome." Horo said. "If you guys submit an album I'll be the first one to buy it!"

"Thanks man." Said the lead singer. "Don't I know you?" Yoh asked. "No. I don't think so." He said and walked off.

"That was weird." Myles said. "Yeah, they acted like they were too good to be seen with us." Yoh said. "Yeah, their music was good, but seriously, they didn't have a good attitude." Horo said and stuck out his tongue behind their backs.

"I'm remembering that name." Horo said. "Silver Variety."

Yoh skimmed the CDs in the store. "Hey Horo. They have the new C.O.B. CD here!" Yoh said. "I don't need it." Horo said. "Alright." Yoh said and continued looking for what he wanted.

"Here it is." He said holding up the MCR CD. "I love Helena." He said to himself. He brought it up to the counter. He handed it to the guy and he gave him his CD.

"I love My Chemical Romance." Yoh said. "Ohhh! I love I'm Not Okay!" Horo said and snatched the CD away from Yoh. "HEY!" Yoh yelled and tried to get it back but Horo was taller and held it up high in the air. "Wow! This will make a great present for…Shit! I gotta get Katy that CD she wants." Horo said. "Which one?" Yoh asked. "Hilary Duff." Horo said with disgust. "Ew! She's dating Joel Madden now isn't she?" Yoh asked. "Yeah." Horo said disgusted. He loved GC before they turned into posers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, just so you know that most bands I write about I DO NOT own! I own Silver Variety, and Unknown Promise, and I own the music of Broke and Glass and Myles but not Horo, Yoh, and Ren. I will put up disclaimers for the bands alright?

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, Green Day, Eminem or Transit Radio, or Children of Bodom, My Chemical Romance or Hilary Duff!


	28. Wow Lyserg is Hott

"Hey Myles." Yoh said. "Yeah Yoh?" Myles said. "You haven't been you're perverted self lately." Yoh said. "I know, but everything is moving so quickly. And its hard to keep reading everything that's good in life. But don't worry, I got an email from Alexia just today and I also bought the new shojo-ai hentai manga at the store." Myles said and then opened it. "I still gotta read it."

'And I was enjoying the non-perverted Myles.' Yoh thought.

"Yoh! Come here!" Horo hissed. "What?" Yoh asked. "Look who's online." Horo said pointing to the name

_Broke and Glass Overcoming Fire:_

"So?" Yoh said.

"He's checking fanmail." Horo said. "Yeah right, he never checks fanmail. He hates the stuff!" Yoh said. "Whatever." Horo said. "Can I bug him?" Horo asked. "No." Yoh said firmly. "But but but…" "No Horo. He's injured! Don't you pity him?" Yoh asked. "No. He's fine." Horo said. "No. He's not. Remember earlier?" Yoh said. Horo thought about when Ren tried to walk he ended up opening up a wound and they needed to quickly take care of it.

"Oh yeah…" Horo said in a stupid way.

_Blue Ainu: Ren, how you feeling?_

_Broke and Glass Overcoming Fire: Shitty. Horo leave me alone right now, I'm just checking the fanmail. Then I'm going to sleep. Bye._

**Broke and Glass Overcoming Fire appears to be offline**

Horo sighed and started browsing their site. He found a link for pictures. He clicked on it and found pictures of them from the Green Day concert and the school dance.

"Yoh! Who took all of these pictures?" Horo asked. "Oh. That would be Lyserg." Yoh said. "Jeez. Looks like we have a new manager." Horo said. "Yeah. What fun." Myles said. "Hey Myles. Look." Horo said pointing to Myles lower area that was growing. "I'll be right back." Myles said going into the washroom.

"That guy needs to stop reading that crap." Horo said. "Remember when we were having a fancy dinner at the Tao Mansion?" Yoh said. "Yeah. Myles was looking at a porno magazine that was kept under the table and then he got an erection and he ran off to the bathroom." Horo said and laughed.

Myles was bored out of his mind until he saw this porno mag on the ground under the table. With his foot he opened it and he looked at the pictures much more interested in this than watching to see who was the faster eater, Horo or Ching.

He liked what he saw, and he flipped the page and found a picture of Alexia. He kept looking at the pictures until he realized something.

"May I be excused? I have to go to the restroom." Myles said running off. The rest just watched in wonder.

Later that night Ren found his grandfathers porno magazine under the table and knew what had happened.

"Myles. How could you look at a porno magazine at a fancy dinner and then have an erection and run off to the bathroom to masturbate?" Horo said. "It just happened alright. Its not like it was MY porno mag. It was Ching's." Myles said flipping the page.

"Myles Carter Lee! If they saw you could've been in big shit." Yoh said in a motherly way. "Yeah what's En gonna do. Not let me finish the gross meal?" Myles said. "I meant with Ren." Yoh said. "Yeah. But he never found out." Myles said. "Anyways, don't use my middle name." Myles said in a whiny/childish voice. "Why? It get on you're nerves?" Yoh asked. "I've always liked the name Carter."

"Then go find one and marry him. Just let me be." Myles said not even glancing up to look at his friend.

"Myles. You need exercise." Yoh commented. "Thank you mom. Now stop nagging and get a life." Myles said continuing to be the hole in the girl's locker room. In this manga, you were a super pervert, and you got to look at girls in the locker rooms, bathroom and everything. Basically roleplaying manga.

He read as he was getting to the part where they were taking off their towels. He turned the page and ended up getting slapped. "Ouch." Myles muttered turning the page. "What happened?" Yoh asked slightly concerned. "Oh, it's a roleplaying Manga, and they dude got caught in the girls locker room. So he got slapped." Myles explained. "Oh, too bad." Yoh said.

"Well, I suppose we better go back to professor grump-grump." Myles said standing up. "Yeah it's been a whole…20 minutes." Horo said sarcastically looking at his watch. "We should. He's probably bored to death answering fanmail." Yoh said. "Alright. To the subway!" Horo said in a deep voice and pointed in the opposite direction of it.

"Horo, wrong way." Yoh said as him and Myles continued walking away. Horo followed

Ren got this email with like 30 pictures from someone called Silver Variety. Ren saw the pics were from when they opened for Green day. There was a little message at the bottom in tiny font; Ren guessed they were hoping they wouldn't see.

You guys were really good. I play bass guitar in the band Silver Variety. And yeah, I took lots of pictures so maybe you could like put them on you're site or something. Anyways yeah…cya.

"Hey Professor Grump-grump." Said a voice. "Hi asshole." Ren said to Myles casually. "Do you know a band called Silver Variety?" Ren asked. "Yeah. They were playing at the Bean Café. They were good but some of them were jerk offs." Horo said. "Well, we got 30 pictures of us for our site from them." Ren said. "The bass player said that we were really good."

"You mean the dude….Oh he was nice." Horo said. "Yeah. Oh yeah Ren, Lyserg is our manager." Yoh said. "Fun." Ren said sarcastically. "Don't you think he ruins our look?" Myles asked. "Yeah. His feminineness." Yoh said. "Makeover?" Myles asked. "Makeover." Ren said. "Get his ass over here now." Ren said. "Alright boss." Horo said and dialed Lyserg's number

"Hello?"

"Lyserg, get your ass down to Ren's place now. Alright? You're the new manager, you're going to need to change your look." Horo said.

"Okay." Lyserg said.

"He took it…well." Horo said.

Lyserg came a few minutes later.

"Lyserg, sit down on the chair. You need a new look, if that's okay." Yoh said. "Yeah. I think I might be turning straight again. So I can't look like a girl." Lyserg said. "Alright." Myles said. "Too much info."

"Anyways, Myles do the make up." Ren instructed. "Okay." Myles said and went into Ren's drawer. He pulled it out and placed it on the bed. "Okay, eyeliner feels weird when it's put on for the first time. And you might feel more girly wearing make up. But you'll look hott. Believe me." Myles said. He carefully put on the eyeliner slowly.

"More." Ren said.

Myles put on more. "Is that good, your highness?" Myles asked in a pissed voice. "Yeah that's fine. Alright, now move onto the hair." Ren instructed. Myles started brushing his hair. "Your hair is so thick. Jeez, you need it cut. Don't worry. I've mastered this." He said holding up scissors. He started snipping away at Lyserg's hair.

Soon it was looking really good. His hair was no longer that pointy shit. He had bangs covering his eyes, and his hair reached to the middle of his neck, and it was wavy kind of way. It looked awesome.

Myles started next with adding black highlights. "You're not touching my hair anymore!" Lyserg said. "Fine, we'll get a pro. And waste 20 bucks." Myles said. "Alright moving on!" Yoh said. "Time for clothing." Ren said.

Myles went into Ren's closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans. He attached a chain to it. He also got out a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. "Put these on." Myles said. Lyserg took off his shirt and put on the t-shirt. "Do I have to take off my pants in front of you?" he asked. "No Lyserg. Of course not! That will only prove you're a sissy! Of course you have to!" Myles yelled. "Alright, alright." Lyserg said and put on the jeans.

He stood there not moving. "Okay, now he needs piercings." Myles said. "Yeah, and he needs to look more badass." Ren commented. "Yeah. Hey Lyserg. What's your favourite band?" Horo asked. "I like…The Backstreet Boys." Lyserg said. They all fell. "NO You idiot! You like Green Day! You like MCR! You like Aerosmith! You like bands that are GOOD!" Ren yelled.

"Okay, what do we have planned for the next three months?" Ren asked. "Hanging out, working on songs, practice." Yoh said. "Cancel everything but practice. This will take awhile." Ren said. Their manager has to be awesome. Not a bum.

"Okay Lyserg, when you're on stage and you have a water bottle, what do ya do?" Yoh asked. "I drink it?" Lyserg said uneasily. "You put it in your mouth, and spit it out." Horo said. "Why would you do that?" Lyserg asked. "Because, the crowd loves it." Ren said. "Alright, where does Broke and Glass go to, to listen to bands?" Myles asked. "Purevolume." Lyserg says. "That's right." Ren said.

"Thank god! This might not take as long as I thought!" Myles said. "Nice one Lyserg." Yoh said patting their friend on the back. "Okay Lyserg, backstage, in the crowd, what are you doing?" Horo asked. "I'm taking pictures of you guys for the site." Lyserg said. "Yes!" Myles said. "And what do we love to do?" Horo asked. Lyserg knew this one off by heart; they had a very short road trip together. "Stay as immature as hell and piss the fuck out of people." He said. "You got it." Horo said with a grin.

"Alright, alright. Lyserg. This won't take long. Soon you'll be a real awesome manager for Broke and Glass!" Yoh said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow, Lyserg is turning super hott XD Lol anyways yeah, WOOT! I'm happy today! Anyways REVIEW!


	29. Another show

**A/N: Okay, so Imma answer the reviews later cuz I'm lazy and tired of typing ;;; EMJOY THE CHAPTER XDDDDDDD**

"Ren, can you walk yet?" Myles asked. "Why?" Ren asked. "Because, I wanted to go to a concert tonight with ya guys. I bought the tickets its gonna be really awesome. Anyways I hear Silver Variety is going to be playing there too." Myles said. "Let me check." Ren said. He could walk, which was a miracle.

"Shit it hurts a bit." Ren said. "Oh really? Well, we'll get Horo to carry you around for half of it." Yoh said. "Yeah, its outside and like so many bands are playing and there's going to be ice skating and swimming, and lots of things to do. It'll be really fun." Myles said.

"Anyways, Horo needs the exercise. Remember after we played Whats my Age again, Horo got tired when we were running back." Myles said. "Oh yeah." Ren said. "Its in a few hours." Lyserg said, "You might wanna rest." Ren nodded, he wasn't used to Lyserg looking the way he did. It was scary. He turned from puff, to a totally hott goth/emo guy.

"Okay, I really gotta practice this. Walking is NOT one of my strong points right now." Ren said. He took a step and stumbled. "Careful." Horo said holding up the boy. Ren smiled. "Thanks." He said. Horo nodded and grinned. "I'll give ya a piggy back ride when you're legs give out." Horo said. "Okay. Thanks." Ren said.

Few Hours Later

Ren put on his eyeliner and put in different earrings. He put on his t-shirt and pants he had a little trouble getting into. Lyserg helped him though. "Okay. I'm ready." He said. "Okay lets go." Myles said. "Wait! How much money do we have?" Lyserg asked. "Enough to buy some kick ass stuff." Ren said and pat his back pocket where he kept his wallet with all his money in it. (around…200 - 500 bucks.)

"Okay, we'll take the bus down to the subway and then take it to the place and then we'll be there." Lyserg said. "Great. Lets go." Yoh said. They all waited at the bus station. "You realize that we're taking the 69 bus." Myles said and held in the laugh. "Idiot." Lyserg mumbled. "Its like there are babies popping out." Myles continued. "And lots of crying." Lyserg hit him upside the head. "Hey!" Myles yelled.

"Just shut up." Lyserg said, annoyed of the babbling idiot. He had learned to stand up for himself. When he threw insults at him, he would get a cookie. "Here it comes." Yoh said. "I can't wait!" Myles said. "The bus driver must be super horny to drive this bus!" Myles said. Horo carried Ren in on his back and he got on the bus.

Horo put Ren down on a seat at the back and the five of them looked badass sitting there, Goth and wearing band tees. People stared like from before. But this time, no one messed with Broke and Glass. They were a lot more confident in everything they did. And now they had a better connection with people. "Hey Horo. You recognize that woman?" Yoh whispered into Horo's ear. Horo looked at the person and immediately his eyes narrowed. "Its that woman, the one who abandoned Katy!" Horo hissed. "Slow down." Ren said. "Its not."

Horo took a second glance, it wasn't. He felt guilty after for accusing an old woman.

They stayed in the bus patiently waiting. Lyserg leaned his head on the glass and stared out the window. Watching the world pass him by, so quickly. He felt something lean on his shoulder. He looked and saw Yoh snoozing away. Myles shifted Yoh so he was on his shoulder. He and Yoh had broken up their relationship. Because if there was romance, that would be trouble.

Horo twiddled his thumbs getting bored. He had two different coloured sharpies in his backpack he brought along for their stuff. He started to pretend he was playing the drums and he made little noises too. That made people stare even more at him. He glared at them all. "You have something better to do? I'm bored out of my piss. Stop staring and get a life!" Horo said angrily. He hated it when people stared at him, except when they were performing.

People murmured things inaudible. Horo smirked in success.

"I've got skills." He said. "We're here." Yoh said. The five boys all got off the bus.

Fifteen Minutes later

They got onto the subway and sat down at the back. Yoh took Horo's sharpie and wrote something on the wall next to a love thing. Yoh wrote in messy writing.

_Broke and Glass Rocks Your Socks Right off Of Your Feet! _And Yoh signed his signature. He got the rest to. When he handed the pen to Lyserg he looked surprised. "Me?" He asked. "Yeah. You gotta sign. You're a part of this band. And being a member of this band is like being a member of the family." Yoh said. "The Broke and Glass Family. We're the best family ever." Ren said.

"Yup. Because we rock your socks right off of your feet!" Myles said quoting what Yoh had just written.

"Man. I never thought you guys liked me." Lyserg admitted. "You were a jerk off at first, but now you're totally cool. And totally hott." Myles said. "But you're swarm won't be even close to mine." Myles said with total confidence. "Myles. Enough with this shit. You're swarm was no match to Transit Radio's. Or Green Day's." Yoh said sighing. "Well their more famous! We only had like four gigs!" Myles shot.

"True." Yoh said.

"We're here." Ren said. They got off and found the crowd was still pretty small. They entered and they got in the mosh pit. Which was totally awesome. There was a band up there, but they weren't all that. They kind of had a slow beat and the lead singer sounded like he had a cavity or something.

Finally after three minutes, they ended it and they got off. They got there a bit late because they had to find the car keys.

"The Next Band has come all the way from British Columbia just to play for you guys. Give it up for Possible Outcomes." Said a guy in a blue hat.

Two girls walked on and three guys.

"This song, is for every fine guy out there…" Said the lead singer, she was a blonde with green eyes and was pale. "Oh, and Chris says to all the girls out there too." She said. They started playing and she held the mic in her hands tightly.

"_One day I hope to see you're face._

_One day I hope to hear you're voice_

One day I say I'll see you again 

_But that won't happen_" She was good, the song had a good beat and she was ace at singing. Broke and Glass liked them

"One day I hope to feel you're lips against mine 

_One Day I hope to feel you're breath on my neck_

_But like I said, that will never happen." _

"_So I just give up, you're never coming back,_

_And found someone better like you!"_ She sang.

"_You!_

_You're the only one I want now_

_You! _

_You're the one I want to hold me_

_Just hold me tight_

_Baby you know it'll feel right_

You! 

_I love you" _

"_You come back one day_

_I hear you're voice_

I see you're face 

_I see you again!_

_But something's different_

_I don't feel the need to kiss you_

_I don't feel the need to touch you"_

"_You!_

_You're the only one I want now_

_You!_

_You're the to I want to hold me_

Just hold me tight 

_Baby you know it'll feel just right_

_You!_

_I love you." _The song started getting softer and Horo stuck his lighter in the air and started waving it along with many others.

"_You're the one I want,_

I don't need the other 

_He's doesn't own me anymore_

_Don't bother_

_I love you, I need you_

_Baby you know its true!"_

"_You!_

_You're the only one I want now_

_You!_

_You're the one I want to hold me _

_Just hold me tight_

_Baby it'll feel…" _In the background the other girl started singing the chorus again. _"You're the only one!"_ She sang. _"You're the only one I want."_

"_One day won't happen_

_But baby I love you."_

People cheered them on, they were really good. "Thank you guys! You rock!" She said. "My name is Lyssa. I'm lead singer of Possible Outcomes." She said.

"My name is Chris, lead guitar of this awesome band." Said Chris. He had short blonde hair with a cap on top.

"My name is Rikki. I play bass in this band." She said, she had brown hair and wore silver contacts.

"And my name is Luke. I play drums." Luke had blue eyes and blonde hair. He had a face that suited a child. It was pretty cute.

"My name is Jesse. And I play guitar. And I also played the clarinet in the school band. But now I'm through with that crap and I just like to play guitar." Jesse said. He had black hair with dark brown eyes that went so deep.

"We are Possible Outcomes. And we love you guys to death! We came here from British Columbia Canada. But we love it here in America." Chris said. "Yeah. Though Chris misses his girlfriend. But don't worry. If you sleep with him he won't be so lonely tonight." Luke said. Chris glared at Luke. "And Luke has diarrhea. And he needs his mommy way back in BC to take care of him and nurse his shits back to health." Chris said.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Luke's diarrhea! Anyways you shouldn't be talking _Christopher_. You smell terrible." Said Rikki. "Oh is that so Rikki. Tell me this, when was the last time you shaved your armpits? Its like a forest in there." Chris said. "Don't worry Chris, I use your razor to get rid of my armpit hairs. You know after a show like this, when we're all sweaty, that's when I like to know I know where you keep you're razor. It gives me a good smooth cut." Rikki said. "You use my razor! Ew! Gross!" Chris said. "And just this morning I shaved my face with it! God! That's gross!" Chris yelled.

"This is what our band does. We insult each other. Because we're idiots. Alright, I think we should move on." Lyssa said. "Okay, we have this one song. Where we need you're help. When I sing 'Wrap me tight in your arms and never let me go.' We want you guys, to find someone to hug." She said.

"And don't worry. Luke and Jesse are very huggable. Chris is too but I'm hugging him!" She said.

"Alright! Everyone find one?" She asked. The crowd screamed for a reply and she smiled. "Alright good. Lets get this started." She said

They started playing.

"_Sweep me off my feet, I'm right here_

_Kiss my neck and leave shivers down my spine_

_Why don't you just take me away?"_

Yoh listened to the lyrics and he knew he would buy their album. "Ren, later lets buy their album." Yoh said to his friend. Ren took a minute to understand what Yoh had just said. "Yeah no shit." He said. "Their awesome!"

"_Touch my body in a way like no other can_

_I just want you to, _

_I just want you to,_

_I just want you too…"_ She jumped in the air three times

"_Wrap me tight in your arms and never let go_" She sang that line while hugging Chris tightly. She seemed to have something for him, I mean he was hott. Seriously. But people in the audience started hugging too.

"_Hold me tight just the way I like it_

_If you just keep me safe_

_In that warm soft embrace, _

_Then…I love you…"_ She sang in a really soft voice.

"Wanna go check out some other things to do right now?" Myles asked. "Yeah. Lets go crash the party hats place. We can make gross disturbing hats!" Horo said. "Guys. I'm going to stay here and take pictures of these guys." Lyserg said. "Alright Lyserg. We'll catch ya later." Ren said. Lyserg nodded.

The four boys went into the craft tent. They sat down and then they took pieces of paper. "Myles. Help me measure my head." Yoh said. Myles wrapped the piece of paper around Yoh's head, he held the place where to staple it together. He took it off Yoh and looked around for the stapler.

"Here." Ren gave it to Myles. Myles nodded and stapled it together. Horo was already half done his. He made a band thingy with the words Broke and Glass on it made of paper. Now he was doing their Logo. Which was a mirror with a heart in it, and there was a knife stuck right in the middle of the heart making the heart broken and bleeding, and the glass is shattered.

"Horo. Let me help you with our logo." Ren said taking the red marker from Horo.

"I got a good idea Yoh." Myles said. He made this stick, and then he made this ring. He glued them onto pipe cleaners and then he moved the pipe cleaner with the stick on it into the ring. Then he moved it out. "It's a masterpiece!" Myles said. "See, that's me. And that's Alexia!" Myles said. He pointed to the stick to show it was him, and the ring was Alexia.

They all sweatdropped. "Yoh, can I wear you're hat instead?" Myles asked. Yoh nodded not wanting to touch it anymore now that Myles has defiled it.

"Hey look! Their coming off stage." Ren said looking at Possible Outcomes being mobbed.

"Lets go buy some of their shit." Horo said. They all rushed to the little table across the parking lot.

They all bought a CD with three tracks on it and they got their t-shirts. "Hey look. Their coming this way." Horo said. "Wanna act like total fans?" Yoh asked. "Yeah sure. That'd be cool." Myles said.

They came over to the table. "Okay, I'll go first." Ren said. "Watch and learn. This is how you be a fangirl." Ren said. They came over to the table. "Oh my god! You guys were so great! Can I have your autograph?" Ren squealed. "Yeah of course." Said Lyssa. She signed the t-shirt and the CD. He moved onto Chris next.

"Hey wait, I've seen you guys before." She said. "I went to that concert, the Green Day one. You guys opened for them." She said. "Maybe…" Horo said with an innocent look on his face. "It was you guys, I remember. Anyways. Want me to sign anything?" She asked. Horo nodded and got her to sign his t-shirt and CD.

"Hey Rikki…" Myles said. She looked at him. "Yeah?" "Can I have a hug?" He asked in a really cute voice. She smiled. "Of course you can." She said and hugged him. He hugged her back with a grin on his face. Someone "accidentally" bumped into them while the were hugging and Myles face went into her boobs and his hand slid down to her ass. He pulled away quickly pretending not to enjoy it. "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly. "Its alright. It wasn't you're fault." Rikki said.

"Then you wouldn't mind a make up hug?" Myles asked with hope in his voice. "Not at all. You're a good huggee." She said. "You're a good hugger." Myles said.

Yoh felt jealousy take over and he had to keep himself from knocking the bitch out. "Can I give you a hug?" Lyssa asked Yoh. "Yeah. Of course." Yoh said. Lyssa hugged him tightly taking in his scent.

"Thanks. I didn't get a chance to hug you at the concert." She said. "You didn't?" Yoh asked. "No. I was waiting patiently for you to notice I was waiting for an autograph and a hug when I got pushed down by this girl. She ended up being one of the people I hate most. I tried to get up but it hurt, then Chris ended up being there with me and he helped me up and we went back and got ice on it." Lyssa explained. "Oh I'm sorry." Yoh said, feeling guilty.

"Hey, no problem. You didn't know. What you don't know can't hurt you right?" She said. "I guess so. But now I feel bad." Yoh said. "Then how about another hug for the concert?" She asked. "Yeah, that could work." Yoh said. They once again hugged, when they pulled away Yoh kissed her on the forehead. "There you go." He said. "Thanks. Hey, you guys want backstage passes?" She asked. "Yeah." They all replied. "Okay cool." She said and gave the four the passes. "Oh! We have Lyserg too." Myles said.

"Yeah…we need him. He's like our manager." Yoh said and smacked his head. "Okay." Lyssa said. "We can give him one too." She said. "Okay, we'll be back there. Just come over when you give this to Lyserg." She said and handed it to him. Yoh nodded and she ran off. "Yoh, you find Lyserg alright? We're going with Lyssa." Myles said. Yoh nodded.

Yoh found Lyserg in the mosh pit and he gave him the pass.

"Possible Outcomes gave it to us. They rock!" Yoh said happily. Ever since he had broken up with Myles he wanted to find someone new, and Lyssa was awesome. Really nice and sweet, pretty and just plain cool.

"Okay. So we gonna hang out with them?" Lyserg asked. "Yeah, and the other bands." Yoh said leading Lyserg backstage showing his pass to security guards.

"Hey Yoh." Said Ren. Yoh smiled. "Lyssa, this is Lyserg, Lyserg this is Lyssa, Chris, Jesse, Rikki, and…" Yoh tried to remember the drummer's name. "Luke!" Luke shouted in annoyance. "Oh yeah and Luke." Yoh said. "Hey." Lyserg said.

"Hey! Tommy!" Chris said waving to the lead singer of Silver Variety. "Hey Chris." Tommy said waving. "Hey. Its you guys!" Tommy said. "Fun." Said a familiar girl voice. She was obviously being sarcastic. "Hey chill Sarah okay." Tommy said. She just glared. "This is Sarah. She thinks she's all that and so awesome but barely has any friends. And whoever is her friend their social status goes way down." Tommy said glaring at Sarah. She had jet black hair and crystal blue icy eyes that were very expressive.

"Fuck it Tommy." She hissed, hiding all signs of pain. "Chill man. We're here not even two hours and you already spazz." Said a girl. "Whats up guys."

"Hey Michelle." Said Luke. "How's it going?"

"No Luke. I won't go out with you." She said simply. "I didn't even ask today!" Luke complained. "I know you were going to." Michelle said. "Burnage Luke." Laughed Jesse. "Jesse, you shouldn't be laughing, Kristina dumped you." Michelle said, making Jesse's grin fade into a scowl. "Hey shut up Michelle! At least I didn't go into the phone book and look up Evan Smith's phone number and address and pass by his house everyday when coming home from school!" Jesse said.

"I did NOT!" She screeched. "Then how do you explain the email to Rikki? You know the one when you told her everything you did. I read it." Jesse smirked. Michelle blushed. "Yeah…well…." She couldn't think of anything to say.

"But what?" Jesse asked, he went behind her and started tickling her, making her loose control of her body. She giggled. "S-stop it Jesse!" She said laughing. "Or what?" Jesse asked. "I-I can't breathe!" She said. "Oh well. Then we'll just have to get Luke to give you mouth to mouth won't we?" Jesse said.

"Oh come on Jess. Give her a break. Luke hasn't brushed his teeth today." Chris said. "True. But I shall spare NO mercy!" He said.

After two minutes of non-stop tickling Chris and Tommy managed to pull Jesse away from Michelle who was sore from laughing so much. "Shit." She mumbled. "I hate you so much Jesse McClay!" She said. "I love you too Michelle." Jesse said with a grin.

"Silver Variety! You guys are up next!" Said a woman with a clipboard. "Alright." Tommy said. "Lets go do our stuff. Come on Michelle, Kristie, Sarah, and Caleb. We must kick some ass." Tommy said. They got on stage.

"Whats up! We are Silver Variety! And this is a song we just made like an hour ago on the drive over here while we were bored. Check it out." Tommy said.

"_Your worlds crashing down_

_You're soul is dying and you're heart is gone_

_Grey as stone, tears of rain, nothing is going right anymore_

_I can't figure out, what to do_

_I'm lost in this hell without you"_ Tommy sang, he had so much emotion in it. You could tell, his eyes were watery and his voice sounded down.

"_There's one solution to this pain_

_It'll only take a second; it won't hurt for long,_

Bring the knife to my wrist, soon I'll just be gone 

_No one will care for me, so what's the point of this? _

_I might as well go through with it."_

"**_Don't do it."_** Sang Sarah, her voice was beautiful, like the melody of a flute.

"**_You have so much to live for, _**

_**So much you have to do. **_

_**It may be easier, for you**_

_**But stay alive, we'll make it through**_

_**You can't leave me in this world.**_

**_You can't leave me stranded here… alone…"_ **She sang.

"_But it's easier! I can't take this. _

_I don't wanna live like this anymore_

_I can't go back, and fix everything_

_Now I'm unloved, and I can't think"_ Tommy sang, responding to what Sarah had just sung. It was unique, and it sounded great.

"_**Believe me, you're love**_

_**You just can't see it,**_

_**You always told me to hold on, but now you're letting go**_

_**You always told me, to keep trying, even if it's hard**_

_**All you're doing now, is going back on what you said**_

_**Don't leave us here, **_

**_You're the one that I hold dear"_ **She sang.

"Wow. Sarah is really good." Myles said to Chris. "Yeah, she's seems like a real bitch, but you don't know half of it." Chris said to Myles.

"_How could you know_

_You never liked me."_ Tommy sang

"**I've always love you**

_**I've always wanted you**_

**_Ever since I first laid eyes on you."_** She sung

"_Well its too late for that_

_I've already made my mind_

_It's too late to save me_

_So just leave me behind_

_Go away, leave me be, _

_This way I'll be in peace…"_ Tommy sang

"**_Take me with you."_** She sang, her voice really soft.

"_**Take my life with yours. **_

**I don't want to live without you**

_**It'll hurt me too much**_

_**I don't wanna dream without you**_

_**It'll scream at night.**_

_**If you go, I'll be gone as well."** _

"_Stay here, its how it should be_

_You can't leave not now_

_You have so much to live for_

_You still have a whole life ahead of you_

_You can't just slit your wrist_

_Believe me you'll make it through" _Tommy sang

"_**Then why take yours away?**_

_**You're the one who needs to stay**_

**You can't just leave now**

_**If you do, then I'll go too**_

**_I won't be left behind"_** Sarah sang

"_Why go with me?_

_You have so much you can be,_

_You're perfect, so you don't need me,_

_I'm going now, no matter what you say"_

"_**Fine, take your life away,**_

_**I'll just do the same**_

_**I can't stand a life without you**_

**_Because little boy…I love you."_** Sarah was holding hands with Tommy now, her eyes looking deep into his.

"_You love me…"_ He sang, ending the song. People cheered loving the song. "Thanks. This song was just made like I said before. I mean I just had to add in Sarah's beautiful voice in ONE song at least. Turned out being great. And the meaning to this song is that, don't commit suicide. You're still so young. And people love you." Tommy said. Sarah's eyes turned back to normal, icy cold.

"Wow. That's a long song." Tommy said. "But its still ace, and written by Sarah."

"Yeah. Who knew Sarah could sing and write this well." Michelle said. Sarah glared at Michelle. "And who knew Michelle could understand what the song meant." Sarah said. "Okay! ANOTHER SONG!" Caleb said trying to break the tension.

"Okay…uhh…" Tommy said trying to think of another song. "Okay shit…Hey uh Caleb. You wanna help me out here." Tommy said. Caleb raised an eyebrow. "What the hell was the song we were going to play next?" Tommy said through clenched teeth. "Okay people. Tommy, being the dumbass he is has forgotten our next song. So we will just have to decide. Help us out?" Caleb asked the audience

People screamed meaning hell yeah.

"Okay. Who thinks we should play the song Scream?" He asked. He got a roar from the crowd. "Okay, what about…Fuck Life have fun?" They got another roar out of the crowd. "Okay, and what about You Are My Sunshine?" He asked. That got the biggest roar. "Alright, that's the next song we'll play. But you guys need to help out. You have to sing along with us okay! Lets do this." Caleb said.

Tommy played a few chords on his guitar. "Okay, lets test this out." He said.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." He was singing alone. "Oh come on guys! You wanted this song! SINGWITHMEORNOSONG!" He yelled. "Lets do this over.

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy" He stopped singing and listened to the crowd sing 'When skies are grey.'

"You'll never notice, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away." They sang together.

"Okay, lets do this shit!" Michelle yelled.

They started playing.

"My life, my world, revolves around you

Without you, I wouldn't be here

You're my hope, my light

My inspiration…there is one thing that you are." Tommy sang.

"You are my sunshine! My only sunshine!

You make me happy, when skies are grey

You'll never notice how much I love you

Please don't take, my sunshine away." Michelle sang

"Without you, this world would fall

You're smile, your laugh

Helps everything last

You punch, your yell

Without it everything would be hell."

"So why bother hiding behind the clouds?

So why make this world awfully grey?

Shine you're light, you'll brighten up this world" Tommy sang.

"You're my sunshine,

My only sunshine

You make me happy, when skies are grey

You'll never notice

How much I love you.

Please don't take, my sunshine away."

"Okay this song is freaking boring! Lets move onto Fuck Life Have Fun!" Michelle Said.

"You don't think I should be doing this

You say I should think about the consequences

But what If I don't want to?

What if I just wanna have fun?

What if I wanna live out my life

Live fast and die young?

What happens if I wanna do that?" Tommy sang in a hushed whispered voice kind of like the way Dance Dance sounds by Fall Out Boy

"Well Fuck life and just have fun." Caleb said

"You heard him,

Fuck life and have fun., its way too short anyways

Don't think of no stupid consequences

They'll only bring you down, so fuck life and have fun

Live fast die young that's my motto, and it works." Tommy sang

"You should live in line, don't fall out

You're only going to fail in the end

If you continue to live like this" Kristina sang in a motherly voice.

"Screw life, it's too short anyways." Sarah sang

"You heard her." Michelle said.

"But think of what will happen

You'll fail, you'll fall

You'll end up crying, on the ground with a broken dream" Kristina sang. It was pretty good.

"Screw it. We don't have to listen." Caleb sang.

"You heard him." Tommy said.

You heard him,

Fuck life and have fun., its way too short anyways

Don't think of no stupid consequences

They'll only bring you down, so fuck life and have fun

Live fast die young that's my motto, and it works." Tommy sang

"No it won't! You can't do this

It's against the law!"

"Well fuck that. Its gonna be fun, that's all that matters." Caleb said.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"FUCKITIJUSTWANNAHAVEFUN!" Tommy screamed really quickly ending the song.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anyways see part two of this chappie NEXT time! YAY! REVIEW!

Myles: Wow, there are a lot of other bands out there.

Yoh: Yeah I know. We make friends with them too!

Horo: Unknown Promise, Silver Variety, Possible Outcomes…what's next?

Ren: Who knows? But we rock harder then all of them!

Lyserg: I got lots of footage for your DVD!

Horo: Have you been talking to my dad?

Lyserg: Why do you ask?

Me: LMAO! Okay, well seriously all I have to say is this…REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	30. Another Show Pt 2

**A/N: Oh yeah one very, very important announcement to make. This whole Story Overcoming Fire is dedicated to DarkShadow352 _Claps. _**

_Blah…blah…blah _Ren thinking

**_Blah…blah…blah _**Horo thinking

**_Blah…blah…blah _**Myles thinking

_Blah…blah…blah _Yoh thinking

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Silver Variety came back stage once again to meet up with the other bands. Tommy had his arm linked with Sarah's, but when the other bands come into view Sarah walked off disappearing into the mosh pit.

"Wow. That was amazing…I mean the first song." Horo said to Caleb. "Yeah, its my favourite we played today." Caleb said. "So Sarah actually wrote it? Wow, seriously she's really cold sometimes." Horo said. "Yeah. I know. But that's only the shell. She's realty sweet and sensitive…okay…seriously what would you consider us?" Caleb asked.

"Friends." Horo said grinning.

"Okay, then I can tell you this. Sarah tried to commit suicide this morning. She was found in the bathroom making cuts on her arm, and then Tommy walked in and…

Flashback 

_6:00 am_

_Sarah held her razor tightly in her hand and made shallow cuts on her arm. The pain was dim though. She knew what real pain was like, so physical pain is nothing. Because, she's numb. _

_Tommy walked down the hall quietly singing the lyrics to the song Fuck Life Have Fun. He had to take a leek; otherwise he would never be caught dead up at this time. I mean he didn't have school, and fuck college, and his job didn't start until 6:30 pm. He knocked on the bathroom door and got no answer. _

_He opened the door and found Sarah, cuts all over her arm, ready toslit her wrist. "Sarah! What are you doing?" He nearly yelled. Sarah looked up at him lifelessly. "Its easier this way, to end my pain." She whispered. "What do you mean?" Tommy asked. "No one cares for me, so what's the point of this?" She said. _

"_Believe me, you're loved Sarah." Tommy said softly. "You have so much to live for, so much you can do with your life. Why throw it away?" Tommy asked. "Sarah, we'll make it through this." Tommy said. "No we won't! You always say that! But then you continue to say horrible things about me!" She yelled. _

"_Sarah…"_

"_Tommy. I know you hate me, I know the band hates me! Why can't you just let me do this?" _

"_Because, we care about you Sarah! We do!" Tommy insisted. "You barely know me Tom!" She said. "All I know is that I love you!" Tommy yelled and threw his arms in the air. "What did you say…" She asked nervously. "I…I love you." He whispered. "You love me?" She asked. "Yeah, I do. I love you more than anything in the world. I love you like Michelle loves puppies, like Caleb loves food, like Kristina loves chocolate…like Tommy loves Sarah." Tommy whispered. He wrapped his arms around Sarah. She cried in his shoulder quietly._

_End of Flashback_

"That's what happened. She wrote it on what happened that morning. I overhead her talking to Tommy about it at like 11:30 this morning. No one else in the band knows though, so don't spill." Caleb said. "Okay. I promise don't worry." Horo said.

"Lyssa. You're great." Yoh said stroking her cheek. She smiled. "You're great too." She said. "Do you…you know…want to go out?" Yoh asked nervously. "Yeah, alright Yoh." Lyssa said smiling. Yoh put an arm around her shoulder and kept her close to him. "Who was One Day for?" Yoh asked. "My friend, his name was Allen. I really loved him, but then he moved away. So things started going bad, and he emailed me saying he would return soon, but now I have you." She said and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Ren sat with Horo listening to the next band called Mongoose **(A/N: I DON'T OWN THEM!)** Their songs were alright. They could rock really hard if they changed the words to their songs though. Like the song Lets Go to The Restaurant sounded kind of like a theme song for a TV show. But it was still alright. They had a good beat, and the lead singer was pretty cool. He liked to move around a lot, so he put on a pretty good show. Right now they were playing the song I Hate Cigarettes.

"I wonder what the message to the song is." Ren said rolling his eyes. "Yeah seriously. I really can't figure it out." Horo said sarcastically. "But at least it spreads a good message, at least its not 'I love cigarettes.' Right?" Ren said. Horo nodded. "Thankfully." He said. "Hey Ren, I'm going to walk around alright?" Horo said. Ren nodded, he was left alone again.

Lyserg was taping some moments Myles was having with Rikki without him even noticing. "Rikki. Seriously, everything you do, is perfect." Myles said. She blushed. "And Myles Lee, you're so _imperfect_, you're _perfect_." She said pulling down the hat Myles had on and walking away after leaving a kiss on his forehead. Myles straightened his hat up and realized she walked away. "Wow that felt good!" Myles said and smirked.

Myles stood up and started running at a steady pace catching up with Rikki. "So, do you wanna grab a coffee at Blenz Coffee?" Myles asked. "Sure. I hear they have really crappy coffee there." Rikki said. "Great, then later, I'll treat you to a really crappy dinner." Myles said and gave a little laugh.

"That sounds good." Rikki said. It was that magical moment people have, you know, when they lean forward for a kiss…

CRASH

"Shit!"

"Lets get out of here." Myles said taking her hand and leading her to the Blenz Coffee. They both ran into it. "Okay I'm buying." Myles said taking out his wallet. Rikki put a hand over his. "No way, I am." She insisted

"One hot chocolate please." She said. "With lots of whip cream." She added in glances towards Myles who had perverted thoughts in his head. She paid and they waited patiently for the hot chocolate. They had no clue that Lyserg was following getting Myles footage. Later he was going to get some Yoh and Lyssa stuff.

Rikki dipped her finger in the whip cream and pulled some out. She put it in her mouth sucking on her finger looking up at Myles moaning. She got some more whip cream on her finger and put it in Myles mouth. He moaned while sucking it off.

She took her finger out of his mouth and she drank some of the hot chocolate. She got some on her cheek without noticing it. Myles licked it off and laughed a little. She smiled and put some whip cream on his nose. She licked it off, she liked to take lead. She wouldn't let Myles have all the fun.

Yoh and Lyssa had ran over to the Zellers across the road. They were so bored. So they decided to bug the people there. "Okay, we split up and we get as much as we can that we would like in two minutes!" Yoh said. Lyssa nodded. "Three…two…one…Go!" Yoh said. They both ran.

Yoh ran down the aisles and found the water guns. He took two of them and then moved on. He found glow sticks and picked them up. He found huge bouncy balls and took one. It had all their colours. Orange, Blue, Purple, Red, and Green all mixed together. Different colours mix well, the same colours don't. That's what he always said when people asked how they could be such awesome friends.

Two minutes later they both met in the line up with a pile of different toys. They both paid for them and carried them back. They got back stage once again and set there stuff down.

Yoh filled up his water gun without Lyssa noticing. He aimed and took fire. He got a bull's-eye. Right on her ass. She turned around looking at Yoh pump his water gun. He started squirting it again and she started running for her dear life away from Yoh. She was wearing a white tank top too. Yoh had perverted thoughts too, but he was better at hiding them than Myles. And Myles had no shame of showing his pervertedness.

_Yoh! Myles! Horo. Secret conversation!_

_**Hey Ren. What's up?**_

_**Ren, whats the deal?**_

_Yo Ren. I'm having a good time, what's up?_

_I'm bored though! You gotta be kidding me! Horo ditched me!_

_**HORO! Go back and make love to your koi this instant!**_

But guys….we should all go together! It feels were growing apart. And we all promised to have sex in the same bed ever since we were 11!

Yoh dropped the water gun. "I have to go." Yoh said and started running. "What? YOH! Wait!" Lyssa yelled.

"Rikki. Ren needs me." Myles said. "How do you know?" She asked. "Instinct." Myles said and started running. "I'm not running from you, you're great." He said and brushed his lips against hers quickly.

The three boys ran frantically towards the mosh pit where their friend was. They all met in the middle. "Have you seen him?" Myles asked. "No. Have you Yoh?" Yoh shook his head. "Hey, look over there!" Yoh said pointing to the short Chinese kid with a purple spike on his head.

They all walked over to the Chinese. "Hey party pooper. Whats going on?" Yoh said. "Boredom can cause death you know." Ren said in a matter-of-fact tone. Yoh bounced his big ball off of Ren's head and Myles caught it. "Nice ball." He said noticing the colors. "Yeah. Different colors mix well. The same colors don't."Yoh said.

"It doesn't feel quite the same without you guys." Horo said. "Yeah. I always want you guys there by my side, even in bed." Myles said smirking. "Yeah seriously. Its fun hanging out with Lyssa, but you guys are awesome." Yoh said. "Oh great, I'm forgotten." Lyserg said. Horo grabbed onto Lyserg's legs and pulled him down making him fall down. Lyserg glared at Horo.

"We could never forget about you. We've known you since like 3rd grade. But we hated you until a month ago." Ren said with a big smirk across his face. "Oh thanks. I feel so loved now." Lyserg said rolling his eyes. "You should. You're a part of this family. And this type of family is more important than any blood family." Yoh said. "Yeah, and Broke and Glass family has a hella cool name too!" Myles said.

"Yeah, it does." Lyserg said getting more into the spirit.

"Okay cool. Wanna go backstage again and hang out with everyone?" Yoh asked. "Yeah."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Whatever."

The four boys…five…Ren was on Horo's back. Went backstage once again and met up with the two other bands. "Hey Lyssa." Yoh said. She smiled and waved. Myles winked at Rikki who winked back and sucked on her finger making Myles stare. Horo sat Ren down on the grass and he sat down next to him.

"This is the last bands tonight people. Falling Rain." Said the guy in the annoying blue hat.

"Last band tonight? Cool." Myles said.

"We are Falling Rain, we are the age of somewhere from 0 to 1000. Not sure really, but our ages are somewhere around there." Said the lead singer.

"Anyways, this song is called Leave." Said the bassist.

"_You brang me down_

_Pushed me around_

_Made me feel like shit_

_You infected my head_

_With a little voice that led_

_To confusion and depression"_

"_The only thing you ever done for me was bring me down_

_The only thing you've ever said was You can't do this_

_And you'd turn my smile around_

_The only good you've done me was make me frown_

_I'm not going to listen just leave me alone_

_I don't really give a shit piss off and go_

_Leave me in peace_

_Let me dream my own dreams_

_Don't tell me how to think_

_I'm not going to fall_

_I refuse to loose it all_

_Just Leave"_

"Ren…hey Ren." Myles said lightly nudging the Chinese boy. He wasn't moving. Myles poked him once again. "Ren fell asleep." Myles announced. "Okay." Horo said, he took out his black sharpie. "Time for fun." Horo said. Yoh smirked, and Lyserg grinned.

"Where's you're Chinese dictionary?" Yoh asked as Horo went through the bag. "Here it is!" Horo said holding it up.

They ended up writing on his face

_Re qing de xing _on his right cheek with a picture of two stick men humping.

_Mei guo meng_ on his left cheek and a little dream bubble thing with a guitar in it. They wrote lots of other things except not in Chinese. It was too hard, so they stuck to Japanese.

Ren stirred in his sleep and mumbled. "_Po sui de he bo li_."

"What'd he say?" Horo asked. "I don't know." Yoh said. "Maybe, Sex is good for de soul." Myles suggested. "Doubt it. He's not the sex pervert type." Lyserg said. "True." Myles said. "Oh well, lets wake him up and go back to his place and piss the hell outta En again. He can't hurt us." Yoh said cheerfully. The other guys nodded and they all got up.

"Lyssa, we'll keep in touch. Where do you live?" Yoh asked. Lyssa took out a sharpie and wrote everything on Yoh's hand. "Make sure you call me." She said. Yoh nodded. Rikki had a different approach with giving her phone number she wrote on Myles Forehead:

Rikki's bitch. Touch and Die!

And then on his left cheek she wrote her phone number and email address. On his right cheek she wrote her address and then drew hearts on him. She kissed him on the lips and said. "You're mine." And scruffed his hair leaving him dazed.

The four boys walked to the subway, with Ren sleeping on Horo's back.

They rode back to the Tao Mansion and they punched in the code. They climbed to Ren's bedroom and sat him down on the bed. "So, you think he'll be mad when he wakes up?" Myles asked. "Yeah no doubt about that." Yoh said admiring their work.

Myles sleepily got into bed with Ren, Yoh and Horo did the same. But Lyserg was hesitant. He still wasn't the best at being a guy.

"Lyserg, you staying up longer?" Yoh asked. "Yeah. I'm going to update our website." Lyserg said going onto the computer.

"Alright." Yoh said before dozing off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, I seriously love writing about them being bestfriends and staying by each others side, even in bed anyways, all the bands that I create you shall see more of. REVIEW!

Myles: Jesus, you add so many bands xImperfectlyX

Me: That's because you guys have to have allies.

Ren: Yeah…but whats up with Rikki? She seems like a lesbian.

Me: Maybe she was

Horo: If she was she would've been seme that's for sure.

Myles: Shit, this will be one painful relationship, but she's so fine!

Yoh: Lyssa is way cooler.

Ren: Jesus, while these idiots are arguing I will say it…REVIEW!

Me: You heard him. REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	31. Johnny Falls Into An Orange Pit

_"RENNNN! I want the compy now!" Yoh whined. "No. Now shut up you butthead. I'm trying to kill this guy." Ren said rolling his eyes while trying to kill the stalker that was after him. He smirked in triumph when the guy blew up and vanished._

"_RENNN! I'll tell on you!" Yoh said pouting._

"_Here, listen to Johnny Falls." Ren said giving Yoh the earphones. "I like Johnny Falls!" Yoh said while eating his pudding. Ren rolled his eyes knowing Yoh so well. They were six years old and Ren knew well the 'give you something to shut up' tactic. Yoh didn't figure that one out though. _

"_Ren! We have school to go too!" Myles yelled coming into the bedroom. "Oh no! We're gonna be late! We'll miss the bus!" Yoh said. "Run!" Ren cried. The four boys ran to the bus stop and got on seeing all the other kids around. _

_In Music Class_

"_Alright. We are going to listen to a song from modern time, and then listen to old music and compare." Said the music teacher. He turned on the song Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects. _

_Horo started bobbing his head and mouthing the words to the song while pretending to play the drums. Myles joined in with him but pretended to play a guitar. Soon Yoh pretended to be playing a bass, and Ren started pretending to play a guitar and he started singing the song._

_The whole class stared at the boys. "They've gone crazy!" said a voice. _

_The boys didn't care. They just stuck their tongues out at them. _

Ren woke up to the song dirty little secret playing. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the idiots pretending to play the instruments while the song played. He laughed quietly to himself. "Remember in 1st grade, Myles' first year?" Ren said. "Oh yeah. That was a good year. We always got into trouble for talking inappropriate shit." Horo said. "Yeah, and we do the same now." Myles said.

"Remember in music class when we listened to Dirty Little Secret? And then we really got into the song." Ren said. "Oh yeah. That was a good time. Jeez, they thought we were crazy, but we were just having fun." Yoh said and laughed. "Remember when you wanted the computer Yoh when Ren was playing, then he gave you the earphones and put it on Johnny Falls and you shut up?" Horo laughed.

Yoh pouted. "But REEENNN! I want the compy now!" Yoh said imitating what he used to sound like. "Hey, where is our photo album?" Myles asked. "In a very special place." Ren said and he went into his walk in closet. He pulled out a big book, stuffed pack with pictures. "We still have our senior year to fill in." Ren said. "First, we need to look at these." Horo said taking the album. The front cover was awesome. They had made the whole thing themselves when they were six. It had their handprints on it in red, blue, purple, and orange. Those were their official colours. That's how you could tell them apart. They even called each other by their colour before; they would call Horo blue sometimes, or Myles red. But they stopped it when they got to high school.

"Hey blue. Look at this one." Orange said, holding up the picture. It was when Horo was still five, since he was younger than the rest. It was funny because he had his finger in his nose and he had this shocked expression on his face, surprised that they took the photo. "Shut up Orange. Look at this one!" Horo said giving him a picture of Yoh. He had two oranges and then he put dots in the middle of each of them and held them up to his chest.

_"Look Mrs. Moosto! I have boobies!" Yoh said holding up the oranges. "Their pretty. I want to squeeze them!" Myles said squeezing the boobs that Yoh had made. "EWW! BOOBS!" Horo cried pointing to them. "You immature idiots! Grow up!" Ren yelled_

"_BOYS! That's a 15 minute detention after school!" Mrs. Moosto said sternly._

"_HEY! Why do I get it? I was just showing what I had grown!" Yoh said defensively. "Yoh! You cannot do that! It's rude and disrespectful to women and girls. So now you have to write a 50 word essay on why it's wrong and then say it to the class." She said. "Ohhh! Burn!" Myles said pointing to Yoh who had his face scrunched up in anger._

"_Mr. Lee. You have to do it with him." She said. "But…but…but…" Myles said. "No buts!" She said. "Haha!" Horo said laughing. _

"_Mr. Usui. You too."_

_Mrs. Moosto looked at Ren. He rolled his eyes knowing she had the look that said 'You're going too, I presume.'_

"_Fine I'll go." Ren said._

_The four boys got in front of the class and listened to Mrs. Moosto announce them._

"_These four boys have an apology to make to all the girls." She said and the four boys were center of attention._

"_Okay, too all girls in da class with boobies. Mrs. Moosto was a very evilbumhole and she made us do this, FIFTY WHOLE WORDS! So we're gonna compromise!" Myles said._

"_Okay, Who here likes Aerosmith?" Horo asked. _

"_Or Led Zeppelin?" Ren asked._

"_Anyone here actually have boobies?" Yoh asked. _

"_Okay now hello and…One…two…three…four…five!" Myles said and the four boys sat down. They spoke their fifty words, not a word more either. Exactly fifty. Of course they got calls home for that more trouble from their parents._

Yoh laughed. "Mrs. Moosto was a bitch." Yoh said.

"You know what I heard. She's really a widow, her husband committed suicide because she was so damn annoying and bitchy." Myles said

"I hear the phone's ringing." Ren said answering the phone that wouldn't shut up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ren. You guys wanna hang out?" said a voice he could recognize anywhere.

"Hey Tommy. Sure, that'd be cool. But you guys gotta come over here. We're comfy." Ren said. "Alright. We might bring a few friends with us. Is that okay?" Tommy asked. "Yeah of course. Its cool. Anyways see ya." Ren said and hung up. "Silver Variety is coming over to hang out." Ren announced.

"You realize Ice Queen will be coming." Yoh said shivering. "Yeah. She's scary man. Her eyes can like freeze you on the spot." Myles said. "Guys. Stop being assholes." Lyserg said entering the room they were hanging out in. "Yeah. She isn't THAT bad." Horo said defending her. "Yes she is. She pushes me and says in a snooty voice 'Watch it!' and then walks off. Tommy acts like he's her dad and he gets mad at her all the time, but she won't take that shit." Myles said.

Suddenly there was a ring. "I'll get it." Ren called. He walked into the hall and down the stairs, to the door. He slowly opened it to reveal Silver Variety, and Lyssa, and Rikki. "Hey guys." Ren said. "GUYS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Ren screamed upstairs. The three boys came stumbling down the stairs and falling on top of each other. "Where's the last one?" Tommy asked noticing no Lyserg. He came out of the room too, except he WALKED down the stairs and stepped over the heap of idiots.

"Hey guys." Lyserg said. "Hey, where's Sarah?" Lyserg asked. "Oh, she decided to stay home." Tommy said. The heap of assholes celebrated in their heads. "Yeah isn't it great." Michelle said only to get lightly punched by Tommy.

"Hey Yoh." Lyssa said walking past them and finding her guy at the bottom of the pile of idiots. "Myles." Rikki said and found her guy on top of Horo. "And Horo's left alone girl-less." Horo said sitting on the floor. "Stop being such a baby Horo." Ren said helping him get up. "Oh yeah, Ren. You're friend is here." Michelle said. Ren looked towards the door and saw Crystal. He smiled. "Hey." He said. "Hi…" She said.

The two bands and the three tag along girls walked upstairs into Ren's huge bedroom. Ren was about to clean it up when Jun came along and decided to play 'Lets embarrass baby brother without him getting steaming mad'

"Hey Ren." She said. "Oh, weren't you guys looking at pictures before?" Jun asked pointing to the book he had in his hands. "We're done." He said looking at the rest of his band who were saying 'Yeah. We're done' they had embarrassing photos in that album.

"I wanna see pictures." Tommy said and took the book. Ren sighed and fell on the bed not giving a shit who he squashed.

"Oh man. Ren, is that seriously you?" Michelle asked.

Ren apparently was blowing a really big bubble, Yoh tried to get a picture of it but instead it popped right when it took the picture and the gum got all over his face and he tried to get it off with his hands but then it stuck on those and soon he was a gummy mess. "Yeah Purple. Is that really you!" Yoh said in a taunting voice.

"No Orange. That's a picture of you mooning the camera." Ren said staring at the picture. Yoh turned as red as Myles' name. "No more pictures of Broke and Glass!" Yoh said trying to take the book away from them.

"Jesus Myles. Temper tantrum much." Lyssa said. Myles was still five, but he was on the ground banging his fists on the ground and kicking his legs and crying. "There's a story behind all of these you know." Myles said pouting. "Mommy wouldn't buy baby a lollipop?" Lyssa said taunting Myles. Myles glared at Rikki, that day was bad.

"Myles! Come downstairs, you have to see Grandma!" His mom yelled. "NO! I don't wanna! She kisses funny!" Myles yelled and pouted. "Myles Carter Lee get down here!" His father yelled, seeming to be more impatient. "NO!" He yelled. The four adults came upstairs and found Myles pouting on the bed blasting Green Day's song Minority. 

"I WANNA BE THE MINORITY! I DON'T NEED YOU'RE AUTHORITY! DOWN WITH THE MORAL MAJORITY 'CAUSE I WANNA BE THE MINORITY!" Myles screamed when his parents were standing there looking very angry with him. "Myles Carter Lee! What are you doing with my CD's? You're six! You can't be listening to this trash!" Horo's dad yelled. "NO! FUCK AUTHORITY!" Myles yelled.

"_That's it! I'm giving this guy a lesson he won't soon forget!" His grandmother yelled taking off her belt. "NO! GO AWAY YOU BITCH! STAY AWAY!" He yelled and soon started having a temper tantrum and banging his fists on the ground and kicking his legs. _

_His grandmother tried to pick him up but he fought back he wouldn't take this shit. He wanted his freedom. Because like he said, FUCK AUTHORITY!_

"Hey who took all these pictures anyways?" Horo asked staring at them. "We're being stalked!" Myles yelled. "Wait. Ren, remember when you wanted to be a photographer. And you always had that camera around your neck?" Yoh said. "Oh yeah! And then sometimes it would just take pictures." Ren said. "What about the temper tantrum picture?" Myles asked tearing it up into little shreds.

"Maybe I wanted to capture, the home life, of my friends?" Ren said in an oh-so innocent voice. "You bitch!" Myles yelled and tried to jump the smaller boy. Ren side stepped and let Myles crash into the pile of their laundry. "Hey Ren, why do you still have jock straps in here?" Myles asked holding it up.

"Jesus Ren!" Caleb yelled. "What? I was a football player! If I got hit in the balls and I didn't have that damn thing then I would've been in extreme pain. Anyways, that's not mine. Its way too big." Ren said in as-a-matter-of-factly voice. "Then whose is it?" Myles asked waving the thing around. **(A/N: THROW IT HERE! THROW IT HERE!)** "Its Hao's." Ren said not thinking of what he had just said. They all looked at him shocked. "You slept with my brother!" Yoh yelled. "Fuck! You fucking fucked Asakura Hao! Fucking Shit that's fucking scary!" Myles yelled. **(A/N: That has to be the new record for saying Fuck so many times in one sentence ;)**

"Jesus, you mean that star football player? He looks like a freaking chick!" Tommy yelled. "Well guess what Caleb! I used to be that star football player!" Ren said in a pissed voice. "I couldn't imagine." Caleb said looking at Ren's muscular chest. "Hey guys. Whats up with this picture?" Chris said holding up a picture of the four boys, they were all naked except in their converse shoes and giving the peace sign.

"Whats my age again!" Horo yelled into her ear.

"Fuck Horo! You're 23 now shut up!" Michelle said. "What the hell? No I'm…" Horo counted his fingers. "THIS MANY!" Horo said somehow making his fingers into the shape of the number 17.

"That's from when we ran down the streets naked." Ren said.

"I wanna hear this." Tommy said getting comfy on Ren's huge king sized bed.

"Okay, well Hao and his friends beat the living shit outta Myles, and he was at the hospital. Then something happened that night…" Horo said. Yoh decided he would continue the story. "Someone had come into Myles' room and set it on fire, and soon the whole hospital was on fire…" Yoh said waiting for Myles to continue.

"I saw the shadowy figure set it on fire. I remember when the flames in my room blazing hott, I'm freaking sweaty, but then I hear a child's cry. Ignoring my pain I raced down across the hall, this boy, he looked about 7 years old, he had leukemia and was too weak, too sick to get away. I scooped him up and carried him out. Other sick ones rescued people." Myles said. "I grabbed my shojo ai hentai manga and porno mags and jumped out the window. About one fifth of the people in the hospital made it out alive." Myles said sadly.

"Then, in the morning we heard the news right when we woke up. And we all didn't realize we had no clothes on until we met at the hospital to find Myles." Ren said. Horo took over. "Then we hid behind the other tree hoping not to be seen by the news people. But Myles leads them over to us." Horo said. "Then Ren got super pissed and chased him around. When he caught him he took off all of his clothes except for his boxers." Yoh said.

"Then, we all ran away from the anchorwoman and went down the streets in our boxers having a blast. Yoh mentioned how it was like the music video What's My Age Again by Blink 182." Ren said.

"Then I said we should make it exactly like it. So we all…" Horo got cut off. "YOU DIDN'T!" Tommy yelled. "We threw off our boxers, and started running down the streets naked, having the time of our lives." Horo said.

"Then we caused havoc all across the nation. God Bless Blink 182!" Myles said saluting them. "We have it on tape from the news. Wanna see?" Lyserg asked. "Hell yeah!" Michelle said.

"Shit look at the time! Time to go!" Horo said and led everyone out the door and making them leave.

"No nakedness for them." He said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay. Yeah…I dunno what to say…REVIEW!

- xImperfectlyX


	32. Rough Stuff

"Hey guys, I gotta go home now." Myles said looking at his watch. Tomorrow was it. Tomorrow was the worst day of his life. "Okay. See ya tomorrow Myles." Horo said. "bye dude." Yoh said. "Take care." Ren said. "Bye." Lyserg said.

Myles left Ren's place and started running home. Thoughts running through his mind. Their good times.

_Whats my age again?_

That day rang in his head. They stood up for him, they were there for him, they were the awesomeness. And life without them was a living hell. And that's what he would be in, in about 12 hours.

He got home and ran up into his room that was filled with boxes everywhere. His mom knocked on his door. "Myles!" She said. "Go away!" He said. "Myles. Open this door right now!" She yelled. He sighed and turned on Three Days Grace I hate Everything About You. He blasted it, letting the words sink in.

"I'm moving forever and ever and ever." He said quietly to himself. He repeated the ever's in his head at least 1000 times.

He sighed and decided to do the one thing he would always do in this situation…check the fanmail. He was sure he had quite a bit, anyways the kind words that the fans said was always so nice to him. He loved the feeling.

He had 30 messages. He opened the first one.

_Hi Miles!_ She spelled my name wrong, He thought dully_When are you guys gonna be performing again? We wanna see you guys! You're the best out of all of them. PLEASE play a show soon!_

_Kathy_

Myles smiled, then it turned into a frown. They couldn't play another show soon, it wasn't possible. The phone rang. "I'll get it!" He yelled over his blasted music which was now on Just Like You.

"Hello?"

"Hi you don't know me but I went to your show, and it was really good." Said a girl

"Thanks." Myles said.

"Whats that loud noise?" She asked.

"My music. Three Days Grace. I like to play it really loud whenever I'm feeling like shit." Myles explained.

"Well what's wrong?" She asked

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this but…tomorrow I'm moving away for like ever…and Broke and Glass…they don't even know." He said as tears started to fall.

"You have to tell them." She said in a soft voice.

"I can't! Its too hard!" He yelled and started crying.

"Its alright Myles. It's alright. You'll make it through." Said a soothing voice.

"Who-who is this?" He asked.

"Alexia." She whispered.

His eyes widened. "Hi…" He said.

"Hi…" She said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Ren. I gotta go home too." Yoh said looking at his watch. Ren nodded and Yoh left out the window his normal exit.

"Ren, I'm going to bed." Lyserg announced. His parents were killed in a car accident and then assholes adopted him and brought him to California and so now he's allowed to stay at Ren's place for as long as Ren is living there.

"Okay. Night Lyserg." Ren said.

"Ren…is there anything between us?" Horo asked awkwardly. "What do you mean?" Ren asked. "You know…anything?" Horo asked. "No!" Ren said in a cold voice, he didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it did. Horo's eyes fell. "I mean…the kiss and then we…it felt so…"

"Real?"

"Yeah real…but what happened then?" Horo asked.

"I guess we were both lonely. Hao had got us both pretty bad, leaving us in dark holes…and we felt horrible and we just needed someone there." Ren said. He knew there was something…but he couldn't say it. No romance in the band. It was the most important rule.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go now. See ya Ren." Horo said and went out the window.

Ren sighed. "Why did I have to love you?" He asked himself quietly.

Lyserg sighed and changed into his pajama pants. He took off his shirt and got into the warm bed. He tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep. He sighed and decided to update the website and hope for a much, much better day

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yeah sorry for the short chappie...and for the late update but this thing was being a real bitch and wouldn't let me submit a fucking thing! Can you believe that? So yeah...next chappie will be the fini! XDDDDDDDDDD

- xImperfectlyX


	33. Bye Myles

**A/N: Heyy Guys! Last chappie alright? Sooo sad v.v Just ta let you know there is _NO_ sequel kays? I gotta work on my book that Im writing...anyways Hope ya enjoy this!XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Myles! Why are people carrying boxes out of your house! Whats happening?" Yoh asked desperately. "Uh…well…I…" Myles couldn't help but let tears flow. "Jesus Yoh, Horo, Ren! The reason I got you guys over here is because…because I'm moving away!" He cried. "What? Where?" Yoh asked, knowing fully it was far, far away from here. "To…to…Toronto" Myles said, tears flowing. "But! We live in California! That's so far away!" Yoh said, now tears flowing down his face.

The rest of the band was crying as well. "And…I just wanted…I just wanted to play you guys this song…because…because I've been planning this for the last two years." He cried. "Myles…" was all Yoh could choke out. "I love you…"

"Another turning point a fork stuck in the road 

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why, Its not a question but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, and in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life."_ Myles sang while playing the guitar, it was hard to say the words, he couldn't. He wasn't good at saying goodbye.

"_Its something unpredictable, and in the end its right. I hope you have the time of you're life."_ He sang, tears fell onto his guitar but he kept going, he had to finish this song, no matter what. He had too.

"_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good times. Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial. For what its worth, it was worth all the while._

_Its something unpredictable…and…and in the end its right…I hope you had the time of your life."_ He played. He kept playing.

"_Its something unpredictable, and in the end its right. I hope you had the…time of your life."_ He sang and now his eyes were puffy. "I know I did." He whispered.

"Myles! Lets go!" yelled his mom from the car. "Wait a second!" He yelled back.

"Guys. You are the awesomenesses. I love you all so much! I don't…I don't want to leave." He said. They all hugged Myles tightly. "Myles, no matter where you are, you'll always be in our hearts." Yoh said. "And always be a member of the Broke and Glass Family." Horo said. "And Myles, we'll always be here for you waiting. Forever. We love you." Ren said.

"Guys, don't make this harder for me…please…" He cried. "Myles…you will always be the perfect pervert ever!" Yoh said. Myles nodded and got into the van. He put on Green Day Basketcase

"Myles, why must you play that garbage?" His mother asked. She looked towards her son and saw half his body was out the window.

"BYE!" He yelled and waved. "SOMETIMES I GIVE MYSELF THE CREEPS! SOMETIMES MY MIND PLAYS TRICKS ON ME! IT ALL KEEPS ADDING UP! I THINK I'M CRACKING UP! AM I JUST PARANOID? OR AM I STONED!" Myles sang loudly. "Lets follow him." Yoh said and started running.

Renfollowed while Horo sighed. "You guys, do it properly!" Horo hissed. They both realized what he meant.

"MYLES! TURN ON WHATS MY AGE AGAIN!" Horo screamed. All of a sudden they heard blasting Whats My Age Again. They got into the beat and took off all of their clothes.

They started running as fast as they could following the moving van.

Myles saw from the mirror his friends running.

"Myles! What on earth are they doing?" His mom asked. "Their being the greatest guys ever! They're my friends! I love them! Especially nude!" Myles said and cranked up what's my age again. Myles took off his shirt and pants and boxers, at a red light he climbed on top and stood there flashing his friends. "MYLES! YEAH!" Horo screamed.

"Myles Carter Lee! Get your naked butt in this car right now!" His mother yelled and pulled his ear. She buckled him up. "Ma! You can't see me naked! That's gross!" Myles complained. "I'm you're mother, anyways. The whole city has already. Whats the difference, I saw it on the news." She said. "That's because I was having fun." Myles said.

"You can't have fun! That's why we're moving back." His mother said. "Mom! Stop trying to ruin my life!" Myles whined. "I'm not! I'm helping you!" She hissed. "No! I won't listen!" He yelled and tried to get up. But his mom kept him down and harshly slapped him across the face several times. "Get dressed now! Or no dinner!" She snapped. Myles held the tears back and took his clothes.

He put them on and sat in the back. He stuck his head out the window and saw them running in their boxers now. He smirked; a police car.

"I love you guys!" He yelled out the window before getting pulled back in harshly.

"Goodbye…" He managed to choke out. "I love you all…"

"Stop it Myles! Stop being ridiculous!" His mom snapped. "You only think they're your friends." She hissed. "They are!" He yelled. "They've been there for everything! Ever since 1st grade! Since Hao beat me up, they stood up for me! Yoh got hurt because he protected me! Horo and Ren saved my ass! We're friends! Bestfriends. Immature as hell, but we'll stay this way forever!" He said

"Yes well now you're just another friend that's gone." She said. "No. It's just another obstacle that's put in the way. We'll overcome it, overcoming Fire is something we do best." He whispered. "Stop talking nonsense!" His mom snapped. "Stop telling me what to be! Fuck Authority! Minority rules! Fuck everything! Fuck you!" Myles yelled only to get slapped once more. "Stop talking like this. Whether you like it or not you'll never see them again!" She said.

"Bullshit! They'll be with me forever! I know it!" Myles said placing a hand where his heart is. "Bestfriends forever, always in my heart."

"Fuck, he's gone." Yoh cried. "We'll overcome this Yoh. Believe me. This will work out." Horo cooed. "Yoh, don't worry." Ren said patting him on the back.

A Year later

_We're falling apart aren't we? We're breaking up now aren't we?_

"I'm moving back to China with my family."

_We can't beat time, we can't beat ourselves._

Years Later

I'll follow them because I'm told to, I'll do as they say 

"I'm moving back to Hokkaido with Pilika. See ya around."

_I'll listen to what they have to say, and never doubt them_

Years later

Now you're all gone, and I'm alone, crying in the dark, afraid of who I am 

"I'm all alone." Yoh said and started crying, he was truly alone, no one was around for him anymore. Hao had got his wish. He made his dream come true. He was alone.

Owari

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That's the end of this story. Seriously I'm fucking sad! That's sad man! Everything falls apart, because a friend is gone. Bestfriends forever huh? They all break up, so sad. Myles as a jackass of a mother. Poor him, he's so sad…because he was taken away from his friends.

**Overcoming Fire PART TWO: After the band Broke and Glass broke up somehow Lyserg's copy of all their footage from their show's got onto the internet and soon their songs were playing on the radio and everything and they became really famous, but since they all broke up, they've gone solo and their having a great time being famous until a little reminder kicks in about what happiness truly is…running down the streets nude XD Kick ass story part two! ((Haha I LIED))**


	34. Review Reply To: Boo

**A/N: Alright, well I know I'm probably not supposed to do this, but I'm going to do it anyways. Because I just read one of the most touching reviews I've ever received, and was heartbroken to find that since it was anonymous I couldn't respond to it. And I have this dire need to respond to it. **

**Boo: Thank you so much for telling me all of that, as I wrote above, it really touched me on so many different levels. I know how hard it is with labels, since I'm constantly constantly constantly labelled so many different things by brat kids, or over bearing parents. I've even had some of my so called "friends" tell me to pretend I didn't know them when their parents were around. It hurts like hell, and I know that. Your dad sounds like a very smart person, and you're very lucky to have someone like him in your life. You should try to do the same and not care too much about what others say about/to you. Because they don't understand what it is to be yourself, and aren't really worth a second thought. **

**Again thank you for the review…though now that I'm a better writer I really think this story is kind of really lame. I thank you and everyone else who thought it was worthwhile. **

**And Myles is my greatest creation XD Thank you so much for brightening my day!!!**

**- xImperfectlyX**


End file.
